Be(lie)ve
by Mayrem
Summary: If Emmy Winchester thought her life was already out of the ordinary, then she clearly had another thing coming. When she discovers the family secret her father and brothers kept from her, she gets introduced to another world where creatures going bump in the night exist and nightmares are just a reflection of reality. Season 1, sisfic.
1. Flashback pt1

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character, Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

November 2nd, 1983

_"__Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother," Mary told her little boy, Dean, holding him in her arms. They made their way over to his younger brother's nursery and turned on the lights. Mary sat down her son so he could lean over and kiss his younger brother goodnight._

_"__'Night, Sam," he cooed, sticking his little hand through the rungs in the cot to wiggle his finger over Sammy's face. _

_Mary leaned in as well and brushed back Sam's soft hair, kissing his forehead, "Goodnight, love."_

_"__Hey, Dean," A man suddenly greeted from behind them._

_The little boy turned around and once he noticed the man standing in the doorway, a big smile appeared on his freckled face. "Daddy!" He rushed over to his father and jumped into his arms._

_"__Hey, buddy," John laughed. "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"_

_Dean shook his head, giggling, "No, Daddy."_

_"__You got him?" Mary asked him when she passed her son and husband on her way out of the room._

_"__I got him," John nodded, hugging Dean closer to his chest. "Sweet dreams, Sam," he told his youngest son with a soft smile before he flipped off the lights and carried Dean out of the room._

_Little Sammy gurgled in reply, trying to reach his toes. His attention suddenly got pulled to the baseball-themed mobile above his crib as it started to spin on its own. The ticking of his clock stopped while the moon-shaped nightlights started to flicker._

**SPN**

_Mary stirred when she heard strange noises coming through the baby monitor on her nightstand. She turned on the light next to her and turned around, looking for her husband._

_"__John?"_

_Once she noticed she was alone in bed, she got up and walked down the hall to Sam's nursery. She noticed her husband standing over her son's crib and asked, "John? Is he hungry?"_

_John turned his head and shushed her. Mary simply complied before heading back down the hallway. The lights by the stairs suddenly started to flicker. She frowned, going to tap at it till the light steadied. More flickering light is coming from downstairs and Mary decided to take a look. Once she was down in the living room, she noticed a war movie was on… and John sleeping in front of the TV._

_Alarmed, Mary ran back upstairs to her son's nursery and stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the man standing next to Sam's crib._

_"__W-who are you?" she questioned with a trembling voice. "Get a-away from my son. Now!"_

_"__Ah, Mary," the man smiled and Mary's eyes widened in shock and fear when she noticed the yellow eyes._

_"__Wh-what did you do to my son?" she cried, seeing blood dripping from his wrist and onto the floorboards._

_The man noticed her gaze on his bloody wrist and held his hand up, "Oh, this? I just give your son a little taste."_

_"__Cristo," Mary grit her teeth and muttered under her breath but apparently it was enough to make the man in front of her hiss. "Demon…"_

_The yellow eyed demon smiled, praising her, "I thought the yellow eyes already gave it away."_

_"__What are you doing here?"_

_"__I came to bargain the end of our deal," Azazel told her, taking a step closer to her, "... remember?"_

_Mary didn't waver from her spot even though the demon kept inching closer to her. "Please don't take him away from me."_

_"__Deal is a deal," the demon shrugged, not caring for the tears that started to pool in front of her eyes, or the way she was practically pleading him. "And it's not your son you should be worried about, it's you."_

_"__I'm begging you, please don't do this. He's only six months old, he needs his mother," Mary didn't care that she was practically begging, making herself look weak in front of a demon._

_"__Again…" The demon raised his hand and Mary could feel an invisible force holding her, "… deal. Is. A. Deal." _

_Mary suddenly felt herself pinned against the wall before she slowly inched towards the ceiling. "N-no, don't. Stop it," she begged, feeling her heart thud in her ears, her breath coming in short gasps but her cries fell on deaf ears. "I'll do anything. Please, I'll do anything, I don't care what just please don't do this."_

_The demon stopped when her head bumped against the ceiling. Mary hated how pathetic she sounded, but she literally would do anything to save herself so she could save her son from whatever destiny the demon marked him._

_"__Anything?" the demon wondered out loud, contemplating his next move. Mary nodded frantically. "What did you have in mind?"_

_Mary was momentarily taken off guard, she didn't think the demon would actually consider her pleas. At a loss for words, the demon resumed his task at hand and Mary felt herself inching up the wall again. "No, no, stop. I-I have an idea."_

_The demon paused once again and nodded, motioning for her to go on, "I'm listening."_

_"__Wh-what if you just give me another ten years, ten years that's all I'm ask-"_

_"__No," The demon cut her off before he raised his hands again._

_"__Seven! What about six?" Mary tried with a shaking voice but the demon continued raising her up against the ceiling. "Five? Please just, just tell me! What do you want?"_

_"__I want your son," the demon looked up at the ceiling where he got her pinned, "... and I want you dead."_

_Mary felt a stinging pain ripping through her stomach. "Oh, god. No, please," she was practically crying by now but the demon was heartless to any form of emotion and simply continued cutting through her stomach. "W-what if I gave y-you another child?"_

_This got his attention and Mary felt the cut stop at her navel. Noticing how got him to stop, she took her chance and continued, "Wh-what if you let me keep S-Sam and I'll give you a-another b-baby…"_

_"__And where does that leave you?" the demon asked her skeptically._

_"__I-I'll get to stay a-alive… a-and take care of my family."_

_"__Hm," Azazel had a pensive look on his face, well his meat suit's face. _

_Both their attentions were pulled to the little baby who was making soft noises, oblivious to what was happening around him. Mary noticed a little bit of blood on his lip and she knew that she was too late to turn around whatever that demon had done to him. But she was hoping that at least when he let her stay alive, she'd do anything to protect her son and keep him away from Azazel._

_"__The moment I smell life inside your uterus, that baby will be mine." Mary felt herself slide back down, slowly. "I'll give you ten years. If you don't give me what I want till then, the deal is off and you're dead."_

_With one flick of his wrist, Mary fell down hard against the carpeted floor. She winced when she put her hand on her bloody stomach._

_"__See you in a couple of years. And don't forget… deal is a deal," with another flick of his wrist, the demon set the bedroom on fire. The flames licking at the walls as he disappeared. Mary quickly stood up, ignoring the stinging pain and grabbed her son from his crib._

**AN: Hi everyone! After years of reading sisfics, almost obsessing over them, I decided to start writing my own. Before I started this fic, I've put a lot of thought into my character and how I wanted to introduce her to the Winchester family without changing anything about the original Supernatural storyline. I hope I have peaked your interest with this first chapter. This is also all very new to me, so please be gentle. I'm open for any thoughts, feedback and critisism so please leave a review. I'm sure there are a lot of things you guys have questions about, but don't worry, all in due time. I'll try my best to post the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Fashback pt2

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character, Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

Twelve years later, 1995 - Lawrence, Kansas

_Mary woke up with a start when she heard a soft thud coming from somewhere upstairs. She groaned, smoothing back her hair before she stood up from lying down on the couch. I must've fallen asleep, she thought. Turning off the television, she slowly made her way upstairs, letting her hand stroke the smooth wooden bannister. Another sudden thud made her frown in worry and quicken her pace._

_Turning around the corner of the hallway, she abruptly stopped dead in her tracks. A tall figure, dressed in a dark attire was standing in front of a bedroom door. He was turned with his back facing her. She nervously swallowed before silently taking a step back. Quietly walking backwards, she didn't waver her attention from the man. With shaking hands, she blindly reached behind her, searching for her bedroom door knob. Finding the cold metal handle, she slowly turned it, trying to make as less noise as possible._

_Just as the door opened with an audible click, the man swiftly turned around._

_Her eyes widened and before she could comprehend what happened, she felt herself being pulled to the man with an unknown force. She tried to struggle by holding on to the wall, her nails painfully scraping through the paint, but in vain. A sudden pain shot through her back when she got nailed to the wall, her toes barely touching the floor._

_The man lowered his outstretched hand and Mary felt herself being released from the invisible hold but she still felt something keeping her against the wall. She tried hard to stay calm and hide the fact that on the inside she was scared out of her mind. She wanted to show him that she was stronger than he thought._

_The man smirked internally, noticing her false pretense. He could distinctly hear how her heartbeat was increasing in an unsteady pace. He could practically smell her fear. Good, he thought, almost chuckling._

_Even though she could only make out his silhouette, a shadow hiding him under an invisible dark blanket, she still knew with certainty who the man in front of her was. She would be lying if she said it didn't scare her, only she wasn't scared for herself, but for her daughter._

_With every step the man took closer to her, the shadow glided down, revealing him inch by inch. He could practically taste the anger and fear radiating off of her, and to be honest, he kinda liked it. The more rage, the more powerful he felt. And she knew that. That's why she was trying hard not to look at him._

_The man stopped an inch in front of her, their noses almost touching. He raised his hand and smiled when he saw her turning her head away from him, pinching her eyes closed. A soft touch on her cheek made her flinch and slowly open her eyes. The cold hand moved over to her hair before taking away the hairpin that held her hair in a loose bun. She felt her long locks fall down, tickling her neck and cupping her face._

_The man leaned closer to her, moving his lips next to her ear and whispered, "Missed me?"_

_"Get away from me," she hated how her voice sounded. Strained and shaky, not the way she expected it would come out her mouth._

_The man leaned away and stared into her beautiful eyes. He wanted her to look at him, acknowledge his presence. He wanted to see the fear and anger in her eyes when she looked at him. He cupped her chin with a hard grip, making her gasp in pain. She felt herself being forced to face him and she relented, knowing that in the end he always gets what he wants. But tonight, that's not gonna happen, she thought with determination. _

_"Look at me," the man commanded with a hard voice. He saw her blue eyes trail from his neck, up to his shin and suddenly she stopped when she reached his nose. He noticed her taking a deep breath before she swallowed. Her eyes then continued upward until they reached his eyes._

_His bright yellow eyes._

_Tears started to pool in front of her eyes. She kicked herself for showing her weak side, her vulnerable side. But on the other hand she was glad because it blurred her sight on his hideous yellow eyes. It made things at least a little bit bearable._

_The man smirked when he got the reaction he wanted and released her. He took some steps back and trailed his hand on the wall behind him. With one sudden move, the man ripped the wallpaper off the wall. He laughed when he noticed the huge protective sigils painted in black. _

_"I have to say, you really outdid yourself this time," he nodded with appreciation before he addressed her with a smirk. "But obviously not good enough."_

_"H-how did you get in here?" she asked, hoping to god he didn't notice how her voice trembled in the beginning._

_"The front door," he answered like it was the was the most stupid question. "I saw you sleeping so sweetly but I didn't had the heart to wake you up."_

_"How did you find out?" She couldn't believe that after moving out, he still got a hold of them._

_"Oh, sweetheart," the man chuckled again, looking at her like she was a little naïve five year old. "Do you even remember who I am?"_

_She fixed him with a disgusted look, "Azazel."_

_"I'm glad you still recognize me even after I changed my meat suit. Do you like it…" the demon smiled at her, "Mary?"_

_Azazel let his hand touch a bedroom door, only his hand never really touched the white painted wood, instead his hand hovered over the surface. Like something was stopping him from actually touching it._

_"You won't get past that door," Mary told him, internally smiling in victory. "We made sure of that."_

_Azazel turned around, facing the blonde woman. "We?" he questioned before he raised his eyebrows. "Ah, almost forgot. Johnnie boy's in for the count too, huh? Talking about him, where're your boys?"_

_"None of your business," Mary gritted, hating how she couldn't do anything, being pinned against the wall. She thought that as long she could get his attention away from that bedroom in front of her, maybe John would get back in time._

_"So, I'll just cut to the chase, Mary. You know why I'm here," Azazel told her, fixing her with a knowing look. "You really thought you could hide her from me?" he questioned, anger dripping from his voice._

_"It worked for almost fourteen months, didn't it?" Mary shot back, referring to the nine months she carried her now five month old daughter. But she soon kicked herself for saying it. She should distract him from her daughter instead of drawing attention to her._

_"Look, I don't know what kind of spells you used to hide her existence from me but what's important now, is that I'm here!" he yelled in her face. "And I'm gonna collect what belongs to me."_

_"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard."_

_Azazel chuckled, rubbing his chin while shaking his head, "Oh, Mary, Mary, …" He stepped closer to her until they were only a couple of inches from each other. "Mary. Did you forget about our deal? Because I didn't."_

_"You didn't really think I'd give up my own child to some demon like you, did you?" Mary whispered, doing her best to control voice to not betray how scared she really felt deep inside._

_"Why not? After all, you proposed," Azazel shrugged._

_"Off course I did!" Mary yelled. "Anything to keep you from doing what you were planning on doing that night."_

_The yellow eyed demon let a finger trace the woman's stomach. "Oh you mean like, killing you?" Azazel chuckled as he felt her body tense under his touch. "You know, thinking back, it was a very selfish choice of you to make. After all, your innocent daughter is the one who'll carry the consequences of your stupid deal."_

_"Not if I don't let that happen," Mary challenged, determined not to let this demon in front of her win._

_"Oh Mary, didn't your parents ever tell you that demons never back down on deals? A deal is a deal, and so is yours."_

_"What are you gonna do, huh?" Mary challenged. "There's no way you're gonna be able to get into that room."_

_"Maybe I'm not. But you are."_

_Before Mary could comprehend what was happening, she felt herself being thrown against the bedroom door. She hissed in pain when she felt the doorknob against her ribs._

_"Open the door," the yellow eyed demon ordered with a murderous tone._

_"Do it yourself," Mary shot back through gritted teeth. She felt herself being pulled back before she slammed against the door again. She let out another gasp when she felt the air being sucked out of her lungs._

_"I said. Open. The. Door," Azazel commanded again, each singular emphasis on every word getting more and more vicious._

_"Not even when hell freezes over."_

_Azazel was about to slam her back when he heard a soft whimper coming from the room. Mary looked alarmed, praying her daughter would just go back to sleep. The soft sound was getting louder until the baby started crying._

_"Open the door, now! Or I swear, on everything that's unholy, I will burn this house down and finish what I should've done a long time ago."_

_Mary chuckled, licking the blood from her lip from when she bit it, "You can't. You need her."_

_"Apparently you forgot about your little boy, Sammy." His comment made a cold shiver run through Mary's body. "He's got my blood in him. Demon blood. And if you don't hand over your daughter, the deal is over, and I will take your boy," Azazel threatened. "But off course, not before I kill you. Your choice."_

_"Over my dead body."_

_The demon smiled wickedly, "As you wish."_

**SPN**

_It was almost three in the morning when John finally made it back home with his two sons. The fifteen and eleven year old boys carried their bags inside the house with slow, sleepy motions. They had just been woken up by their father and they honestly couldn't wait to get in their beds instead of squished up against the car seat. John chuckled when he saw his youngest son almost tripping over his own feet._

_They just got back from a camping weekend in the woods. The boys have been nagging him for weeks to go spend some men-time , as they called it. He didn't wanted to leave his wife and young daughter alone, especially not when you know there's a demon out there who's out to get your youngest child. But Mary reassured him and reminded him of all the anti-demon precautions in their house. It still didn't put him at ease though, he made sure to call in every couple of hours._

_The house was quiet, except for the noise his sons were making in the kitchen. Teenagers, he sighed, shaking his head before he decided to check upon his girls. The closer he got upstairs, the louder he could hear his baby girl softly crying. Quickening his pace, he reached her bedroom door and opened it slowly._

_Making his way over to the white crib, he found his baby girl whimpering, swinging her tiny little fists around. John took her in his arms and rocked her slowly back and forth._

_"Hey, princess. It's okay, no need to be upset anymore, daddy's here," he cooed, kissing away her little pout. He stroked her little tummy with his hand before she got a hold on one of his fingers and held on for dear life. John chuckled at the fierce grip. He stroked her soft cheek, almost drowning in her deep blue eyes. She was the spitting image of Mary. Gonna be heartbreaker, John thought, dreading the day she'd turn old enough._

_"Dad?" John turned around when he heard his son. "Where's mom?" Dean asked._

_Before John could answer, a young Sammy appeared next to his brother in the doorway. "Who's in the bathroom?"_

_John felt worry creep up into his body, walking over to his sons, he carefully handed his daughter to Dean. He could hear his boys coo over their baby sister while he made his way to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, calling for his wife but there was no answer. Walking past the boys in the hallway, he went to his bedroom to get the spare key. Rummaging through the box on the nightstand, he suddenly felt something wet on his t-shirt. Craning his neck to get a look, he noticed it was too dark to see. Brushing it away, he continued looking for the key when another wet feeling on his forehead stopped him._

_Standing up to his full length, he wiped at his forehead and saw a red substance coating his fingers. Looking at the mirror in front of him, he felt his heart stop when he noticed the person pinned to the ceiling._

_"MARY!"_

_The alarmed cry of their father, startled the boys and their sister. They exchanged one look before they hurriedly made a beeline to their parents' bedroom only to stop dead in their tracks with the sight in front of them. Just as John tried to reach for his wife, a sudden fire ignited in the room, engulfing their mother in flames, right in front of their eyes._

_"MOM!"_

**AN: Don't forget to review/follow/favorite, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


	3. Prologue pt1

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

Opening the bathroom door, I came into the small motel room that consisted of one couch, two beds and a little kitchen. I could see now Dean slumped in front of the television with his legs stretched out in front of him. If my Dad were here, he would've kicked Dean's filthy boots off the table. But my Dad wasn't here right now so I simply sat next to Dean with my head on his shoulder. He automatically wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer, and kissed my temple. The Simpsons was on and the familiar voices together with Dean's warmth were slowly lulling me to sleep.

"Dean?" I drowsily asked my brother who flinched a little. He probably thought I was asleep already.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" his warm hands started to lightly stroke my arm up and down.

"Do you miss Sam?" It's been almost two years since I had seen my other big brother. And it's been a year since I last talked to him.

"'Course I do."

"Dean?" My brother kept his gaze on the illuminating screen, but he did turn down the volume a little.

"Do you miss Mommy?" I asked after he hummed.

"Emmy you already know the answer to that one," Dean softly said.

"Am I bad for not missing her?"

I was only five months old when my mother died in a fire. If it weren't for the pictures and the stories my brothers told me, I wouldn't even know who she was or how she looked like.

"Off course not, sweetheart," he looked at me, startled, as if he couldn't believe what I just said.

"What do you do when you miss Mommy?" I asked after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

"I don't know," Dean sighed rubbing his face. I just kept staring at his face, waiting for an answer. When he caught my eye, he sighed again before turning to me. "I look at you," he tapped my nose playfully.

"Me? What do I have to do with this?" I sat up, leaning on my knees.

"When I look at you, I see Mom," Dean said, situating his arm back around my waist. "You have the same golden hair," his hand slowly combed my half dry locks. "The same smile. Hell you even sound like her when you laugh." Dean smiled fondly. "And the same beautiful blue eyes," his green eyes were gazing at mine. But I couldn't see his face clearly because my vision started to get blurry.

"Oh sweetheart. It's okay. Don't cry," Dean took me into his lap, his hand pushed the side of my face against his chest. Sniffing, I breathed in his cologne and took comfort in his familiar touch.

The light of the television screen lighted our faces while Dean was slowly rocking me. My brother had this smell and warmth around him that was so comfortable and soothing. I even preferred it over my own father's. But that was only because he wasn't always there when I needed him the most. Dean practically raised me since he was sixteen. There was a fire one night and my mother was the only one who didn't make it. The only one who got burned.

The only one who died.

My brothers and Dad didn't like to talk about any of this. They're always curt or beating about the bush. Sam once told me when he was six months old, their house almost burned down too. But fortunately no one got hurt. I wish the second time the fire broke out, no one got hurt either.

Deep down I was happy and relieved I didn't know my mother as well as the rest of my family. It made it easier not to miss her. I can't even stomach the thought of losing my father or any of my brothers. I did feel a void inside of me. A void I knew, no matter how much my family loved me, could never be filled. The only thing I could do is ignore it and pretend it wasn't there.

An arm slid under my knees and the other around my back. I wanted to resist and lay back against Dean but I was too tired to struggle. The cold sheets hit my bare legs, and I subconsciously drew my legs to my chest to keep the warmth in. I could hear dean chuckle when he covered me. He made sure I was comfortable before stroking my hair away from my face.

"When is Daddy coming back?" I sleepily whispered. My brother sighed and the bed dipped at my side. His left hand was resting on my back while the other was playing with a blonde lock.

"I don't know cutie pie."

I wanted to ask him why his job was so demanding and why he couldn't take off once in a while, but I didn't want to hear the same old song again. He was a travelling salesman and going around the country was a part of his job. If you ask me, nothing of this made any sense. But Sam always told me I was still too young. Like I was for so many other things.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart," my brother kissed me on the cheek and temple.

I gave up. Now was not the time for chasing after answers. "I love you."

"I love you too Emmy."

**SPN**

The next day, I was at the park scraping my sneakers through the sand while slowly swinging on the swing, staring at the woman in front of me. She was so skinny but her boobs were so big. Talk about uneven spreading of fat. I mean how come all the fat went to her boobs? It looks like it was going to explode from the tight tank top she was wearing. Why didn't she buy a bigger tank top? Or better yet why was Dean looking at her like he was going to eat her or something?

"Hey you! It's my turn!"

A ginger boy blocked my sight from my brother and the girl. Squinting my eyes, I sighed at him rolling my eyes before moving out of the swing. Instead I made my way to the monkey bars. I tried to keep my eyes on my brother sitting on a bench clad in a jeans and a simple grey t-shirt. The girl had on a white too short skirt, bringing out her tan crossed legs. And a red top that was, like I mentioned before, way too small. She looked like the typical girl next door, but somehow I felt something was wrong. Something was off about that girl…

The brunette girl was all over him. Like literally, all over him. Her right hand was on the back of my brother's neck, stroking the short sandy blonde hairs. While her other hand was on his arm, kneading his muscles. And then there was her shin that was constantly brushing against his.

I knew my brother was handsome, I wasn't blind. If you ask me, even my Dad and Sam were handsome. They were all strong, tall, muscled men. And there was this danger vibe around them. Well, Sam had it less. I once read in a tabloid women liked those bad guys, so I didn't really blame the girl. No, I blamed Dean. What in the world did he see in this woman?

From the way they were secretly whispering to each other and the constant giggling brunette, I didn't had to guess what they were talking about. Though I wish I didn't because the thought only almost made me puke my breakfast. Speaking about food, I was pretty hungry. Looking at the couple, I didn't want to disturb them. Trust me, I've learned it the hard way. Somehow girls don't like their 'boyfriends' little sisters. It was like they were jealous or something. Although, I had no idea what they were jealous about. I mean they can have Dean, as long as they bring him back.

Shooting one last glance at my brother and the clingy girl who were still both caught up in their conversation, I decided to go buy my own snack. Checking my pocket for money, I found a five dollar bill. Enough to buy an ice cream from the little van across the street. I knew Dean would never approve of letting me go off by myself. But if I hurry up and make my way back, he won't even realize I was gone. Besides he was too mesmerized with whatever the woman was saying.

Making my way over to the ice-cream van, I could feel the sand slipping in my pink chucks, making me stamp hard with my feet once I hit the concrete. Being the attentive girl I was, I made sure to watch both sides of the road before carefully crossing the street. I was lucky there was only one person in front of me queuing.

"What would it be for you, hon?" a handsome young man asked. I had to stand on my tiptoes to catch a glimpse of all the flavors he had.

Covering my blue eyes from the blaring sun with my hand, I looked up at the man. "Uhm, one cone with a chocolate flake, please," I asked politely giving him the five dollar bill. Passing me the cone and my change, he even gave me a lollipop with it.

"For being so polite, take it kid," the man winked at me and I couldn't help but blush. Damn those freckles. My Dad always said I was cute like a button whenever I blushed. Well, I hated it. I shyly smiled at the man in thanks. Making my way back to Dean while taking a lick, I suddenly realized something.

The bench was empty. Empty as in, no one was sitting on it. Looking around at every bench, I couldn't find my brother. Panic started to rise inside of me. Running around in the park, I did my best to search for him or the girl, but to no avail. The heating sun started to give me a headache and my mouth was feeling dry from all the running. My ice cream was long forgotten, it fell somewhere on the ground when I was running.

They wouldn't have left me, right? Dean always made sure I was safe before he left with a girl. He wouldn't have forgotten about me, would he? Tears were prickling my eyes, making my vision blurry. After a couple of minutes not finding them, I decided to make my way back to the motel, but then I realized Dean drove us here with the Impala, it's too far. That's when an idea popped in my head.

The sound of my sneakers hitting the concrete were loud with every step I took. I was running so fast to the front of the candy shop where my brother parked the car. My hair that used to be in a ponytail, came loose. I could feel my heart beating super-fast and my breath coming in short pants. The tears were still freshly pooling in my eyes, making it hard for me to focus. The thought of not finding the Impala made me only panic more.

I roughly wiped the tears away with my hand so I could see better. I was just about to turn around the corner, when the sound of my chucks against the sidewalk stopped. It took me a second to realize I was off the ground and someone was holding me from behind. The panic I felt back then was nothing compared to the panic I felt now. Struggling against the person's hold, I tried to scratch at the arms around my waist. When this didn't help, I prepared to scream. Only the sound never came out when the person clamped a hand over my mouth. Flailing with my legs, I managed to hit the person on its shins. I was set back on the ground but the strong hold around my waist remained.

"Son of a bitch!"

The sound of the familiar voice totally caught me off guard. That's when the smell of leather, motel soap and just plainly him suddenly hit my nose. Turning around in the strong arms that encircled me, two green eyes were directed on mine. He looked relieved and a little bit in pain, guess I really hit him hard.

Wrapping my skinny arms tightly around his neck, I buried my head in the crook of his neck. I could feel his hold tighten and his hand stroking my hair. I didn't realize I was sobbing until he began to whisper soothing words in my ear. After a couple of minutes of just us hugging, I felt Dean slowly pulling away. But I wasn't about to let that happen, at least not yet. My brother didn't push and instead he stood up with me wrapped around him like a koala bear.

He was slowly walking back to the car, his hand stroking my back and hair the whole time. I bet he could feel how my heart was racing so fast from how scared I was. Just the thought of being away from my family was enough for me to get a panic attack. That's why I tried my best not to think too much of my Dad or Sam. Especially Sam.

"I thought you left me," I whispered against his neck, savoring the feeling of safeness and home. He tried to look at my face, but I only held on tighter. I didn't dare facing him right now. Besides I really needed the comfort to calm me down a little.

"What? Sweetheart why the hell would I ever leave you? I think the better question is why you left?" Although I knew he wanted to sound more strict, it was still soft.

"I was hungry and left for an ice cream? I was only gone for five minutes." I knew it was a bad idea. Stupid, stupid, stupid me!

"Emmy, you scared me to death when I couldn't find you. Why didn't you just come to me?" this time his voice sounded louder, I could feel the rumble against my chest. I knew the thought of him not finding me made him angry and worried.

"You looked too busy talking with that girl. And I thought that you wouldn't like me interrupting you. I know the girls mostly don't like when I do that," I weakly answered back. I could feel my brother stop and sigh. His hands softly unwrapped my legs around his waist and I let myself glide to the ground.

Looking around I saw we made it to the impala. The candy shop looked empty, as did the street. My brother kneeled in front of me with his hands in mine. He just stared at me, his eyes roaming over every inch of skin on my face. Feeling embarrassed, my face covered in red blush, I turned my gaze to the ground. I felt Dean cupping my chin and he made me look up to him again. His green eyes were full of worry but mostly love.

"Emmy, when it comes to you I don't freaking care about those girls. When you need me, you come to me," he punctured the last word by pointing to his chest with my hand still in his. "Do you understand?"

Raising one of his eyebrows, I quickly nodded yes. Sighing again he let go of my chin and took my hands again. Pulling me closer, he made sure my eyes were directly on his.

"If you ever leave without telling me first, you'll be over my knee. Get it?" Although he always threatens with spanking me, he never once did. But somehow he really sounded sincere right now and I wasn't about to test him.

"Yes, Dean."

He hated when I called him sir. My brothers always used to say they weren't my father but my brothers.

"You almost gave me a heart attack back there. Do you know how it was for me not to find you anywhere? All those horrible thoughts running through my head about the things that could've happened to my sweet innocent sweetheart sister? Jesus Christ sweetheart, I was ready to set everyone on a look out for you." The fact that he wasn't yelling, made me realize how scared he really must've been. Probably more than I was.

"I'm really sorry Dean," I apologized with quivering lips. Tears were rolling down my cheeks again and I couldn't stop the sob leaving my mouth. "I was really scared too."

"Come here, sweetheart," he engulfed me in his embrace again after wiping away my tears. He was slowly rocking me from side to side while repeatedly kissing the side of my face.

"Just don't ever leave me again. Never."

I wasn't planning on doing that in the near future. In fact I don't think I'll ever want to leave him. Or my Dad for that matter. I don't understand how Sam did it. Because I, Mary-Elisabeth Winchester, will never leave my family. Not in a million years.

**AN: So now I introduced you guys to Emmy (it stands for M-E, the initials of her full name ;) ). It would absolutly mean the world to me if you guys reviewed, I'd like to know your thoughts.**


	4. Prologue pt2

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

"Come on, Dad. Pick up the fucking phone," Dean murmured into the phone. It's been almost two months since we've heard a word from Dad. I could see my brother was worried but he tried to hide it so I wouldn't notice or be worried too. Thing is, I might be naïve but I'm not blind. I was smart enough to know my Dad wasn't just busy with an important business that could take him days. Or that that he was on the other side of the country, the reason why he couldn't call because of the bad reception. Something was up and by the looks of it, something bad was up.

Dean's telephone rung, taking one look at the caller-id he immediately went to the bathroom to pick up the phone. I could faintly hear him greet uncle Bobby before his voice muffled by the closed door. He always did that, whenever uncle Bobby, Dad, pastor Jim or Caleb where on the phone, I never hear their conversations. Not that I cared about whatever it is they talk about, but did it make me curious? Heck yeah! I would be lying if I said I wouldn't want to know what they were so secretive about. I even tried to eavesdrop a couple of times but that stopped when Pastor Jim caught me once. He gave me a whole speech about what happens to people eavesdropping in hell. It's safe to say he scared me so much I even asked for forgiveness every night before I went to sleep.

I brought my attention back to my math problems, which I struggled on. Fiddling with the butterfly necklace, a gift I got for my first birthday from Dad, I wished he was here. He was smarter and would've explained the exercises better than Dean did. But if there's one thing I learned, it's that you can't have anything you want. God knows how many times I wished upon a star, or prayed. But that's okay, it comes with the lifestyle. There are people out there who have it worse than me. Worse than checking in a different motel every week, being home schooled, not having enough time to make friends, missing you brother and Dad. Worse than having no mother.

The door opening brought me out of my sullen thoughts. Rubbing my eyes I was glad they weren't moist with tears, I didn't want to burden Dean with my own problems too. My brother sighed and took a seat at the table in front of me. He rubbed his face before taking a swig of his beer. I silently eyed him under my eyelashes, he was zoning out like he was in deep thoughts about something. Finishing my math problem, I closed my book and packed my school stuff away in my backpack. Looking back I noticed Dean's gaze was shifted to the necklace hanging around my neck.

"Dean?"

"Mhm?" he raised an eyebrow, indicating he heard me but kept his eyes focused on the butterfly.

"You alright?" I asked him worriedly. He kept staring a couple of seconds with a far looking gaze before he brought his attention to me. Leaning forward on his arms, Dean approached me with a hesitating look.

"What do you think about going to California?" California? Why would we go there? Last time I went to California was two years ago when I saw Sam … Throwing a questioning look to my brother, I saw him patiently waiting for my answer. Well his question definitely threw me out of the loop. If he was asking me if I wanted to see our brother, then he already knew the answer. But the big question here is why, why now? What's going on that Dean feels like the right time to pay a visit to our brother is now. I begged so many times to go to Sam, so many times I lost count. But Dad wasn't having any of it and Dean wasn't really a big fan either. One day my Dad was so fed up with my constant pleading, he totally lashed out on me. I've never dared to say one word about it anymore since that day.

Looking back at Dean, I slowly gave him a growing smile. "When are we leaving." I asked, trying to contain my happiness and enthusiasm. My brother shook his head with a smile, chuckling about how excited I sounded. I couldn't help it, just the thought of seeing Sam again was enough to make up for all the times he promised to call but didn't. Maybe I'm sounding too forgivable but when you love someone you easily get blinded by their mistakes. Or something like that, I think I heard that somewhere on Oprah.

"Tomorrow morning. That's why you better get some sleep because it's going to be a very long ride and we have a couple of days ahead of us," Dean ushered me into the bathroom for me to brush my teeth and wash my face, I was already wearing my pajamas. When I was ready I installed myself in bed. While unbraiding my hair a thought suddenly came into my mind.

"What about Daddy?"

The question seemed to get Dean's attention from packing our stuff. "Well, he's not going. He first needs to complete some unfinished business before he can come." Liar. There was suddenly a knock on the door. My brother peeked through the curtains before he mouthed 'five minutes' to the person outside. By the grin on his face I didn't have to guess about what made him so happy in less than two seconds. Rolling my eyes I covered myself and buried my face in the pillow.

"Good night, cutie pie," Dean kissed my forehead, adjusting my covers and pillow. "If you need me, I'm right outside. Call me and if I don't pick up just give me a shout. If someone knocks, you know the drill, do not open the do-"

"- Dean just go, will you? It's not nice to let a lady wait." My brother just chuckled and made sure if I was comfortable for the second time. Kissing me one last time, he checked if the windows were closed before pouring salt in front of them. It was something my brothers and Dad have always done. Pastor Jim said it was to protect us from the bad spirits and to prevent us from having nightmares. It sounded a little superstitious and weird to me but who am I to judge about that anyway. I still refuse not to believe in Santa, the tooth fairy and gnomes.

**SPN**

A soft brush caressed my cheek, I subconsciously leaned into the touch. The warm touch felt comforting in my sleep. The feathery strokes were slowly turning from soft to firm brushes. I felt the fingers caress more inches of my skin with each stroke. The action alarmed me and woke me up but I kept my eyes closed. I was lying on my side, facing away from the person stroking my face. It was like the hand was trying to turn me by almost cupping my entire face. By the long stick fingers I knew they didn't belong to my brother or my Dad.

Fear took over and every trace of sleep disappeared. I tried to keep my breathing in check so I wouldn't give away the fact I was awake. Where is Dean? My question was answered when I could faintly hear music in the background. Black Sabbath was unmistakably blaring through the speakers of the Impala. I suddenly felt another bony hand on my thighs, trying to turn me on my back. Okay, right now I'm definitely freaking out. I didn't even tried to pretend I wasn't asleep anymore when a whimper escaped from my lips. Keeping my eyes firmly closed, I let my body be moved. Shivers ran through me, I wasn't sure if it was from fear or from how cold it suddenly got.

I could feel myself panting, I was literally two seconds away from having a panic attack and faint. The hand on my face pushed away my hair while the other pulled away the covers in one move. I was closing my eyes so hard until I saw white dots covering my vision. The hands left my trembling body and I focused on my hearing. The room was quiet except for the music that was still coming from the car. After a couple of minutes not hearing or feeling anything, I opted to open my eyes. Hesitantly and slowly opening them, I noticed the lamp on my bedside flickering. With trembling hands I adjusted the lamp so it would stay on, ignoring how the heat burned my fingers. Looking around in the room I saw nothing out of place, windows and doors were still closed. There was absolutely no sign someone has been here. That must have been the most vivid nightmare I have ever had.

Laying back down, I felt something sticky on my pillow. Taking a look I saw a black substance all over my pillow and sheets. When I took a closer look, I noticed it were handprints. Panicking I kneeled back on my bed, that's when I noticed the black handprints were also on my night gown. I had no time to react when two hands suddenly pushed me on the floor. Turning on my back I faced the person standing in front of me. What I saw was enough to give me nightmares for a lifetime if it didn't scare me to death first. The thing in front of me was at least six feet tall. I could barely recognize a face but it was too mangled to be a human face. Its eyes were a sickly white while the skin was grey and covered in pulsing veins. It wore a long cape that reminded me of Little Red Riding Hood only his was filthy, torn and black. Before the thing could grab me, I let a blood curdling scream.

Trying to crawl to the door, the monster took me by the ankles and dragged me back. I stomped against its hands while holding on to the bed post but it was too strong. I tried to scream for help but the thing clamped its dirty creepy fingers over my mouth. It opened its mouth and made sucking sounds. I fought back as hard as I could, managing to throw a punch on its eye. It gave me enough time to run to the bathroom and right when I wanted to lock the door the monster knocked it off its hinges. Taking a swing at me I dodged the hit by an inch and the monster hit the mirror instead. Hundreds of sharp pieces of glass scattered about the floor. Not caring, I crawled over them, ignoring the stinging pain on the palm of my hands and knees. I heard the monster screech super loud while I was taking a run for the door. I didn't know if I imagined it or not but it was like the music in the Impala got louder drowning the noises we made.

I managed to open the door and set one foot outside when the thing took a handful of my nightgown throwing me back into the room. My head flew against the table, making me dizzy and too slow to crawl away. The monster placed its hand on my forehead to keep me down while slowly opening its huge mouth. Tears were spilling over my cheeks and my body was trembling so hard I couldn't even breath right. It looked it was sucking air out of my face and as every second passed by, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker.

BANG!

The deafening sound took the monster off guard and its attention was suddenly focused on the door. The music stopped and I could clearly hear a woman screaming in an inhuman way before another bang hit my ears.

"Emmy!" _Dean_. "Emmy!" he yelled out again from outside.

The door was slammed open and what I saw wasn't something I expected to see. My brother stood shirtless with a gun in his hand pointed at the monster hovering over me. I also noticed blood splatters on his chest and face. "Take your fucking hands off of my sister you son of a bitch!" I took advantage of the distracted monster and crawled under the bed as fast as I could. I instantly pulled my knees to my chest while doing my best at drowning out the fighting sounds by covering my ears and closing my eyes.

**SPN**

I don't know how long I was under the bed until a hand brushed my bloody foot. Startled I drew back and huddled further against the wall, all the while keeping my eyes and ears closed. The hand encircled my ankle again, trying to pull me. A shot of angst ran through me and I whimpered, trying to draw back. But the hand didn't let got and started to stroke my ankle instead. This only made it worse, thinking about how that monster stroke my face while I was sleeping.

"Emmy! Look at me!" The voice was so loud I heard it through my hands that were still covering my ears. The sound was so familiar and I slowly complied by opening my eyes and uncovering my ears. I faced my right side and was met by concerned green eyes. They were sucking my attention, something about them made me feel warm and safe.

"It's just me Emmy. It's me, Dean," he hurriedly consoled sounding so soft and soothing, it was drawing me to him. But I was still too scared to move an inch, it was like I was glued on spot. "Everything's alright sweetheart. It's gone, I promise. Why don't you come to me so we can get out of here huh." His hand released my ankle and instead beckoned me to hold it. I hesitantly looked from his hand to his face, back to the small part of the room I could see from under the bed. Afraid it would pop up any minute and finish what it started.

"Hey, hey. Look at me Emmy, look at me." When I pulled my gaze away from the other side to face him laying down on the floor, his head turned to me, he continued. "I know you're scared sweetheart. But there's nothing to be scared of anymore, I got rid of it. Just take my hand and we'll get out of here. I promise I'll never let anything hurt you or scare you again," my brother was talking slowly and softly, punctuating every word. "I'll protect you from any monsters. I'm batman, remember?" he finished with a sad smile, stretching his hand out to my trembling body.

Something about the way the skin around his eyes crinkled when he smiled and the way his soothing voice sounded through my ears made a click in my mind. Eying his hand, I let mine slowly trail to his before encircling it. He gave me a relieved smile and engulfed my small trembling hand before pulling me gently and slowly to him. I hesitantly crawled to his laying form on the floor beside the bed. Once I reached him I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck holding on for dear life. I felt him pick me up and hold my body tightly against his. Dean stood up, still holding me against him, murmuring 'thank god' all over again while burying his face in my hair.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Dean wiping the tears away. He kept apologizing, even though I had no idea how he had anything to do with this. Even though his hand was on the back of my head, trying to shield me, I still noticed the monster wasn't in the room anymore but the mess it made was still apparent. After ten minutes Dean tried to set me back on my feet but I whimpered and held on tighter by wrapping my legs around his waist, clinging more to him.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart. I got you, I got you," he whispered while kissing my face a couple of times to calm me down. Instead he shifted me on his hip to free one hand so he could take our bags to the car. He had to return two times to collect all our stuff. When he finished he set me down in the front of the car, I noticed something burning in the back of the parking lot through the rearview mirror. Dean climbed in the passenger seat and gave full gas, putting as much distance as possible. He only stopped after twenty minutes of driving, going over the speed limit the entire ride. He pulled to the side, shut off the ignition and faced me.

"Okay firstly, let's take this off." He pulled off my bloody nightgown. Turning on the light of the car he then took some tweezers and sterilized them. "This is going to sting a little, sweetheart," he warned before pulling the pieces of glass away from my chest, arms, hands and feet. I think I was still too drugged from the adrenaline because I didn't feel a thing, not even when he disinfected them with alcohol. After my brother spent almost a half an hour on my body he then moved over to the bump on my head. Asking me to follow his finger and if I felt dizzy or tired. My voice was still lost from the shock so I just nodded or shook my head in response. After he made sure all my wounds were tended, he gave me half of a pain killer and a clean shirt to wear while he also changed his clothes.

My brother drove another hour before he stopped somewhere in the middle of a deserted parking lot. He pushed back the front seat and fetched a blanket to cover us. Without any word he reached for me and lay with me tucked in his side. I just snuggled into him, holding tightly on his shirt while he wrapped his arms around me. I savored his smell and warmth, trying to get lost in his cocoon and forget about what happened. We haven't really talked about it yet and to be honest I didn't wanted to. Mainly because I was trying to ignore it until it eventually goes away. I knew that that was impossible. The coming nights will definitely be plagued by nightmares.

Something was off with my brother too, he was way too… calm about this. If I wouldn't have known any better I would've thought he was even familiar with this. Where did he even get the gun in the first place? Or where did all the blood on his body come from? Was that girl a monster too? I knew something was off with her… Speaking of monsters, what in god's name was that thing? I had so many questions, my mind was going to explode. Just thinking about it was enough to send shivers through my entire small body. Dean's warm hands were stroking my arms, pulling me closer to him.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere, I got you sweetheart," Dean comforted with his lips against my head. This was all I needed to make my body relax and my breathing to even out. I felt the adrenaline slowly leave my body and a stinging pain covered my entire body. Exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt so tired I couldn't even keep my eyes open anymore. Closing them I pushed away my thoughts and questions. Instead I tried to reduce them to one question. Something I need to know before I could let sleep take over.

"Dean? What was that thing?"

**AN: And this, ladies and gentlemen, is how Emmy discovered the family secret. Next chapter will start with the pilot. So excited!  
><strong>**Thanks to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited, I really appreciate your support :)**


	5. Pilot pt1

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character, Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

You know all those creatures people dress like at Halloween parties? The ones most that people, grownups and kids alike, are scared off? The ones you hide from in the dark? The ones your parents assured you didn't exist?

Well, you want to know something? They do exist.

I saw it with my own eyes, felt it with my own hands, and heard it with my own ears.

And to make it more spectacular, there are people out there hunting them. Like ghost hunters. Apparently I have lived my entire life with hunters. That's right, you heard me. My own brothers and Dad have been hunting those monsters since the day my mother died. Speaking about her death, she just didn't die from a fire. No, there was something supernatural involved with it. When I asked Dean about it he told me I was still too young. And that if I'm lucky maybe Dad will explain it to me. Yeah right, why don't you just keep more secrets from me while you're at it.

It's been two days since I have known that the monsters under my bed and closet were real. Two days since I got attacked by one of them. Two days since I discovered there was more behind my mother's death. Two days since I found out my family and their friends were hunters, monster-killing hunters.

At first I didn't really know what to think about the fact I have been lied to my entire life. Dean tried to explain it was to protect me and that if he had the chance to go back in time, he would've made sure I'd never discovered it that way. Better yet, if it was up to him or any of them I would've never discover. I can understand why they are so hung up on shielding me from the supernatural danger. But then again, it felt like some sort of a betrayal to me. My brother told me that it was okay for me to be mad at them, I had the fullest right. But that doesn't mean they'll think they were at fault. They knew what they were doing when they decided to keep me in the dark and if they had the choice they'll do it all over again.

How in the world does that supposed to make me feel?

What still shocked me the most is how oblivious and blind I have been the whole time. I suspected something with my Dad's job, but never have I ever noticed the guns. Or the times I had to stay with uncle Bobby or pastor Jim for days, sometimes even weeks. Or the stupid excuses and lies they used as an explanation for their bruises. Or the secretive talks and weird books. Could I have been more blind? Now it all starts to make sense, every puzzle piece falls back to their place. Every question finally has its answer. But not every lie deserves to be forgiven.

Especially not when the way I was raised, lying was a sin. It was like betraying your family's trust. All those years I shared every little secret of mine, not knowing how they kept huge ones from me. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt. I felt like I didn't matter, like I wasn't important enough to know about the family business. I was a part of that family too, I had as much right to know as any other member. I deserved to know about my own mother, the one that carried me for nine months. Even though I only spent five months with her and I don't really remember those times, it doesn't mean you have to hide the truth from me.

I haven't really talked during the whole trip to Stanford, except for the occasional 'yes' and 'no' and short sentences. I know Dean was worried, scared that I'd shut off because of the shock of seeing that monster. Truth is, I was more shocked about knowing the truth. Also, I didn't really have anything to say to Dean. No words could explain how betrayed, hurt and scared I felt.

"You hungry?" Dean asked me from the driver seat, while I was laying in the backseat. My head was on the side of the passenger seat and I was busy staring at nothing. I knew he could see me from the rearview mirror, he hasn't stopped trying to subtly check up on me the past two days, so I just shook my head no.

"You wanna pick the music?" No. "Want to talk about it?" Again I just shook my head and turned on my side away from him.

Dean sighed.

The Impala came to a stop in front of the red lights and I could hear my brother shift. His warm hand was softly rubbing my back, trying to get me to face him but I stayed immobile. "I know this is too much for you to take all in, sweetheart. But I promise you'll feel a lot better if you talk about it. I'm not saying it has to be with me, but I want you to know I'm ready to drop everything whenever you feel like talking. I know that when I discovered I wished I had someone to spill my thoughts to. That's why I want you to realize I'm there for you. Whenever you feel like it."

**SPN**

A sudden noise woke me up from my slumber in the Impala. Opening my eyes, I noticed it was dark and cold. Sitting up I saw a huge apartment building in front of the car and a sign saying 'WELCOME TO STANFORD'. Hold on, wait a minute. Turning around to look through the window behind the car, I realized the trunk was open which caused me not to see anything. I suddenly focused more on my hearing and detected Dean's voice and … Sam's.

"Alright, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean murmured while searching through the trunk.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" I didn't realize how much I have missed the sound of his voice until now.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

Hunting trip? Great, remind me again about how everyone knew about the family business except for me.

"I'm twenty-four, dude," my brother replied like it was an obvious reason. It was.

"What about Emmy?"

"What about her?" Somehow I could hear by Dean's voice he knew exactly what Sam was talking about even while his words were obscured in his shuffle through the stack of newspaper clippings.

"Well does she know? Are guys still keeping her in the da-"

"She knows," Dean interrupted abruptly, sounding sad and angry at the Same time. After a couple of seconds he continued, "two days ago to be exact."

"Wait, hold on. Two days ago? What the hell happened Dean! You told her?!"

"Hey, do you really think I would've told her? After all those times I begged Dad not to tell her anything and you think I told her? Really Sam?"

"Then how did she find out if no one told her anything?"

I don't know why they suddenly stopped talking but a deafening silence took over. Dean must have given him a look or something because next thing I know Sam was talking again.

"Oh no. Please no. What happened, is she okay? Is she in the car?" I could hear he was coming closer, probably to check inside the car but Dean stopped him.

"I'll explain what happened later, okay. And Emmy's fine, she's just still a little bit in shock I guess. I mean she hasn't really said much the last two days. And I would be lying if I said I don't miss her constant, sometimes annoying, but happy chatter. But I think you remember how long you haven't spoken too when you discovered, so just give her some time." Feet hitting the gravel came closer again and I lay down as fast as I could, pretending I was asleep. I heard the handle of the door but it never opened.

"Hey stop it, you'll wake her up. I finally got her to sleep, let her get some shut eye before she wakes up from another nightmare again," Dean advised our brother.

Knowing how stubborn Sam can be, I was surprised when I heard him go back to the trunk. Don't get me wrong I can't wait to wrap my arms around my brother, I missed him so much I couldn't even express it. But I didn't wanted to interrupt the whole conversation about the case. As long as I couldn't wrap my head around the revelation I just discovered, I wasn't ready to get confronted yet. And truth be told I also felt like I haven't slept in days, I didn't even have the power to keep my eyes open right now.

"Alright, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy," Dean continued, picking up where they left off, "they found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam replied, coming up with an explanation.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April. Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two,' ten of them over the past twenty years," Dean listed off. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." There was a pause as Dean was taking something else from the trunk. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

A feeling of jealousy crept up in me. Sam has been here for only five minutes and he already collected more information about Dad's disappearance than I did in months. On top of it, the information I'm hearing now is as new for me as it is to Sam. Dean might have told me some parts but hearing him now, makes me realize how much he left out.

_"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. Take care of Emmy. We're all in danger."_

Dad? I felt a pang in my chest hearing his voice again. Even though I was still mad at him for keeping me out of the secret, the miss was stronger than the anger. I couldn't wait to see him again, it wasn't like him to disappear without keeping us posted.

"You know there's EVP on that?" What the heck is EVP?

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean chuckled. "Alright. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

"_I can never go home..."_ Was that a woman? How did they do that?

"Never go home," my brother repeated.

A clattering sound signaled me someone closed the trunk. "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing. And neither did Emmy."

A pause took place. "Alright. I'll go. I'll help you find him." I had to cover my mouth with my hand to muffle my happy squeal. At least something good happened since the whole monster accident. "But I have to get back first thing Monday." I can live with that. "Just wait here."

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean yelled after Sam who made his way back to the apartment.

"I have this...I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." I knew you could do it Sam.

"Law school?" Even though I didn't see it, I could almost hear Dean smirk.

"So we got a deal or not?" By the silent answer I knew the deal was closed.

The Impala shook a little when Dean got back in the car. His leather jacket scraped against the leather seats when he turned around to face me. I could feel him staring at me but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to give away I wasn't asleep even though I'm two seconds away from dreamland. I tried to stay awake for Sam but I didn't have the power in me to fight the sweet sleep that was pulling me. It didn't help when Dean started to rub my back, as if he knew I only needed one small push to get me to fall asleep entirely. I don't even remember hearing Sam come back when I gave up and let sleep come over me.

**SPN**

"Hey!" Dean's yell woke me up from my deep slumber which this time luckily didn't consist of any horrible nightmares. "You want breakfast?"

"No, thanks."

Sammy!

I almost forget about yesterday's events. Groggily sitting up I rubbed my sleepy eyes, looking around I noticed we were parked somewhere in front of a gas station. Music was softly playing from the cassette player. In front of me I saw the back of a head I knew all too well to recognize out of a million heads.

"Aw, look who decided to join us! Good morning, sleeping beauty," Dean suddenly greeted with one of his smiles he only reserved for me. He was standing outside filling up the tank of the car.

Sam's head turned so fast, I was surprised he didn't get a whiplash. When our eyes met he gave me one of his big dimply smiles I didn't realize I missed so much until now. "Hey there honey! I still don't know how you manage to sleep through Dean's horrible music," he snickered, winking at me.

"Hey don't diss on my music bitch! My music is awesome, right Emmy?" Dean argued.

I still can't believe Sam is right here in arms reach, right in front of me. He looked more mature but he still had that soft touch. His hair also seemed longer than ever, I remember how he always hated when Dad cut it. Before I knew it, I flew over the bench and found myself on the driver's seat. My arms were tightly wrapped around my brother's neck, my face buried in his shoulder, savoring his familiar smell. I felt his arms embrace my small body.

"Still faster than light I see." Sam chuckled at my sudden move, I could feel the vibration go through my chest. My shoulders started to hitch from the sobs I couldn't contain anymore. "Aw, hey it's okay. Shh, it's okay Emmy," my brother soothed, swaying back and forth while holding on tighter.

"Oh great Sammy, now you made her cry," Dean reprimanded.

"Shut up Dean." Sam gently pushed me back so he could see my tear flowing down my face. He softly cupped my round face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Hey no more tears okay? You know how much I hate it when you cry," he reminded me, kissing my button nose. Wiping my face with the sleeves of my hoodie, I scooted closer to him. Wrapping both my arms around his right one, I snuggled into him by leaning my head on his broad shoulder. Closing my eyes, I just enjoyed his touch and tried to embrace the fact that my Sam was right here next to me where he belonged.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?" he asked after kissing the top of my head, "You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," Dean remarked, putting back the nozzle on the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam questioned while swinging his legs back into the car and closing the door. What did he mean by what names he wrote on the application?

"Uh, Burt Aframian," Dean told him, getting back in the driver seat and putting down his snacks. He took a small Kellogg's cereal mini box and handed it over to me after opening it. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal," he finished saying and closed his door too. Does that mean they actually steal money from other innocent people?

"That sounds about right." Apparently they have always done that because Sam didn't seem surprised the least. So not only were my family hunters but also thieves. Great. "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." After all these years you should've known by now Sam that questioning Dean's music is like walking on no man's land.

"Why?" Dean asked, obviously not understanding what the problem was.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes," Sam showed by holding up various tapes for every band he named next. "And two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

Dean took the box away from him. "Well, house rules, Sammy." He popped a tape from the box in the player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. And I only make exceptions for this little cutie next to me." His hand crept up to my side and tickled me. I let a short giggle escape before pushing away his hand. Dean just smirked at me, happy he at least got a smile out of me since three days. Dean dropped the box back in the white box of tapes and started the engine.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?" But his statement fell on deaf ears when AC/DC started to blear through the speakers.

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." I laughed quietly to myself as I watched Dean's childish behavior and started munching on my cornflakes.

**SPN**

We were cruising on Centennial highway and I couldn't help but think back at the old times. Sitting here in the front between my two brothers brought lots of memories back. I got everything I need right here with me, the music, the impala and my two big brothers. The only thing missing is my Dad in his truck driving ahead of us for Dean to follow him. I read a sign saying 'JERICHO 7' while listening to Sam talking on his cell phone.

"You still hungry?" Dean asked me when he noticed I started to fiddle with the empty cereal box in my hands. Looking up at him with my blue eyes, shaking my head no. "You want something to drink then?" This time I nodded my head yes. "What do you want? I think there's still some kool-aid or do you prefer water?" I knew he tried to get me to talk to him. Dean absolutely hates it when I give him the silent treatment. Even though I hated it too, I just didn't feel like talking right now. At least not yet but that doesn't mean I'll stay mute forever.

"Water's fine," I answered softly to make sure only Dean would hear me.

He gave me a relieved smile and I couldn't help but give him a small smile in return. Reaching under his seat he took out a small unopened bottle of water. "Here you go, sweetheart."

"Thanks," I mumbled. Just as he kissed my head, Sam hung up on his phone.

"Alright. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue." The pit in my something I had earlier eased a little in relief. "So that's something, I guess." Dean turned his head to Sam and then back to the road where a bridge was located. There were two police cars and several police officers scattered about the scene.

"Check it out," Dean said to which Sam leaned forward to take a closer look. My brother pulled over and they both took a long look before he turned off the engine. Dean then reached over me to open the glove compartment and pulled out a box. Taking a closer look I noticed it was full of ID cards with his and my Dad's faces on it. Dean took one out and grinned at us but his grin faltered when he caught our stares. Clearing his throat, he ruffled my hair, "All part of the job, cutie pie."

Then he addressed Sam and gave him a false ID card too before telling him to go. Letting go of Sam's arm, I sent a confused look to Dean. Pushing a blonde strand away from my face he gently cupped my chin, "Sam and I are just going to ask some questions to these officers over there, okay. You stay here in the car, we won't take that long alright?" Still muddled about this whole situation I just absently nodded.

I watched my brothers get out of the car and make their way to the bridge. This was so weird watching how their demeanor changed so quickly like they belonged there. When Dean told me they were hunters I only thought about how they literally chased monsters and killed them. I never thought they also did research on the field and actually interview people. Let alone pretend they were cops or god knows what else they had an ID card for.

I saw how my brothers walked into the crime scene like it was their actual job and they owned the place. If I hadn't known they were my brothers I would've actually believed it was their job. Dean asked something and the federal marshal straightened up to talk to him. My brother showed his fake badge, which made me presume the man probably asked who they were. I don't know what he said next but it must have been funny because Dean flashed him a smile. He then went over to the wrecked car while Sam asked something too. The marshal seemed to believe they were legit because he looked like giving away lots of information.

After they've talked a little bit more, Sam suddenly stomped Dean's foot making me snicker. As they started to walk away Dean smacked Sam on the head. My brothers were obviously bickering again, I rolled my eyes. An FBI agent made his way to them making them stop and face the man. They greeted each other before making their way back to the car. So this is part of the hunting job? I wonder if they ever got caught for misusing ID's or the credit card scams.

**SPN**

I was holding onto Sam's hand while we were approaching a young woman tacking up posters with a boy's face on it. Reading the big captions I presumed the boy was the guy, Troy, who was missing.

Walking up to her Dean spoke up, "You must be Amy."

The young lady eyed us and nodding, "Yeah".

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy," my brother pointed at himself and Sam respectively before pointing at me. "And this little one here is his niece, Emmy." Dean gave my hand a small squeeze making me play along and give the woman a small wave. I don't think I feel comfortable lying to her face and pretend I'm someone I'm not. But I also don't think now's the right time to express my thoughts.

"He never mentioned you to me," the woman noted. She started to walk away and I found myself following her when my brother pulled me with them.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean's lie was so smooth and fast it was like he prepared to say it in advance.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around," Sam told her while another young woman came up and put a hand on her friend's arm in concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked to which her friend nodded yes.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked the two women.

**SPN**

I was being squashed by my two big brothers in a booth at a diner. We were opposite the two female friends, facing them. Dean's arm was leaning on the bench behind my head.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did," the girl with the ponytail started.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

She shook her head, "No. Nothing I can remember."

"I like your necklace," Sam suddenly stated. I shared a quick weird glance at Dean who raised his eyebrows.

She held the weird pendant, a pentagram in a circle, and looked down at it. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff," she smiled sadly.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Could he make any more weirder comments? I looked up at Sam but he just shrugged at me.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean took his arm off the back of the seat and leaned forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." The two girls shared a look which we all noticed. "What is it?" my brother pushed.

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk," she answered my brother.

"What do they talk about?" both my brothers asked simultaneously. I had to hide a smile because it was nice to see them falling back into the familiarity of things.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." I found myself nodding with my brothers for her to continue. "Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." I couldn't understand how a dead woman could make men disappear without leaving a trail or any clue of where they could possibly be. This sounded like a perfect storyline for a mystery horror movie. My brothers looked at each other doing this thing where they talk with each other telepathically.

**SPN**

I wandered off in the library searching through some books in the kid's department. Like my brother, I loved to read basically anything that contained words. It was a way for me to escape from this world and go to another one with a different reality where pink unicorns existed. Dean never understood my passion for reading, only Sam off course. But then again I didn't understand his obsessive passion about the Impala either. All though I wasn't going to ever ask him about that, if you know Dean then you'll know to never question his love for that car.

After not finding anything interesting enough or something I haven't read yet I made my way back to my brothers. They were sitting in front of a computer doing research about that hitchhiking woman that seemed to make men disappear out of the blue. I saw Dean smacking Sam's hand before he got shoved out of the way.

"Dude! You're such a control freak!" Dean complained, hitting Sam's shoulder. I walked over to my brothers and got pulled on Dean's lap. I absently played with his ring on his hand that was wrapped around my stomach.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah." I felt Dean's chin rest on my shoulder.

"Well, maybe it's not murder," he replaced the word 'murder' with 'suicide' and hit enter. An article titled Suicide on Centennial came up as a result and Sam opened it. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river," Sam informed us after reading the article. There was a picture of the woman, Constance, the one who probably killed all these men and presumably Troy too.

Dean's chest rumbled against my back, "Does it say why she did it?"

"Yeah. An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." That sounded horrible, those poor kids and mother. I didn't know if I should feel bad for her or not. To be honest I felt more scared than anything else. I mean she's supposed to be dead more than twenty years ago and here she is killing people.

"_Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it, said husband Joseph Welch,_" Sam read the article next to a picture of Joseph. I noticed the bridge was the same one my brothers visited this morning.

"Isn't that the same bridge from the crime scene?" I asked my brothers. They both looked at me, surprised to hear my voice. I quickly regretted it until they both praised me for noticing it. Sam pinched my cheek while Dean hugged me to him against his chest.

**SPN**

We were back at the bridge, it was dark and foggy outside. I felt sleep taking over making it hard for me to focus and stay awake. Oh how I craved a bed right now, I thought while I stretched my legs across the backseat. My brothers were somewhere outside checking out the bridge where Constance committed suicide. I was slowly falling into a slumber until the car suddenly rumbled. Sitting up I noticed no one was in the car. I could see my brothers' confused faces from the window shield. Wait a minute, if they're not in the car and the keys are with Dean then who –

"EMMY!" Before I knew what was happening the Impala lunged right in the direction of Sam and Dean. I frantically tried to open the doors but cursed Dean for locking the car. I started to panic and scream when the Impala didn't stop and drove right into my brothers who both jumped over the railing. The moment the car stopped I could hear the locks open on the doors. I didn't spend any second and threw myself out of the car before running to the bridge. Leaning over the railing, I yelled distressed for my brothers.

"DEAN?! SAMMY?! DEAN?! SAM-"

"Right here, Emmy! I'm okay!" Following his voice I found Sam hanging on the edge of the bridge. He was able to get himself over the railing with ease. He checked me over for any injuries asking me if I was okay. When I told him I had nothing he wrapped me in his strong arms.

"DEAN!?" We both yelled next. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest from worrying. God, please let him be okay too. We suddenly caught a movement in the water, someone was crawling out of it and came onto the mud.

"What!" Yelled a panting and filthy Dean. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sam asked to which Dean holds up one hand in an OK-sign. Sam laughed, all though I don't how he could bring himself to even smile. I think I almost had a heart attack, first the car now my brothers who I almost lost. My brother moved us away from the bridge, hugging me in relief.

When Dean made it back to the Impala he shut the hood before leaning on it next to Sam. I was standing between Sam's legs, leaning against his chest while he wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind.

"Your car alright?"

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems alright now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean yelled, his echo loud and clear. "My baby sister was in that car," he mumbled angrily to himself.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asked our brother. Dean threw his arms up in frustration, flicking mud off his hands. I scooted closer to Sam, trying to stay away from the dirty mud and smell.

Sam sniffed, "You smell like a toilet." This time I could bring myself to giggle. But I shut up immediately when Dean gave me a look. He opened his arms and came closer to me.

"Can't I have a hug? I almost died over there," he joked trying to wrap me in his arms. I escaped from Sam's grasp and tried to hide behind him but to no avail. I then opted for running hoping Dean wouldn't catch me. "You may be fast, Speedy, but you're nothing compared to me!" Dean challenged, catching the back of my hoodie, luckily I managed to escape from his grasp. Someone suddenly picked me up around the waist and shielded me from Dean.

"Hey! Leave her alone you skunk!" Sam came to the rescue.

"Dude, that's not fair! Why do you always spoil the fun? I was this close!" Dean complained throwing a mean glare at same. I couldn't help but snicker when I saw his face. "Watch it little lady, I'll catch you one day," Dean warned, using his two fingers to motion from his eyes to me in a 'I'm watching you'-manner. This only made me laugh harder.

**AN: Remember that this all very new to me, so please leave a review with some feedback ;)**


	6. Pilot pt2

"One room, please," Dean asked the clerk of some motel we chose to rest, catch some sleep and for someone to take an urgent shower. The man at the desk took the card Dean handed him and looked at it, raising an eyebrow.

"You guys having a reunion or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as confused as we all were.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

My brothers did that thing again where they talk to each other with just one look.

Before I knew it I was following my brothers to a motel room. I was enhanced by the way Sam was skilfully picking the lock of the door, trying to ignore the reason why he might be so good at it. Dean constantly tried to block me from the view by standing in front of me but I still managed to catch a glimpse. I saw my other brother open the door before pulling Dean in by the back of his jacket. Being the last one I closed the door shut. We looked around and the first thing that came in my mind was that Dad had definitely been here.

The messy room was filled with books and papers, really weird symbols and off course rests of junk food. Yeah, no doubt that he was here. I was flicking through some newspapers and notes when Sam's voice suddenly caught my attention. The light was turned on and I came face to face with a half-eaten burger. I recoiled because of the smell and shot a mean glare at Dean who winked at me.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least," he remarked after sniffing at the hamburger on the bedside table. Did he really need to sniff at a burger to guess that?

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in," Sam said after fingering the salt on the ground. I remember when Dean told me two days ago that salt really was to protect us from bad spirits. So pastor Jim had been talking the truth the whole time.

While my brothers continued searching the surface, I wandered off, picking up random notes. Ignoring my brothers who were talking about the clues Dad found, I tried to decipher my father's writings, I never understood how he could even read his own writings. It looked like scribbles, crinkles and nooses to me. From what I could make out, he took the case pretty serious. There were pictures of other male victims and their personal information. I also found all kinds of articles about previous accidents involving Constance. Oh and lots of books about all kinds of weird lores and creepy pictures of freaky creatures. A shiver crept upon me, remembering the fact that these monsters actually exist.

"Alright. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up," Dean suggested, interrupting my concentration on a book on werewolves.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam stopped him, while I laid the book down back on the shelf, moving toward the bed to sit down. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." I wonder what that was about. You know what, on second thought, I don't want to know. I don't think I can handle more family drama, not after I'm still getting over the whole 'monsters are real'-thing.

Dean held up a hand for him to stop, "No chick-flick moments. I already get enough of those from that little chick over there." I couldn't help but roll my eyes when he pointed at me.

"Alright. Jerk," Sam laughed, shaking his head.

"Bitch."

Oh the good old name calling. I have to admit, I kinda missed that.

Sam turned around still laughing, he made his way over to me only to stop when something else caught his eye. Making his way to the large mirror, he took a small picture. My curiousness got the best of me and I decided to also take a look. Sam noticed my presence and lowered down to his knees for me to see. Leaning my arm on his right shoulder, he wrapped his long right arm around my waist. The picture was of Dad sitting on the hood of the Impala with a young boy on his lap and another one sitting right next to him.

"You see that one?" Sam pointed at the little boy being held by our Dad, "That's me. And this one over here is Dean."

"Look, Dean was also blond, just like me," I pointed out with a small smile, showing off my dimples.

"Yep, you even have the same freckles. And you want to know a secret?" Sam asked me with a cheeky smile to which I nodded excitedly. "I remember mom telling me once, people always thought Dean was a girl when he still was a baby."

I gasped in surprise, "Really?"

"True story. But don't tell him you got it from me okay? It's a secret," he whispered the last part in my ear before kissing my cheek and lifting me up in his arms. After throwing away all the junk littering the bed he set me down on it. I could still smell musk, beer and my Dad's cologne on the dusty sheets, unpleasant for some but very comforting to me. Laying on my side, Sam did the same thing, only he made sure he was on his other side so he could face me.

"Look at you, you grew up to be a big girl since the last time I saw you," Sam smiled, tickling me under the chin.

Pushing away his hand I pouted, "Dad says no matter what, I'll always be his little girl though."

"Did he now? What can I say, Emmy? Typical fathers," he joked with a 'what are you gonna do about it'-shrug. I just shook my head at his useless statement.

"Why did you never call back, Sammy?" The question was out before I could stop myself.

My brother sighed, stroking his hair back, "I wanted to, Emmy, I really wanted so badly. But I-I just, I didn't – what I'm trying to say is that I couldn't stand it anymore." When he saw my confused expression he continued, "I knew how every time we called, you always beg me to come back, to visit you. And you know very well how I can't say no to you. But the thing is, I wished I could come see you but I honestly couldn't. You always cry whenever I say goodbye through the phone, let alone if we said goodbye in person. I guess I just couldn't stomach the thought of seeing you so sad. It would literally break my heart in two. Better yet, it would make me pack my bags, leave everything behind in Stanford and run back to you. But I promised myself I would never go back to that hunting life again. That's why I thought I'd set my teeth, avoid any contact until I finished my classes before reuniting with you guys again."

I guess I understood his motive but it still didn't make everything right. I knew that after this he was going back to Stanford and who knows how long it'll take before I ever see him again. I didn't realize tears were running down my cheeks until Sam wiped them away.

"Hey don't cry, honey. You're breaking my heart over here," he took my arms and pulled me flat against him, his chin resting on top of my head and I listened to his heartbeat. "I know it was a wrong move from my part. But I learned from my mistake and I won't do it again, I promise. From now on, you call me whenever you want. You can skype me whenever you feel like, heck you can even visit me. Maybe I can even introduce you to my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked meekly. Reaching in his pocket he took out his cell phone and showed me a picture of her. She had wonderful long blonde hair just like me, only she had a different shade of blonde. Her shining brown eyes and a beautiful smile only made her more gorgeous. "She's really pretty. What's her name?"

"Thanks, honey. And her name's Jessica." After another minute he put his Blackberry back before facing me again. By the look on his face, I knew what was coming next, "So Dean told me you got attacked by a monster."

"It was really scary. He had on a long cape, his face was grey with blue veins and his eyes were white. He looked like an old man, a very very old man. And you know how I don't like old people," I whispered, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie.

Sam chuckled, kissing the top of my head, "It's a shtriga, Emmy. They feed off of little children's life essence. They mostly work with two, one to lure the child while the other attacks. This time, the lady was the one to distract Dean so the other one could get to you."

"Is that why you went to college? So you could get away from the monsters. Because in that case, I won't blame you," I admitted with honesty.

"Partly, because I wanted to have a normal life away from hunting. A hunter's life is no joke, sweetie, that's why we kept you away from it. Dean and I had a normal life before mom died, but you were born into this life. I think we wanted to save at least some years of your childhood. We knew we wouldn't be able to hide it from you forever, but the least we could do was try."

Great, now I feel bad for being mad at them in the first place. Hearing Sam's side too, made me realize my family just loved me too much. If it were up to them, they would lock me up and shield me from everything that goes bump in the night.

The bathroom suddenly opened and a clean Dean came out of it. Seeing my distressed face he asked me if I was okay. Instead of replying, I jumped out of bed and hugged him with my arms around his waist.

"Sorry for giving you the silent treatment for so long," I whispered with my face against his hard stomach. I could feel his hand stroking my long hair while the other was rubbing my back.

"Aw, you don't need to be sorry about that, sweetheart. It's okay if you needed time to take it all in," Dean said, hugging me tightly against him, looking up at Sam. "Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No."

"Aframian's buying," Dean tried again but Sam shook his head. "What about you, cutie pie?"

"The usual," I told him, leaning back to face him, my arms still around his waist.

"Wanna come with me?" he suggested.

"No, I think I'll stay with Sammy for a little while," I said, smiling at Sam.

"Oh I see, you're already replacing me," Dean faked being hurt, placing a hand on his heart. Giggling, I punched his stomach.

"You silly! I just really missed Sammy. I'll never replace you," I told him with a loving smile on my face.

"You better," he jokingly warned, shooting a menacing look at Sam who also laughed and shook his head at Dean's antics. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before putting on his jacket and left.

When the door closed, I walked back to the bed and lay back on my spot. Sam was on his phone listening to some messages. Probably from his girlfriend, I thought silently. That's when his phone suddenly rung and he picked it up.

"What about you?" standing up he sounded alarmed. After a couple of seconds he hung up and ordered me to take our stuff.

Worried I did what he asked, "What's wrong Sammy? Was that Dean?"

Sam pushed me to the bathroom, opening the small window near the ceiling, "Yeah, the cops spotted him. Let's go before they catch us too."

"The cops!? Wha- is he- shouldn't we- aren't you gonna- " I stammered watching him pushing the small bathroom counter under the window before he threw our stuff through it.

"Hey don't worry, we'll get him out of there. Now come on, we gotta get out of here. _Now_," he interrupted me. "You jump through that window after me so I can catch you okay?" I knew he was talking business and there was no time for arguing about my vertigo so I just nervously nodded. I looked how he climbed through the window, surprised he even fit through it, and heard a thud on the other side, "Hurry up, Emmy. I got you."

Climbing on the table, I hesitantly put my legs through the small window first. Looking down I saw Sam waiting on me with his arms wide open, "I know you can do it, honey." Closing my eyes I tried not to think about the height and jumped. The wind blew through my hair and I landed hard in my brother's strong arms. He didn't bother placing me down and ran to the Impala with me in his arms and our bags on his shoulder. We arrived unseen by the cops and before I knew it, Sam was speeding down the street.

**SPN**

"What are we doing here?" I asked my brother when I noticed we were pulling up at some old dirty house.

"Uh, I'm going to ask that Joseph Welch guy some questions," he answered while looking at the house from the windshield. "You stay here, I'll be right back."

Fine, it's not like I want to get inside that house anyway. And now that I saw the creepy old man opening the front door, I definitely didn't want to join my brother. Old people gave me the creeps, don't ask me why.

When Sam came back, it was already dark outside and we were still in the car. I just finished my burger and Sam just made a fake nine-one-one call. I don't know much about the law but I do know that you can get in jail for that. But Sam assured me he wasn't going to get caught and that if I wanted Dean back, it was the only way. Luckily it worked because the next person calling on Sam's cell phone was Dean.

"_Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal,_" Dean's voice sounded through the speaker.

"You're welcome," my brother grinned, winking at me.

"_You guys got out well? Is Emmy okay_?" Typical overbearing protective big brother, Dean.

"I'm fine Dean. I even jumped from a really high window," I boasted. What? It was really high, well to me it was. Can't help it I'm short and scared of heights.

"_Really? I'm proud of you, cutie pie,_" Dean praised, I could almost hear his smile. But then his voice got back to serious and I knew he was talking business now. "_Listen, we gotta talk._"

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"_Sammy, would you shut up for a second_?" my brother interrupted Sam's rambling. I hid a snicker behind my hand.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," Sam wondered after giving me a fake glare.

"_Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."_ What, he left? I shared a confused look with Sam.

"What? How do you know?"

"_I've got his journal."_ Does he mean that book I once took, curious because he always kept it with him like it contained a secret. Only to get yelled at for taking it, even if I didn't get a chance to even open it. But now I knew why he never let me touch it, let alone read it. If only I had known back then.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Yep, it was definitely the same book I had in mind they were talking about.

"_Yeah, well, he did this time_."

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"_Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going,_" Dean answered.

"Coordinates." Sam guessed with a nod. "Where to?" He questioned again. Come to think of it, he does that quite a lot.

"_I'm not sure yet."_

I suddenly felt a cold shiver running through my body, I could even see my breath fog.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

A woman abruptly appeared on the road in front of the car out of nowhere and out of reflex I screamed, "SAMMY!"

My brother looked up and slammed the brake while dropping the phone. The Impala just rode through her, as if she was a ghost or something. The car came to a halt and we could both hear Dean's voice on the other end of the phone, "_Sam? Sam! Emmy?!_"

Sam and I were breathing hard before I screamed again when I heard her behind us. She was sitting on the backseat and I leaned as far away from her as possible. "Take me home," Constance begged with a soft, yet still creepy, voice.

"Take me home!" This time she raised her voice, making me tremble from fear. I had a hard time wrapping up my mind around the fact that there was a ghost right behind me. And I have no idea what she wanted, what she'll do or what will happen.

"No," my brother told her with a determined voice. By her glare and the doors that locked themselves, I started to doubt if that was the right answer. Sam and I struggled to open the doors when the car suddenly started to drive itself. While my brother kept trying to get us out and steer the car, a voice in the back of my head advised me to buckle up.

After a while the car pulled up in front of a house and the engine shut off. I tried to keep my breathing in check while I felt Sam take my hand in his.

"Don't do this," my brother begged.

"I can never go home," Constance sounded sad, but still creepy if you ask me.

"You're scared to go home," Sam suddenly said. How did he know that? The door on my side suddenly opened, my seat belt came off next and before I knew it, my body got flung out of the car by an unknown force, wrenching me from Sam's hold. The concrete scraped through my skin, reopening the scars I got from the cutting glass that day the Shtriga attacked me.

"Emmy!" Sam tried to reach for me but Constance shut the car door again. Standing up, trying to find my balance first because apparently I hit my head too, I tried to open the doors but to no avail. I felt something dripping on my eye and I wiped it off with my sleeve. Oh great, blood. Sam's yell brought me back to the matter. Leaning on the window to get a better look, I saw five holes burning through his shirt. Constance was flickering in front of him, reaching back to his chest.

I was about to yell at her to stop or do something, anything to distract her when I heard someone yelling my name, "Emmy! Get back!"

A gunshot was fired, shattering the window of the Impala. Dean kept firing, coming closer and closer, until she disappeared. Sam managed to sit up and the car suddenly started. A strong arm around my waist picked me up from behind and carried me away from the Impala. Sam smashed through the side of the house causing a wreckage. Dean set me down and grabbed my hand instead, dragging me to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?"

"I think..." he groaned.

I sighed in relief when I saw him through the window, glad he was at least conscious after that hit.

"Can you move?" Dean asked helping him out of the car. "There you go," he said after closing the door before they were looking around. A desk came scooting towards us out of nowhere and again I found myself on the concrete after Dean pushed me out of the way before I got pinned too. Groaning I stood up, dusting of my jeans, careful for the fresh cuts.

What I saw next was really weird. Water began to pour down the staircase, a boy and girl were standing at the top. I recognized them from the photograph, they were Constance's children. They were holding hands and chorused, "_You've come home to us, Mommy_." Their mother looked at them distraughtly. Suddenly they were embracing her tightly, making her scream until they melted to the ground.

_What the heck was that?_

Dean came crouching down in front of me, I could feel his hands on my body, searching for bruises and scrapes. I felt him wipe the blood from my forehead and assess the wound. "It's just a scrape," he said to himself. "Does your head hurt, sweetheart?" I wasn't really listening, I was still staring at where Constance and her children disappeared. A hand cupped my face and turned me to face a pair of two concerned green eyes, "Hey, look at me. You feeling dizzy, you got a headache Emmy?" Focusing on my brother I shook my head.

"No, not really. I do think some of my cuts reopened though," I answered when Sam came checking on me too. Dean started to roll my sleeves up to take a look at the fresh cuts before also checking my hands and knees.

"Looks worse than it actually is. Let's get you to the car to cleanse and disinfect them," he picked me up in his arms, my legs automatically wrapped around his waist. I suddenly felt so exhausted, I yawned and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his warm shoulder. "So this is where she drowned her kids."

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them," Sam answered Dean.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy," Dean's arm left my back and I heard a slap followed by a grunt. Dean probably slapped Sam.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam asked.

"Hey. Saved your asses," Dean answered softly patting my back before shifting me on his hip so he could lean over to look at the car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" He then turned around so he could face our brother, "I'll kill you."

Sam laughed and I couldn't hide the smile on my face either. We both knew that was an empty threat. Dean would never kill us, he loves us too much.

**SPN**

Music was softly playing on the background while Dean was tearing down the road. I was drifting in and out of sleep from where I was sitting in the front between my brothers. My head was resting against Sam's shoulder while my hand was holding up a flashlight. He was busy looking up the coordinates Dad left for Dean on a map.

"Okay, here's where Dad went," he announced, getting Dean's attention. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean hummed his appreciation, "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning."

"Dean, I, um..." Sam's hesitant reply made me lean away from him so I could face him and sit back up.

"You're not going," Dean finished with a disappointed voice. The realization knocked out every trail of sleep out of me.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." I almost forgot about that. Just when I thought I got my Sam back, something like this had to happen. Told you, you can't always get what you wish for.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." I turned my head just to catch Dean glancing at Sam. "I'll take you home," he said quietly and I knew he wasn't excited by this either.

I tuned off the flashlight and leaned back on Sam's shoulder with sigh. My brother wrapped his left arm around me, his hand rubbing my arm in a soothing manner. He kissed my head a couple of times and whispered in my hair, "I'm sorry, Emmy."

**SPN**

When we pulled up in front of Sam's apartment, I could feel the lump starting in my throat. I leaned away from my brother although I wished I could hold him forever. He looked at me with his typical sad puppy eyes and held my hands in his big warm hands.

"I'm sorry I avoided you and Dean, I realize my mistake and I _promise_ to keep more in touch this time. Dean's got my new number, so you call me whenever you feel like, ok? Doesn't matter if it's late at night, early in the morning, or just to tell me about a new book you read. Even if Dean's too busy talking on his phone with one of his so called girlfriends, just pull his hair and I guarantee he'll let go of his phone," he joked making me giggle through my tears and I could even hear Dean snort. "I'll miss you Emmy."

His arms engulfed me in his long arms, practically swallowing my small body. I could feel my freshly bandaged wounds sting from the hug but I tried hard to suck it up. His hair tickled my cheek and I took in his familiar smell of motel soap and musk. Trying to keep it in mind so I could always cherish the memory of my big brother.

"I'll miss you too, Sammy," I said after a minute and we pulled away from the hug. He cupped my face one more time, nuzzled my nose like he always used to do when I was little, making me giggle from the ticklish touch and left a last lingering kiss between my eyebrows.

The cold night air made me shiver when Sam opened the car door. I absently wrapped my arms around myself, feeling the loss of his warm embrace. He leaned through the open car window and said, "Call me if you find him?" I didn't say or do anything because I felt like the question wasn't addressed to me. "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" he proposed, this time he specifically smiled at me and I sent him a teary dimpled smile back.

"Yeah, alright." After Dean replied, he patted the car door twice and turned away. I could feel Dean lean towards me, his amulet dangling against my ear. "Sam? You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah," Sam said, waving one more time before he turned and made his way back to his apartment.

Dean spend no more time waiting and drove off. "It's just you and me again, cutie pie," he sighed, wrapping his right arm around my shoulder pulling me against him. I sniffed and roughly wiped my tears away. "Hey, you heard him. I promise it's not going to take two years before we see him again," Dean told me softly, stroking my sandy blonde hair away from my face.

I leaned over to put the volume of the speakers louder when the cassette player started to sound all static. I felt Dean stiffen next to me and I looked up at him in worry. He was checking his watch when I saw the color drain from his face. He ordered me to pull my seatbelt on before I felt the Impala take a sharp turn, driving back to where we came from.

"Dean? What's wrong?" I asked him, the concern dripping from my voice.

My brother didn't answer, instead the view in front of me explained it all. Smoke and fire coming from the apartment made my breath hitch in fear. Fear for my brother, Sam's, life. The car came to a halt, luckily the seatbelt kept me from hitting the dashboard. Dean firmly held my chin, making sure I was looking at him. "You stay here, Emmy. You hear me?" I couldn't move my head to nod so I just told him yes. Next, I watched him get out of the car and run to the apartment.

I waited nervously, keeping watch on every movement, hoping my brothers would get out alive. My necklace somehow started to sting against my skin. Instead I put it over my t-shirt, rubbing the red skin on my neck that felt like I got burned. Confused I shrugged it off, maybe my skin suddenly couldn't bare the silver.

Every fiber in me was screaming to run after them but I never disobeyed an order from my brothers or father, and this time wasn't going to be the first. The urge to get out of the car disappeared when I saw both of them exciting the building after what felt like ours but probably only were ten minutes. Relief took over and I wiped away the tears I didn't even know were flowing over my cheeks.

I waited until they both made their way over to the car, I then got out and wrapped Sam in a tight hug. He hugged me back but his embrace was weak and limp. Letting go of him, I looked up and saw his face suddenly harden. I moved backwards to Dean who placed his hands on my shoulders. I sent a questioning look at my brother and he mouthed 'Jesse'. As on cue I heard the ambulance's siren, that's when realization hit me. Poor Jesse, I didn't even get the chance to meet her. But mainly, poor Sam. After everything he didn't deserve to lose the one innocent person he loved so much.

The trunk opening brought me back to reality. Sam took out a shotgun and loaded it before tossing it back. He turned towards us, his face set in a mask of desperate anger. He shut the trunk with a hard slam but not before saying, "We got work to do."

**AN: A big thanks to all of you out there who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story. You guys are the best!  
>Some of you asked me how old Emmy is, well she's nine years old (my bad if that wasn't clear enough). It's really hard for me to make her sound like a nine year old because I'm like ten years older than her lol. But I do know a couple of nine year olds in my family, and I discovered that some of them are very childish while others are mature. I wanted Emmy to be a mix of that. She's still a child, an innocent child, and I thought it'd be unrealistic if she suddenly became all badass. I wanted her to mature gradually, step by step, as she gets more introduced to the hunting lifestyle that's filled with monsters, blood and gore. Besides, the family business is all new to her, so it'll take time for her to get used to that. But remember that she's only a nine your old kid who just discovered that monsters and ghosts excist. Imagine how you would react ... exactly. Also don't forget that Sam and Dean had years to accomodate to the hunting and everything else that comes with it. While as Emmy just really got thrown in it.<br>Ok so I just really wanted to clarify that :) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Wendigo pt1

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character, Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

I was sitting in the backseat of the Impala, playing Super Mario Bros on my Nintendo. I had turned down the volume, aware of Sam who was sleeping in the front. He seemed to have trouble sleeping, constantly plagued by nightmares of Jess's death. I felt really bad for him, he was the last person who deserved to deal with this tragic incident.

Sam's jerky movement pulled my attention away from the screen. He rubbed his eyes and I could see Dean looking over, concerned.

"You okay?" he asked Sam who just glanced over and then away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Why didn't his response surprise me? Sam was number one in lying about his feelings and pretending he was okay.

"Another nightmare?" Dean questioned, although he knew the answer all too well. By now, after having heard this conversation so many times, I just resumed playing my game.

I heard Sam clearing his throat before Dean asked another question, "You wanna drive for a while?" Wow, did I just hear that right? By Sam's laugh, I knew I wasn't the only one having heard that.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that," Sam pointed out incredulous.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." This proves again that Dean is prepared to do anything for his siblings. I remember after the Shtriga attack, he even let me eat three ice creams. In one day. Before and after dinner.

"Look, man, you and Emmy are worried about me," His comment got my attention and I could see him give me a small reassuring smile through the rearview mirror. "I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

"Mm-hm," was Dean's only reply. I knew the right translation was; yeah right, Sam.

"Alright, where are we?" Sam said, taking a map, spreading it across his lap to change the conversation.

"We're just outside of Grand Junction," I answered the same time as Dean, not pulling my eyes away from Mario jumping under the yellow rocks, earning more coins. I did look up when Dean addressed me.

"How did you know that, smarty pants?" he asked me with playful smile.

"Because I saw it on the signs…" I trailed off, not understanding why he sounded so surprised.

"Oh, thought you were too absorbed in that game of yours," he simply explained, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"I'm a woman Dean, unlike you I can multitask," Even though I sounded serious, it still made Dean laugh and I even caught Sam's shoulders shake.

"Uh, you're not a woman. You're a little nine year old girl," Dean stated with that cheeky smile of his.

"Well, I'm not always going to be a little girl. What if I'm twenty?"

"Nope," he popped the 'p', "Still a little girl."

"Thirty?"

Again, he just shook his head.

"What if I'm fifty and old and wrinkly?" I asked, internally cringing at the thought. Ugh, I don't like old people.

"You're not gonna be wrinkly when you're only fifty, honey," Sam laughed. "Just look at Bobby and Dad," he said as he looked down at a map in his lap.

"Bobby is fifty!?" I gasped in surprise. "I thought he was eighty or something," I mumbled to myself.

This time it was Dean who laughed, "You better make sure he never hears you say that."

After a while Sam folded down the map and addressed my brother, "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

Oh please, not this discussion again. My heart went out to Sam, it really did, but he needed to just get over the fact that there was nothing for him to do there anymore. My brothers have looked for clues as to why a fire suddenly broke out, coincidentally, but they came up with nothing. I did overhear them one night talking about how Jess's death was similar to our Mom's. Although that wasn't the strange thing, it was how they were saying stuff about yellow eyed demons, something with ceilings and some other things I didn't understand.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—" Dean began but Sam finished his sentence.

"We gotta find Dad first."

"Dad disappearing – " I could feel Dean's eyes on me as if to check if I was listening or not. To please him, and also so I could hear what he was planning on saying, I pretended I was too busy playing. " - and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence," he continued with a hushed voice, leaning closer to Sam.

I knew Dean didn't tell me everything about how mom died, I remember him telling me that if I was lucky maybe Dad will tell me about it. I just wish they'd stop with all those secrets and come out with it. If I can handle the truth about them hunting monsters, I think I can also handle the truth about her death. But you know what they say, patience is a virtue.

"Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do," he said, his voice louder now. Confident.

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" Dean asked as confused as I was.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods," Sam clarified, putting down his map. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

**SPN**

We arrived at the ranger station a couple of minutes later, parking next to a sign that read, "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".

Going in, I followed Sam who was looking at a raised relief map of the national forest while Dean was poking around. "So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote," Sam pointed out as I was touching the hard exterior of the hills on the map, tracing his fingers as well. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Curious, I made my way over to my oldest brother to see it with my own eyes. I was looking at a framed picture of a man standing behind a huge bear. And I mean really huge, as big as a horse.

"Wow, is that picture even real?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It looks real," Dean answered. I looked up at him and he just shrugged his shoulders at me. If he said so.

Sam came to stand on the other side of me, "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

Startled, we all turned around facing the new voice. An old man, probably a ranger stood in front of us with a mug in his hand.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper," Sam came up with an explanation. "Oh and this is just my little sister." he added when the ranger's eyes dropped to me.

Dean grinned and raised a fist, "Recycle, man." I mentally face-palmed at his comment.

"Bull," I could feel my brothers looking at each other over my head as the ranger barrelled on, "you're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—" Dean admittedly lied after a while and took a look at the ranger's name tag, "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" Dean shook his head in reply. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well, that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean said and by the sound of it I think he was on to something.

"That is putting it mildly," Ranger Wilkinson admitted.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Oh he was definitely planning something.

**SPN**

Exiting the ranger's station, I walked in front of my brothers. I could hear Dean chuckling, content with the fact he got the information he wanted.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam questioned, sounding on the verge of being mad.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked while he unlocked the car.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam confronted.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean shrugged as if it was obvious.

"Can I sit in the front?" I meekly requested when there was a pregnant silence, edging toward the passenger's side of the Impala as we approached.

Keeping eye contact with Sam, he put his hand on top of my head, stroking my hair before answering, "Sure, sweetheart. What?" Sam finally asked after Dean kept looking strangely at him.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now," Sam simply answered, turning away and took shotgun.

"Really?" Dean raised his eyebrows before he looked down at me.

Don't look at me, you're the one leading cases with Sam for over years, this is all new to me.

**SPN**

It was already night time when we were sitting at a diner. My brothers just picked me up from the motel where I waited for them. Well waited wasn't really the right term, I believe working is more suitable. Since Sam got back with us on the road, he was adamant on me doing my best for school. As if the online scholar project didn't already gave me enough work, Sam apparently thought they didn't and decided to add some more assignments. Saying I couldn't learn too much. Well obviously that's a lie.

Sitting down at a table, my brothers made sure I was in between them. A man walked in the bar and a sudden feeling of familiarity hit me when I smelled the scent of beer and cigarettes. It made me realize how hard I actually missed my Dad. I wished he was here…

Leaning my head on Dean's shoulder, I tried to find some comfort from his touch and the familiar leather of his jacket. It always helped against the feeling of missing something, or in this case someone. My older brother could always sense whenever I'm upset. He wrapped his left arm around me.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam informed us while opening our father's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

Listening, I was about to take a nut from the little bowl in front of us when Sam pushed it away from my reach. Looking up he gave me a knowing look. You have no idea who touched those and you have no idea where they have been with their hands. Sighing, I slumped back into Dean's side. I could feel his chuckle rumble against his chest.

I watched as Sam took out a newspaper of The Lost Creek Gazette and showed Dean an article, "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

I silently read the headlines, "_Grizzly bear attacks. Up to eight hikers vanish in lost creek area. Hikers disappearance baffle authorities_."

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork." Sam pulled out his laptop, showing a guy's face on the screen. "Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out," my brother pulled up the video and went through three frames of the video one at a time.

"Do it again," Dean said, leaning closer to the screen, and I mirrored his actions.

Sam repeated it, "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

And that's when I finally saw it, a shadow. A really fast shadow.

Dean leaned back on his chair, pulling me with him. He hit Sam on the shoulder and said, "Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah," Sam rolled his eyes and closed his laptop. "I got one more thing," he passed another newspaper to Dean. "In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean questioned.

**SPN**

Finally my dream has come true! Last night, my brothers told me we were going camping. I honestly lost count of how many times I begged my Dad to take me out camping. It looks like so much fun. He used to say that there were creatures lurking in the dark. I always thought he was just trying to scare me so I'd back down. Now I know he was just telling the truth.

The Impala pulled up in front of a man, woman and a boy who looked a couple years older than me. My brothers got out of the car and Sam opened the door on my side, helping me out while also pulling out the duffel bag.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked with a loud voice and smirk.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" the young lady asked. Remembering what Sam told me in the car, I assumed she was Haley, the missing dude's sister. And the boy beside her must have been the other brother, Ben. Which left the other man, armed with a nasty looking shotgun, to be a ranger.

"Who are these guys?" the yet-to-be-named-man asked in an impolite manner, I mean that's how it sounded like to me.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue," Haley answered him, eying my brothers and me suspiciously.

"You're rangers? What about you, sweet cheeks?" he pointed at me with a smirk, a smirk as nasty looking as his gun. Again, that's just how it looked like to me.

"That's right," Dean nodded before putting an arm around my shoulder. "And this is one of the younger scouts, they're currently learning about surviving in the woods. Thought the only way to really get a grasp on survival is to actually get a taste of it. So she's the lucky one who got picked out for this exceptional experience, aren't you sweetheart?" Dean winked at me with a mischievous smile. I just gave him one of my dimpled ones back.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley suddenly pointed out. Don't look at me, I was perfectly suited for this. Like I said, I've been looking forward to this since forever.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts," Dean commented with a grin, pulling me along with him as we followed behind Sam. I let out a snicker at the thought of my older brother wearing shorts. Dean must've noticed because he softly pinched my side, which only made me giggle even harder.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt," the ranger's warning voice made me shut up immediately, any trace of laughter on my face vanishing.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all," Dean promised, sounding sincere. He then tugged me with him again, passing ahead of Sam.

**SPN**

We'd been hiking for over two hours and I slowly started to feel the muscles in my lower legs pulsing. It doesn't mean I was about to give up, nuh-uh. I wanted to hike and camp, so I was the last person to complain at the moment. Luckily I had Sam holding my hand, pulling me along with him, he was literally doing half of the work for me. I guess older brothers with long legs and strong grip do come in handy.

The sudden commotion ahead of us brought my attention away from my own game of avoiding the green leaves. Looking up I saw Dean being held up by Roy. I shot a worried glance at Sam but he just gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?"

I watched as Roy grabbed a stick and poked something that looked like a bear trap. "You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger," Roy warned with a sarcastic voice, dropping the stick and retaking the lead. I'm starting to hate this guy, even though he saved my brother from being hurt, I still hate him.

"It's a bear trap," Dean pointed out the obvious and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. Sam shook his head at our brother and pulled me back with him, following the ranger and leaving Dean and Haley to take the rear. I could faintly hear Haley ask Dean who we really were, guess our cover blew up.

After another hour we were still hiking on. This time I was holding Dean's hand, because god forbid I wasn't at their side for only one minute. But to be honest, I wasn't really complaining. Knowing that there was a huge chance some creature was still lurking in the woods, I for one didn't want to be that guy from the movies that gets separated from the others until the rest find him…dead!

I was sipping on a bottle of water when Roy spoke up again, "This is it. Blackwater Ridge."

Sam headed past the group to join Roy who stopped in front of us, "What coordinates are we at?"

Roy took out his GPS, "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Dean had a pensive and concentrated look on his face and before I could ask what was wrong, he shushed me, "You hear that?" After a couple of seconds of nothing but silence, I was more confused.

"Yeah. Not even crickets," Sam commented. Well, now that he mentioned it, I hadn't even noticed.

"I'm gonna go take a look around," Roy said with a determined voice.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Sam advised him.

"That's sweet," Roy mocked while waving his gun. "Don't worry about me."

He pushed between my brothers, almost knocking me over too but luckily Dean pulled me in front of him sending Roy a vicious glare.

"Alright, everybody stays together. Let's go," Dean commanded, pulling me in front of him, making sure I stayed between him and Sam.

We arrived at a huge rock when Roy's voice yelled out, "Haley! Over here!" Following Haley, we all ran after her until we came to a halt.

"Oh my God," Haley suddenly said, she sounded repulsed. Curiosity got the best of me and I found myself stepping next to her to peek at what seemed to get her so shocked. Scanning the view in front me, I startled, taking a step back. There were torn open tents, covered in a red substance that I knew all too well to be blood. Supplies and other stuff were scattered about the place. It was like someone, or something, came in here and wrecked everything that seemed to be in its path.

"Looks like a grizzly." Yeah, you mean like that huge bear we saw in the ranger station. I'm starting to believe the framed photograph was real.

A hand clapped down on my shoulder and I almost jumped out of my skin until I noticed it was just Dean. Crouching down in front of me, he pulled a leaf out of my ponytail.

"I don't think I want to go camping anymore," I confessed with a whisper.

"Tommy?" Haley started taking off her backpack and went through the campsite. "Tommy!" she yelled again until Sam shushed her.

Dean chuckled and took my hands in his, "Hey, remember what I said. You stay with either me or Sam and nothing's going to happen, okay?"

I wanted to ask him what will happen if the monster caught him or Sam or both of them but I know I just had to trust Dean on this. If he promises something, he never breaks it, like ever. Nodding, he stood up but not before ruffling my hair and wrapping his arms around my shoulder leading me to Sam.

"Tommy!?" Haley screamed.

"Shh-hh-hh!" my brother told her again, agitated.

"Why?" was her snappy response.

Like her, I also looked up at Sam with a questioning look, wondering too why we had to be silent.

"Something might still be out there," he explained frankly.

Dean pulled me aside and yelled for Sam to come. He joined us, snapping a stick on his way and crouched down next to me. Seeing as my huge brothers were almost on the same eye-level as I was, I just kept standing between them, resting my arms on their shoulders.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird," Dean said in a hushed tone. Biting my lip, something I always did when I was nervous, I thought of a monster with sharp teeth and wings. I shivered just thinking about it.

"I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog."

"What's a skinwalker?" I asked them. My brothers shared a glance as if they were contemplating if they should tell me or not.

Sam suddenly spoke up, looking up at me for a change from where he was crouching, "A skinwalker is like a werewolf, only they can shift in any animal they want. Whereas black dogs are more like spirits."

"Have you ever seen one?" I asked him curiously. Sam nodded while Dean went off to Haley.

"Well, what do they look like? Are they big?"

Sam chuckled at my sudden interest and answered yes.

I gasped unbelievably, "Bigger than you?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned poking my sides. I shoved his hands away, trying to contain my laughter, "Huh? You surprised the creature is bigger than me?" Sam just chuckled at me when a loud voice suddenly caught our attention.

"Help! Help!" the person screamed desperately. Sam brought us closer to Dean, keeping his arm around me in a protective way. We followed Roy to the direction of the shouter.

"Help! Somebody!"

Once we arrived, we found no one. A weary feeling crept over me.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked us for confirmation.

"Everybody back to camp," Sam suddenly ordered, his hand holding mine firmly. The moment we were back at the campsite, I noticed all our stuff was gone.

"All the supplies are missing," Haley pointed out the obvious. "Our packs!"

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone," Roy stated, using the toe of his boot to rummage through the litter of trash left behind where the supplies used to be.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley demanded, turning to my brothers for an answer.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," Sam said.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear?" Haley almost wailed in disbelief.

Roughly one week ago I would've assumed the same thing. But now that I knew the truth, not so much. Although I was still hard for me to accept the possibility.

Sam pulled me to Dean and whispered, "I need to speak with you. In private." We all wandered off from the group until Sam spoke up again. "Good. Let me see Dad's journal."

I watched as Dean handed him the book, Sam opened it and flipped through it until he stopped at a page, "Alright, check that out." If I was taller, I would've been able to take a look at it, but obviously I wasn't that lucky. Although I was pretty sure they kept it out of my view on purpose.

"Oh come on, wendigo's are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west," Dean spoke up after having taken a look at whatever Sam showed him.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice," Sam pressed. Whatever that wendigo is, it does sound pretty creepy and vicious.

"Great," Dean let out a breath, then took out his pistol. I still felt uncomfortable around those, can't believe I never noticed them in my whole life. "Well then this is useless."

"We gotta get these people to safety," Sam ordered, giving back the journal to Dean. Making his way to the rest of the group. "Alright, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated," Sam announced.

"What?" Haley asked confused. Oh you have no idea.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it," Roy spoke up with more than just a hint of self-confidence and determination.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now," Sam advised again.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders," Roy challenged, his jaws strained. I felt the tension rising up.

"Relax." And apparently Dean did too.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you," Sam continued through gritted teeth. Biting my nails, I watched as the discussion heated up.

Roy stepped right in front of Sam who didn't back down. "You? Protecting me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night," he mocked with a smirk.

But Sam just got right back in his face, his nostrils flaring, "Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

Roy laughed in a mocking way, "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—" Luckily Dean interrupted Sam, making him shut up before he said too much.

"Roy!" Haley admonished.

"Chill out," Dean said to both Roy and Sam, but I think it was mainly directed to our brother.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him," Haley cried out with determination.

After a long pause, Dean announced, "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" Haley asked.

**AN: You guys surprised me with all those reviews and follows! I love the response and feedback :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, second part will be up by the end of the week.**


	8. Wendigo pt2

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character, Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

Deciding to sit next to Ben, I leaned my head against the tree, fiddling with my shoelaces. After a couple of minutes of dead silence, I looked up at him.

"Hey," it was the first thing that came into my mind. The teenage boy slowly turned his head to me, offering me a preoccupied nod.

"We'll find your brother," I told him reassuringly. Again he just glanced at me, nodding. Okay, someone wasn't really talkative. Instead I just focused back on Dean who was drawing something in the dirt.

"Are those your brothers?" My head shot up at the sound of the unknown voice. I realized it was Ben asking me a question.

"Yup, they're pretty awesome. They hunt monsters and ghosts," I told him with a proud smile.

He didn't say anything for a while and I thought he must've thought I was crazy or something. That's until he saw Dean coming in our direction, "Cool."

"Hey, sweetheart," Dean greeted, eying Ben shadily. "What are you guys talking about?"

We both shrugged our shoulders, making Dean squint his eyes in suspicion. Reaching his hand to me, I took it with both of mine, sending one more sympathetic smile toward Ben before being lifted up in one motion.

Dean wrapped his arm around me, leading me to Sam when he leant over to whisper in my ears, "You know that boy is way too old for you."

"Dean!" With my hand on his chest, I tried to shove him away. But he just chuckled, pulling me back to his side.

"What? I'm just saying, in case you forgot the rule about you not dating until you're thirty," Dean said with a tone like it was the most normal thing.

I could feel the color in my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Shut up," I muttered which only made him snicker more. When I noticed Sam sitting on a tree branch, I pulled away from Dean and sat down next to Sam instead. Crossing my arms, I pulled my tongue out at Dean who just winked at me.

Sitting down on the other side of me he quietly analysed our brother who was silent as he poked a stick in the dirt. With his bangs over his eyes, his forehead wrinkled, he looked like he was deep in thought. Dean's grin changed in a frown as he addressed Sam. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean—"

But before he could finish his sentence, Dean cut him off, "No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

There was a pause before Sam spoke up. "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" I think he was right, sighing I wrapped my arms around Sam's.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek," Dean admitted.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam said confused.

Dean came to crouch in front of us. "This is why," he said holding up Dad's journal. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

So that's our family motto? Hunting and saving people? I wonder if there were other families out there who worked by the same motivation.

Sam shook his head, "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

That's what I've been wondering too.

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it," Dean said determent.

"Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about," Sam discussed with Dean. I just rubbed his arm, trying to offer a little bit comfort.

"Okay, alright, Sam, we'll find them, I promise," Dean eventually gave in. "Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man," Dean told him.

Sam looked down at me, looked back up at Dean, "How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

"Well for one, them," Dean looked behind him at Haley and Ben, "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." He then looked at me with a sad smile, "And off course to protect this little cutie sitting right next to you." Dean tweaked my nose playfully, making me smile and forget about how I was supposed to be mad at him.

"I'll tell you what else helps," he started again, making Sam look up at him, "killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."

Sam and I both smiled but those smiles were quickly wiped clean from our faces when we heard a twig snap.

"Help me! Please!" someone shouted again. Before I knew it Dean stood and readied his gun. Sam pulled me closer to him shining a flashlight about.

"Help!" the presumably wendigo yelled again.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put," Dean ordered firmly, looking back at me to make sure I was safe with Sam.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy mocked. That guy seriously needed to learn to shut up.

"Help! Help me!" the voice sounded again before a loud growling broke out. Startled, I jumped back, feeling Sam's arms wrap around my shoulders from behind.

"Okay, that's no grizzly," Roy pointed his gun in the direction of the growl. I could faintly hear Haley soothing her younger brother. Suddenly she shrieked, pulling all our attention to her.

"It's here," Sam said. I gulped, my mouth suddenly feeling dry, and gripped Sam's forearms that were still keeping me against his hard chest.

I jumped when a gun rang loudly. A rustling could be heard before Roy shot at it again. "I hit it!" he exclaimed proudly and went to see what he hit.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean tried to stop him but to no avail. He then faced us and gently lead me to Haley and Ben. Dean up held up two branches that were burning at the end and passed them to Haley and Ben as a weapon. "Don't move," he told them strictly. He then put his hands on my shoulders and said, "You stay here, sweetheart. Sam and I will be right back, okay?"

"Wha - but – no – what if that windi-wendigo," I stuttered, scared they'll leave me here behind.

"Shh, it's okay Emmy. It went the other way, it won't come this way, I promise. But we have to go and trace that thing right now." Biting my lip, I just stared at my shoes and nodded, giving him my permission to go after Roy. "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." He kissed the top of my head. "Don't move." He pointed at the siblings again before he and Sam shot one last look at me.

I could hear Roy yelling something, but I couldn't make out his words. We were all carefully listening for every sound and looking for every movement. A sudden iron taste was in my mouth and I realized I bit too hard on my lip. Instead I nervously started to bite my fingernails. The deafening silence was worse than hearing something, even if it was a growl. Because right now I had the feeling that wendigo could be anywhere.

A rustling made our head snap simultaneously to the left where it came from. Haley pushed both Ben and I behind her and took a protective stance with her torch pointing in front of her. I held my breath as I saw the bushes move and the rustling became louder, signaling us that whoever was there was coming closer.

"It's okay, it's just us," Sam said, holding up his hands.

Relief washed through me and I found myself running to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt his hands stroke my hair while the other my back.

"Where's Roy?" Haley asked worriedly.

"He vanished before we could even reach him," another familiar voice explained. Pushing my face away from Sam's shirt, I looked at my left seeing Dean who instantly opened his arms for me. Without waiting another second, I ran to him, burying my face in his hard stomach. I know I should feel bad for Roy, because god knows where he is right now, but I still couldn't ignore the content feeling seeing my brothers safely back.

**SPN**

"Wake up, Emmy," a voice whispered in my ear making me groan in protest and bury my head in my hoodie cap. The person chuckled and I could feel his chest rumble against my back, "You're snoring, honey."

"I do not snore," I exclaimed with a sleepy voice.

"Uh, yeah you do," the voice, I recognized as Sam's, discussed with me.

"Nuh-uh, you snore," I mumbled, slowly opening my eyes. The first thing I saw was green. Lots of lots of green. Yesterday's events came back flooding in my mind and I remembered we were still in the forest looking for that stupid wendigo.

"Whatever floats your boat," Sam said and I could practically hear the smile spread over his face.

Sitting up, I noticed I fell asleep against Sam's chest, sitting in between his legs. I remembered how I refused sleeping anywhere on the ground, terrified that some bug would crawl his way into my ears or something. I hate insects… I stretched my arms, yawning, that's until Sam decided to tickle me under my armpits. Let me tell you one thing, nothing's worse than someone stopping you in mid-stretch or mid-yawn.

"Sam, stop it," I pouted, leaning away from him and standing up.

"What? It did made you get up, didn't it?" he pointed out with a smug smile. I just ignored him and dusted off my shorts and hoodie. Sam then motioned for me to follow him.

"Hey," he greeted once we reached Haley and Dean. I walked up to Dean, wrapping my arms around his waist sideways. I leaned against him, still feeling a little bit tired. His fingers were gently combing through my long hair that I let out from the ponytail when I went to sleep.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch," Sam stated.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in," Dean went along.

Sam took out the page in our father's journal, showing Haley and Ben about the Wendigo. This time he made sure I saw it too. "'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means evil that devours."

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter," Dean continued.

"How did a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help, and becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Ew," I pulled a face at what Dean just informed us.

"Like the Donner Party," Ben commented sheepishly.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality," Sam explained.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-human thing. You're always hungry," Dean continued.

I kinda felt bad for these people because in a way they're still human. But the reason they change into monsters is in the first place is to get stronger, not to actually become a human eating creature.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley questioned my brothers.

"You're not gonna like it," Dean admitted, sharing a look with Sam and then back to Haley.

"Tell me," Haley demanded.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there," my brother Dean clarified.

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, and so are knives," Dean held up a can of lighter fluid, a beer bottle and a white cloth. "Basically, we gotta torch the sucker."

**SPN**

Dean led the way through the forest, a Molotov cocktail in his hand. I was right in front of Sam, and behind Ben. I noticed claw marks and blood on the trees, making me slow down and gulp. Sam softly patted my back, reassuring me before I continued hiking onward.

An hour later, Sam was now leading our small group but stopped abruptly, motioning back to our brother, "Dean."

Dean caught up to Sam and me, "What is it?"

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow."

As if on cue a growling sound was heard loudly through the woods. We all simultaneously whipped our heads around. Suddenly I heard Haley shriek, facing her I noticed Roy's corpse land where she'd stood. Startled, I screamed in shock.

Sam immediately turned my head into his chest, shielding me from the dead body. "You okay? You got it?" he asked, although I don't know to who.

"His neck's broke," Dean said. I know I said I hated the guy and that I wished he would be eaten by a bear, but I never thought it would actually come out. My wishes normally never come true…

There was more growling. "Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean commanded us, we didn't question him and immediately took off.

Sam had a firm grip on my hand, pulling me along with him. Ben suddenly fell down and I felt Sam back down to help him up, "Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha."

My head snapped up when I heard Haley screaming. I couldn't see her or Dean anywhere, they were too far ahead of us.

"Haley?" Ben yelled while we were running in the direction of the scream. I noticed a familiar object and came to a halt.

"Sam, look!" My brother followed my gaze and took the Dean's broken Molotov cocktail. I shared a concerned look with him before we both yelled after our brother. "DEAN!"

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked as I was following him, searching for Dean. I felt like crying. My brother promised me nothing was going to happen with me, why didn't he promise he'd be okay too?

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off," Sam caught me sniffing and crouched down in front of me.

"Hey, it's okay honey. We'll find him, he'll be okay," he comforted me, rubbing my arms. "He's batman, remember?"

"Batman saves people, he doesn't need saving himself," I pointed out.

"Well maybe Dean is off saving Haley's brother."

I knew he tried to put me at ease but I won't until I find Dean.

"They went this way," Ben suddenly said. Walking over to him, he handed us over an M&M.

"It's better than breadcrumbs," Sam laughed, looking at me.

"I think Hansel is a better name for him instead of Batman," I commented, also letting a small smile lit up my face.

Following the trail we came to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says, "WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL."

Looking at each other, we shrugged and Ben and I followed Sam inside. My brother had his flashlight shining. Hearing a growling, he turned it off and pushed us against the wall. Before we could scream, he both shushed us. I could hear the floorboard creak and before I knew it we all fell through it. I felt different hard objects poking against my body and I immediately noticed a fowl smell of something humid and rotten. Opening my eyes, I saw two empty eye sockets stare at me. Screaming, I felt a hand suddenly cover my mouth.

"Shh!" Sam said, "Hey, it's okay, honey. It's okay, it's okay." When we looked up, Sam released my mouth and I sighed in relief seeing Dean and Haley hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. Sam pulled me up and lead me to our brother, "Dean!"

"Haley, wake up!" I heard Ben yell at his older sister.

Sam grabbed Dean and shook him, "Dean!" Dean, with blood and dirt all over him, finally woke up from unconsciousness and slowly opened his eyes. A huge breath left my body from relief.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah," Dean winced. I suddenly noticed all the dead bodies and skeletons laying around the cave. I gulped seeing how some of them still had some … flesh. They looked as horrible as they smelt. I felt myself unknowingly inching closer to my brothers.

When Sam cut down Dean, I helped him sitting down on the ground, leaning on the wall. Sam went to help Ben, cutting down Haley. I pulled a bottle of water out of my backpack and carefully put it to Dean's mouth. Pulling on my sleeve, I used it to wipe some dirt and blood from his face.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"I thought that that win-wendigo got you and that we would never get you back," I whispered, trying to hold back my tears. Dean looked at me like he felt really bad, even though he didn't do anything wrong. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him while I tried to hug him back without hurting him too much.

Dean kissed my temple. "You thought some stupid wendigo could get me away from you and Sam?" he asked me with a soft voice. I just nodded a little. "Nothing's gonna keep me away from you cutie pie, nothing." After kissing me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck a little tighter, needing to be closer to him after almost losing him. But I drew back when he grunted, I watched worriedly, maybe I held on a little too tight.

"You sure you're alright?" Sam asked concerned when he also heard Dean groan in pain.

Dean gave me a smile that said it's okay before pulling me close again. "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?" Dean grimaced.

"He's gone for now," Sam said.

I watched as Haley spotted her brother and started crying. Touching his cheek, he gasped making her jump back. I was surprised he was still alive. My brother Sam helped them cut him down too. Automatically my eyes went back to the dead corps, laying there with their clothes and mouths wide open. I noticed one of them looked small, probably very young and I shivered thinking about how the monster killed a little kid.

A hand on the side of my face, pulled my gaze away from the bodies. "Hey keep your eyes on me, sweetheart," Dean told me.

"Uh, Dean? Shouldn't you be taking it easy?" I said hesitantly when I saw him slowly stand up and move to our stolen supplies in the corner.

"Don't have to worry about me, cutie pie," he said with a smile as he took some guns. "Check it out."

"Flare guns. Those'll work," Sam grinned from behind me. Dean just laughed and twirled them. Again I followed my brothers down a tunnel, Haley and Ben were supporting a limping Tommy behind me.

"Looks like someone's home for supper," Dean said when we heard the growl again.

"We'll never outrun it," Haley panicked.

Dean looks back at the siblings, then to me and then to Sam, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." I still don't know how they can do this whole mind reading thing, but it started to freak me out.

"Alright, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here." He then pointed at me with a serious look, "You stay with Sam, Emmy, you hear me?"

"What about you?" I asked the same time as Haley said, "What are you gonna do?"

My brother just winked at us and started yelling, "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good!"

I was about to stop him from going any further, when Sam pulled me back by the hand, "Alright, come on! Hurry!"

Hurrying down the tunnel again, another growling sound echoed through the cave. Sam pushed me behind him and shot at it before facing the siblings, "Get him and Emmy out of here."

"Sam, no," Haley protested.

"Sam, where are you going?" I asked frantically.

"Emmy, honey, just listen to me. Go with them, I'll be right behind you," he ordered while hurriedly pushing me in the other direction. "Go! Go! Go!"

Shooting one last hesitant look at my brother, I turned around and followed the rest through the tunnel. I could hear Sam shooting at the creature that kept growling. After a minute or two, he caught up with us, "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry."

We ran till the end of the tunnel, the wendigo right behind us. Oh my god that thing looked absolutely ugly and creepy! It was tall, grey, covered in blood and it had elongated limbs. Sam pushed me behind him, almost crushing me against the wall. "Get behind me," he said, spreading his arms around us. My body was trembling as I saw the wendigo approach, my hands holding onto Sam's jacket tightly.

"Hey!" a sudden familiar voice yelled making the wendigo turn around. I saw Dean shoot at him right in the stomach. The flare went off and the wendigo went up in flames, burning and sizzling right before my eyes.

"Not bad, huh?" he grinned back at me.

Oh I take my words back, he's definitely Batman.

**SPN**

When the paramedic finished checking me over, I was lucky not to have any bruises or wounds except for the couple scratches on my bare legs from where I had fallen a couple of times. Making my way over to the Impala, I saw Haley kiss Dean, leaving him with a smug content smile. Passing me on her way back, she smiled at me and I waved back at her and her brothers. I made my way to my brothers who were both leaning on the hood of the Impala.

"How was that for a first time hunting, huh, sweetheart?" Dean smirked at me, pulling me against him, his arms around my neck.

"Horrible, I don't see what you guys like about this," I sulked, wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest.

"Well, we did save their brother," Sam pointed out.

"True. But it doesn't mean that I'll ever go camping again," I grumbled, my words came out muffled because of Dean's shirt.

"You're not the only one, Emmy," Dean chuckled, patting my back.

"Me too," Sam said as I looked up when I heard the sirens of the ambulance driving away.

"Sam, Emmy? You know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean promised, rubbing my back as I yawned.

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving," Sam said, catching the keys Dean tossed at him.

"And I'll go to sleep," I said drowsily, crawling in the backseat.

"Hey, take off your shoes! Don't want you to get all that dirt on my baby," Dean exclaimed. Rolling my eyes I took them off. Using Dean's jacket as a pillow, the music and the Impala's rumble slowly started to lull me to sleep.

**AN: Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Next episode will give you guys a sneak peek on Emmy's storyline. So excited!  
><strong>**Some of you were surprised that the brothers took Emmy on a hunt. I also had my doubts about it but then again there isn't really another option. I don't think the brothers would let their nine year old sister alone in some motel for days without any protection. They rather keep her close and in sight where they can protect her if anything ever goes wrong. Besides, she was bound to come with them some day. I also think that introducing her to those monsters, gives her an insight into the supernatural world. She knows the secret, they might as well "teach" her about it instead of keeping her shielded. But they won't let her fight yet or take matters in own hands. We all know how protective the Winchester brothers can be when it comes to each other, let alone their baby sister ;)**


	9. Dead in The Water pt1

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character, Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

This is futile. It always keeps getting in the way and no matter what I do, it's like I can't make anything out of it. At first I didn't touch it for years because I wanted it to be just like those of the pretty girls on TV and magazines. Also mainly because my brothers and Dad didn't really let me touch it in the first place. But now I'm starting to regret the whole choice, what was I thinking. How can these girls handle this every morning and practically any other time of the day? Maybe it does look pretty and all, but dang is it annoying.

Giving up, I combed my long hair with my fingers and tried to put it in a bun. I groaned when my hair once again got stuck in my necklace. I carefully tried to peel my hairs off of it before I decided to take it off and put it in my pocket. I'll put it back on later. After washing and drying my face and hands, I left the small bathroom of the diner. I hurriedly made my way back to my brothers before they went off and check up on me. Believe me, you have no idea how many times my brothers or Dad got scolded at by women because of them entering the girls' bathroom.

"_That_'s fun," I heard Dean say when I walked up behind him.

"What's fun?" I asked, coming to stand between them. Dean seemed to be at a loss for words and I caught him throwing _help-me_-_out-of-this _glances at Sam.

I felt Sam's hands under my armpits as he effortlessly lifted me up on his lap. "Yeah Dean, what's fun?" he asked our brother with an exaggerated questioning voice, his chin resting on my shoulder.

Dean gave Sam a sarcastic smile before he addressed me. "Just the fact that I was eating pie is fun. Because you know, pie is always fun," he explained, pointing at a plate of half eaten pie in front of him.

"Can I have a piece of that?" I asked him while eying the delicious whipped cream and strawberries.

Dean shoved the plate in my direction. "Off course, cutie pie. It's all yours." I didn't see how he sent Sam a smile of victory.

Dean took the newspaper, flicking through it before he gave it to Sam. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one." He leaned closer to our brother and pointed at a particular article. "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin," Dean explained as he leaned back against his chair. "For, uh, closure or whatever," he shrugged, handing me a tissue when he noticed the mess I was making with the whipped cream.

"Closure? What _closure_?" Sam scoffed, skeptic. "People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Oh I know that voice of Sam's, determined and firm. I've heard it a lot when he and Dad were about to start a fight.

And apparently Dean caught it too. "Something you want to say to me?" he confronted.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day," Sam discussed.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know. Something. _Anything,_" Sam replied frustratingly, huffing.

By now I was silently watching their discussion like a tennis game, my spoon sticking out of my mouth.

"You know what?" Dean sat up straighter in his chair, squaring his shoulders. "I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?" Dean shot back, his voice getting angrier and louder. Although I could see he tried to restrain himself from blowing up by his white knuckled fists.

Sam was rendered silent, his jaws tensed. After a minute he finally replied, "Yeah, I know you do, it's just… " Sam admitted, distractedly playing with a strand of my blonde hair. Ugh, how does it always escape from my rubber band?

Dean observed our brother as he looked like he was at a loss for words. He let out a long breath, his fists unclenching before he leaned closer. "Emmy and I are the ones that have been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies," Dean sounded lot more collected and calm. "We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there," Dean told him with his _I'm the oldest and I know what I'm doing and you just gonna have to trust me on this_-voice. "Okay?"

Sam gave him a long look as if he contemplated Dean's words. He then nodded faintly. Dean took that as an okay and I caught the corners of his mouth twitch a little in a smile before he leaned back. Sensing the discussion was over and the coast was safe again, I resumed eating my pie.

A woman with too short shorts passed by, distracting Dean. I swear sometimes my brother has the attention span of a fly. I shared a look with Sam and we both rolled our eyes at our brother's antiques.

"Alright, Lake Manitoc," Sam started, pulling us back to the matter at hand. "Hey!" he snapped his fingers, bringing back Dean's attention.

Dean looked up with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Huh?"

"How far?" Sam asked pointing at the article. He stuck his finger in my whipped cream, trying to taste it. Only he didn't get the chance as I noticed and slapped him on his hand.

"That's mine. Go get your own pie," I scolded, ignoring Sam's surprising look.

"That's my girl," Dean grinned, proudly patting me on my leg.

**SPN**

"Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI," I read the sign out loud when the Impala pulled up in front of the Carlton's. I noticed a beautiful huge lake not far away from the house. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. "Can I go to that lake, while you guys go interview?" I asked. I was a huge fan of anything that had to do with water and swimming.

My brothers shared a look before Sam turned in his seat. "Honey, I don't think that's a good idea right now. A girl just drowned in that lake a couple of days ago," he said.

"But I won't go into the water. I just wanna watch it from afar," I tried to compromise.

"Maybe next time, sweetheart. I'll even take you swimming if you want," Dean intervened.

"But I don't wanna wait in the car again," I pouted, crossing my arms, my chin against my chest. "You guys always take so long and it's so boring in here."

I could hear both my brothers sigh before the doors squeaked as they exited the Impala. I felt the car jostle when they got out of the car and simultaneously closed the doors. Feeling let down, I slumped in the car seat with my head against the left car door. That's until I felt my door open too and luckily I caught myself before I fell. Dean reached his hand out to me, confused I took it and let him drag me out of the car. He crouched down in front of me and said, "You can go."

"Yes!" I was about to run in the lake's direction but I didn't get far when Sam's arms encircled my waist and brought me back to Dean.

"Hey, where do you think you're going speedy?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Before you go, Sam and I are going to interview the guy right there," Dean pointed at a spot at the other side of the lake where a man was sitting. "This means we want you in sight. Constantly," he made sure to punctuate every word, making me nod firmly.

"Can I go now?" I asked impatiently.

Dean sighed, "Yes you may go. Remember, just looking and no swimming."

His words weren't out of his mouth yet before I already zoomed away. "Stay close, Emmy!" Dean yelled after me.

"Okaaaay!" I replied back.

"I mean it!" he shouted again, but I just continued running through the dirt.

After running for a minute or two, I stopped at a huge tree stump. It was lying in a way so that it kept the lake water from flowing over into the woods. Leaning over the stump, I let my hand touch the cold clear water, making patterns in the lake. The water was ice cold, running shivers through me. After a couple of minutes I suddenly felt something touch my fingers making me instantly retreat my hand.

I leaned forward and took a closer look at the water, catching something moving under it. I didn't realize I was getting closer to the water, my face inches away from it, when something abruptly jumped out of the lake. Startled, I fell back with my butt on the dirt. Standing up, I dusted off my jeans before I carefully dared to sneak a peek at the water. Suddenly there were two fishes jumping out of the lake before falling back into the water. I giggled to myself, realizingI just got scared by some little fishes.

A whistle made me look up and I saw Dean motioning for me to come back to them. Turning around, I was about to jump over a huge rock when I thought I heard someone calling me. Facing back the lake, I could see my brothers already left and there was no one else at the lake.

"_Come."_

This time I was sure I heard someone but seeing as I was the only one here, I had no idea where it came from. I decided maybe I was just imagining things and I turned around, preparing to leave.

"_Play with me."_

The voice was now louder and more clear. "Is anybody here?" I asked, stepping closer to the tree stump.

"_Come play." _Looking down at the lake, I was pretty sure it came from down there. I kneeled on the ground, my stomach on the stump while I was leaning my ear closer to the lake.

"_Come play with me."_

It was as if the more the voice talked, the more my head got fuzzy. Before I knew it, I was acting without thinking. I sat down on the tree stump, my shoe clad feet in the lake. I rested my palms on the stump and I slowly glided down in the water. I didn't even bother pulling off my clothes, I just got into the water without knowing what I was actually doing. I felt my chucks hit the muddy surface and once I knew I was standing steadily, I let go of the tree stump. I could hear the voice move further in the lake, drawing me to it. The cold water reached my middle and the further I went, the higher the water got.

"EMMY!"

It was like I could hear someone scream my name, but my mind was only focused on one thing; getting to the voice. It seemed like the water was pulling me away from the tree stump, away from the voice that was yelling for me. My feet were moving on their own and I was pretty sure I was moving closer but it was like something was drawing me back. I felt someone pull my jacket and at the same time also pulling me. Two strong hands under my armpits hauled me out of the lake in one move.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" It took me a while to realize someone was holding me by the arms, slightly shaking me.

"Emmy! I'm talking to you." Somehow I couldn't bring myself from detaching my gaze from the spot where the voice came.

"Emmy? Look at me." Warm hands cupped my face and turned it until I faced two concerned green eyes. Dean? "What were you doing?"

"Wh-what?" I asked confused.

Sam crouched down beside me, his eyes full of worry. "What were you doing, getting into that lake when we specifically told you not to," he asked softly, reaching out to tuck a strand behind my ear. I noticed the ends of my hair were a darker blonde, as if they were … wet?

"I-I wasn't," I told them, not understanding what they were talking about. A breeze blew through me and I started shivering.

"Sweetheart, we just literally saw you in that lake, I mean look at your clothes! It looked to me like you were go-"

"I swear I wasn't going to swim," I interrupted Dean, looking at them with a muddled look. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Then why are your clothes wet, honey?" Sam asked, analyzing my shoes, jeans and jacket. Looking down, I noticed I was indeed wet. The realization hit me with a wave of coldness and I felt my teeth shatter while my body was shaking.

"Because I, because…" I wanted to come up with an explanation but it was like I couldn't remember getting myself in this situation in the first place. "I-I do-don't know," I whispered to myself.

Looking up, I caught my brothers share a worried glance and sent a suspicious look at the lake. "I don't know." I said again, only louder and to my brothers this time. "I don't know?" I was confused as to why I couldn't remember the last couple minutes. Everything went fuzzy from the moment Dean whistled at me to head back. "I don't know," tears were prickling my eyes and my voice trembled.

"Hey, it's okay," Sam shushed me.

"You're okay and that's all that matters," Dean soothed, bringing me closer to him to hug me. Instead I shook my head and tried to push him away.

"Why can't I remember what happened?" I asked them scared out of my mind while my tears were now rolling down my cheeks. Dean was constantly looking between the lake and I, his jaws clenched. Sam shrugged off his large jacket and covered me after pulling off mine.

"I don't know sweetheart but I'll promise we'll figure this out, okay?" Dean promised, stroking my cheek. Nodding weakly, I just wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on tight. Dean quickly returned the embrace as he stood up with me in his arms, not caring I was soaked in water. His body was sending warm vibes through my shivering body and I couldn't help but accept it and snuggle myself deeper into it. He kept whispering soothing words in my ear while we made our way back to the Impala. I was suddenly so exhausted, I didn't even notice when we arrived at the car. I let sleep take over and I just hoped nightmares would grant me a dreamless rest for once.

**SPN**

Sam was working on his laptop, while I was quietly sleeping in one of the motel beds. Dean made sure to take off my clothes before he put me in dry comfortable pants and t-shirt. I was so out of it, I didn't even notice him changing my clothes as I was just longing to sleep. The last thing I heard was Dean leaving to interrogate some guy while Sam stayed with me in the motel room.

Dean was going through his and my clothing, sorting and folding them. He just came back from the interview and informed Sam about everything he discovered. He kept shooting worried glances at the small lump under the covers where my sleeping body was slowly rising and falling with every breath I took.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year," Sam said, his eyes not averting from his screen.

"Any before that?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice down as not to wake me up.

"Uh, yeah," Sam scrolled down over the pages before he stopped at a particular page. "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either," he read from the screen. "If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

Dean stopped folding the clothes, a frown on his face. "So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" He moved closer to Sam. "You think that's what almost happened to Emmy? Trying to lure her in, drown her too?" Dean whispered the last sentence with a hint of anger.

Sam looked at me with a concerned expression. "I don't know, I hope not," he admitted, whispering. He leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest, his fingers tapping against his arms. "This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me."

Dean leaned over Sam's shoulder to take a look at what our brother found on the computer. "Why?"

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing," Sam informed, confused. "Think about it, when Emmy almost jumped into that lake, no one was around either," there was a pause before Sam continued, "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" Dean suddenly spoke up, pointing at the computer screen.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May," after some clicking and reading, Sam said, "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued."

Clicking on a picture to zoom it in, a boy appeared more clear. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over," Dean commented with a pitying expression. Sam gave him a knowing look.

"Where am – wait – how did I get here?" I asked groggily after waking up and taking in my surroundings. I tried to remember how I got here but I couldn't.

Dean hurried to my side while Sam quickly finished something on his computer. Sitting up, I noticed it wasn't dark outside which is weird because I never sleep at daylight. Only when I'm really sick, haven't got enough sleep because of the nightmares or … when I get hypnotized and almost drown, I finished my thoughts in realization.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Dean asked me, flattening my bed hair and resting his hand on the back of my neck.

"Like I slept for three days, non-stop," I replied, still a little shaken up about what had happened.

"Does that mean you're gonna keep us up all night?" Sam joked while closing his laptop and making his way to us too. His comment made me snort, I was number one in keeping my brothers and Dad awake whenever I wasn't tired and they were. If I wasn't going to sleep, then no one else could. Who else would keep me company?

"But seriously, how do you feel?" Dean asked again, feeling my forehead, "Are you hurt anywhere? Do you still feel dizzy or tired?"

"No, I feel perfectly fine. I'm not even that tired anymore," I admitted, brushing away his hand, "It's like the whole thing never even happened."

"Hey, what's that?" Sam suddenly reached over to pull the neckline of my tank top a little bit down.

"Did you burn yourself, Emmy?" Dean asked worriedly, softly stroking the dark red skin between my collar bones. I flinched a little at his touch.

"Uh, not that I know off. It's probably just a rash," I told my frowning older brothers. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that much strawberries, I'm after all allergic to red fruits," I shrugged, trying to come up with an explanation. I have no idea how it happened it either. I just remember this burning feeling when I was in front of Sam's apartment, the night his girlfriend…you know.

"Wait," Sam suddenly spoke up. His face in alarm, "Honey where's your necklace?"

Dean's face fell, like he just received horrible news. I looked at my brothers, frowning at how weird they were acting.

"Please don't tell me you lost it," Dean asked dreadfully.

I raised my eyebrows, "No. I just put it in my pocket."

Relief crossed both my brothers' faces before Dean stood up and rummaged through the duffel bags in search for my necklace.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" I asked, "It's just a necklace." Well that's not entirely true, it was a gift from my mother. But they acted like that time I lost the keys to the Impala.

Neither my brothers answered me. Dean found the necklace and threw it to Sam who caught it singlehandedly. He put it back on before he placed his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me, getting my attention, "Remember what Dad said?"

"Don't ever take it off?"

Sam nodded, "Exactly."

"I was gonna put it back on, my hair just got stuck-"

"Let's put some ointment on that, huh," Sam cut me off, dragging me out of bed.

I sent a look at Dean but he was too 'busy' folding the clothes. That was code for end of conversation.

My family is so weird.

**SPN**

I was skipping next to Sam, swinging his hand back and forth while making our way over to a brunette sitting on a bench in the park. She seemed to keep a close look on a boy, slightly younger than me, sitting on the other bench. The boy, presumably her son, was coloring and playing with toy soldiers.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked her suddenly, pulling her attention away from her son.

The woman looksed up at us. "I'm here with my son," she stated.

"Oh. Mind if I say hi?" Dean pointed to the boy, asking for permission. The woman hesitated for a moment before she gave in with a nod. I watched as Dean smiled before he walked over to the kid.

"Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me," the mother told Sam in a defensive tone.

My brother gave her a look and sat down next to her and pulled me on his lap. I leaned my back against his chest, still having to recover from getting psyched and almost drowning myself. "I don't think that's what this is about," he told the woman who raised an eyebrow in question. Sam looked at our brother as an explanation. The mother followed his gaze.

I analyzed Dean as he spoke with the boy who didn't seem to give any sign of actually listening to my brother. A small smile crept up my face thinking about my big brother, my hero. He was amazingly good with children, even though he didn't always like to admit, it's part of his strong macho-ego. Dean practically raised me, I don't like to say this but I always felt he was more of a father to me than my own Dad was. It's not like my father wasn't a good one, I just felt that sometimes his kids weren't his priority. He was a father but it was him being one that I missed. I guess I know why now … but hunting is still no excuse for abandoning your kids many days on a row or shove all the responsibilities of a father on your oldest son.

"And who is this pretty girl?" A soft tug on my braided hair brought my attention back. Looking on my right I saw the woman smiling sweetly at me.

"Oh, this is my little sister," Sam answered, stroking the knuckles of my hands that were absently playing with his long fingers.

"Mary-Elisabeth. But you can just call me Emmy," I told her, offering her one of my own dimpled smiles.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name's Andrea and that boy over there is my son, Lucas," she said, nodding in the direction of my brother and her son. I noticed Dean explaining something at Lucas and then briefly pointed at Sam and I. When he caught me looking, he send me a wink.

When Dean focused back on the boy, I addressed Andrea, "How old is your son? I'm ten."

"Almost ten," Sam corrected me, kissing the top of my head making me send him an annoyed look. It didn't do much, he just gave me a cheeky grin back.

Andrea chuckled. "He's only a year younger than you. But he's smarter than any other kid of his age though," she said proudly.

After a minute of silence, I noticed how Lucas acted so reserved and quiet. "What's wrong with him?" I asked as politely as I could, watching as Dean made his way over to us, a picture in his hand.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his Dad's accident," Andrea explained with a sorrowful voice. I remembered how I shut off when I got attacked by the shtriga and discovered about the family business. I'm happy I at least got back to my usual shatter and babbling. I wasn't really one for holding my mouth shut for too long. Three days was definitely a record that I don't see me breaking in the near future.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam questioned interested as Dean stood in front of us.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Poor Lucas, I thought while I watched him continue playing and drawing on the other bench.

"That can't be easy. For either of you," Sam sympathised.

Andrea gave him a slight nod as she sighed. "We moved in with my Dad. He helps out a lot. It's just..." she trailed off, looking at her son with a pained expression, "When I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..."

I thought back how the image of that shtriga monster was enough to shock me into silence. It's weird how I could talk but … couldn't. It's hard to explain but even harder if you're experiencing it. Again, poor Lucas.

Dean suddenly broke the silence, "Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." He send me a knowing smile, swiftly touching my chin.

Lucas stood up and was heading our way when his mother spoke up, "You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth." She laughed softly at the memories before her smile faltered. "Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—" she stopped herself when she noticed her son, "Hey sweetie."

Lucas handed another picture to Dean before going back to the bench. "Thanks, Lucas," Dean nodded. Leaning closer to my brother, I could just make out a drawing of a house.

**SPN**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Uh, let me think about it… No."

I sighed heavily and came to stand in front of Dean who was sitting on the motel bed. "But why?"

"Why do you want to?" Dean asked instead, turning the question on me.

"Because it's annoying, okay? I find it hard to wash it, dry it, comb it, braid it – " I listed of, using my fingers for emphasis.

"Well what can I say? It's part of being a girl," Dean interrupted me, shrugging, "Deal with it."

I was getting more aggravated by now, he kept telling me no to cut my hair, but his motives were not even legit or reasonable. "But I won't cut a lot, just five inches," I tried again, using my puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

"Answer is still no, cutie pie," Dean smiled, playfully pinching my cheeks. Dang it, it didn't work.

"But why?" I whined, bumping my knees against his and resting my hands on his broad shoulders to make sure to get his attention. "And don't say because it looks cute on me or because Dad says so _or_ because other girls would do anything to be as lucky as me."

Dean sighed, rubbing his face. He looked at me, really looked at me to the point it almost made me self-conscious. He pulled me closer in between his knees before stroking my hair around my round face. "Because it reminds us of mom," he whispered, if I haven't been this close to him I don't think I would've heard him. "You remind me of mom and I can't bear to see you change that."

It's safe to say I didn't saw that answer coming from miles. A feeling of guilt and sorrow settled into the pit of my stomach. My mouth suddenly felt dry, making me gulp. I realized how selfish I was, how inconsiderate. I always used to think how unfair it was I had nothing, no memories, from my mother while I was actually the only one who had the most valuable things from her. Her long blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes, her soft facial expressions, her kind personality and even her contagious smile.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, not daring to face my brother and instead played with his amulet.

"Don't apologize, sweetheart," Dean said, cupping my chin to make me look at him. "Just give me some time to think about it and we'll figure something out. Alright?" he tried to negotiate instead.

"Okay," I reluctantly gave in. "Thanks Dean," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Aw, hey don't get all mushy on me now!" Dean pulled me on top of him, tickling my sides and stomach. I tried to escape from his firm grip but obviously he was too strong. The slamming of the door finally stopped the attack and my Sam came to the rescue. Dean set me down next to him on the bed, letting me catch my breath.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie," Sam concluded, getting right to the point.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him, adjusting his flannel shirt that got all ruffled from the tickling.

Sam sat on the other side of Dean. "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there," he looked sullen. "Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned too?" I asked.

"Yep. In the sink," Sam replied.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed.

"How can somebody drown in the _sink,_" I thought out loud to which Sam just shrugged as clueless as we all were.

"So you're right, this isn't a creature," Dean shook his head in thought. "We're dealing with something else," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but what?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know. Water wraith maybe? Some kind of a demon?" he suggested. "I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source."

"The lake," Sam nodded once.

I shivered just thinking about it.

"Yeah," Dean agreed with Sam.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count," Sam started and I could practically hear the wheels in his head turning. "The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere," Dean finished Sam's thoughts while pacing to the other side of the room. "This is gonna happen again soon." He nervously scratched his chin, sitting down on a chair at the table.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton," Sam said which made me frown a little in confusion.

"Yeah, it took both his kids," Dean added to his theory.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's Dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson," Sam continued, finishing the puzzle.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit," Dean decided.

"Wait!" My brothers both turned to look at me with a questioning look. "What about me?"

"You're staying here in the motel, there's no way I'm gonna let you near that lake again," Dean told me with a firm voice that left no options for discussion.

"No that's not what I meant," I shook my head. "What I'm trying to say is why? Why did the lake almost drown me? I have nothing to do with the Carlton's, right?"

My brothers seemed to have a telepathically conversation again. They were looking at each other, contemplating what to say and if they should. After a minute, my brothers both looked at me and Sam spoke up. "Your guess is as good as ours." Oh well thanks, that answers my question perfectly, I thought sarcastically.

"But don't worry about it, sweetheart, we'll figure it out. Right now it's important you don't let that pretty head of yours think too much," Dean smiled reassuringly at me, putting on his leather jacket.

Sam leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "You know what happens to people that think too hard? Their br-"

"Brains will explode," I finished his sentence with a giggle. Sam showed off his dimples at me, smiling. He too stood up and ruffled my hair before making his way over to the door.

"We'll be right back, Emmy," Dean kissed the top of my head before walking to the door. "Why don't you finish your history assignment. I'm sure you can use Sam's laptop," he told me from where he was standing outside of the room, his head sticking into the motel room.

"I don't really have much of a choice now, do I?" I sighed, shuffling to the table after I took my backpack.

Dean chuckled. "If you finish it before we get back, I'll bring you something," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What? Is it something to eat?" I asked excitedly, he made me all curious.

"You'll see, it's a surprise," Dean winked, about to close the door.

"No wait, give me a hint!" I yelled after him, but he just closed the door. I could faintly hear him chuckle through the hall ways and yell something that sounded like _nope._

**AN: Sorry for the long wait you guys! Thanks for your reviews/favorites/follows, keep those coming, they keep me motivated :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Dead in The Water pt2

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character, Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

I was in the backseat of the impala playing with my brand new phone. My Dad always used to say I had to wait until my tenth birthday but Dean said that after everything I deserved it. I wanted to ask him about Dad, what he would say about this, but I didn't want him to point out that Dad wasn't here. It was still a sensitive subject for me, no need to worry yet about him. That is if I have to believe my brothers, Sam reassured me just this morning that we will find our father.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his Dad died," Dean informed Sam who was holding a picture of a church Lucas draw.

"There are cases, going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies," Sam tried to come with an explanation. Even though I was playing snake and looking like I wasn't paying attention, I still tried to keep track of what they were saying.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" Dean asked worriedly. "I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please," he curtly waved with his hand.

Sam let out a breath, "Alright, we got another house to find."

Dean rolled his eyes. "The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone," he huffed exasperatedly.

"See this church?" Sam suddenly spoke up. I put my game on pause and followed his gaze. "I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

Dean smirked, "Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart."

Dean's comment made me laugh softly. "He _is_ smart, that's why he got into college. Duh," I stated as a matter of fact. Sam shot out his hand up high so I could give him a high five, he proudly smiled at me.

Dean looked annoyed, the smirk gone. "Hey, don't get smart with me young lady," he warned but when I looked up I saw him giving me a playful glare and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know, um..." Sam suddenly started in his _I'm going to start talking about something that I know you don't want to talk about but still I will – _voice. "What you said about mom... you never told me that before."

This caught my attention and I subtly turned down the volume of my game. I stared at the back of my brothers' heads, waiting to hear how this would play out. I knew Sam was referring to when Dean was talking with Lucas about our mother. My brothers didn't always like to mention mom, let alone talk about her. But Dean, who normally did anything to avoid the subject, surprised me this time.

"It's no big deal," Dean admitted with a shrug, his gaze on anything but Sam. "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" he asked in a repulsed way as if Sam just implied to kiss him. Okay… so maybe that is disgusting.

**SPN**

Next day I followed my brothers to stand in front of the white church like the one on Lucas' picture. This reminded me of the times Pastor Jim babysat me, thinking about him made me kinda miss him. He was a great man, always so kind and patient, but dang he could talk about God for hours and hours. I never really saw myself as a religious person, I do believe in God and angels, and I guess I pray too, but that's kinda it. Sometimes I wish I could go to church more but my family wasn't really similar to me in that way. I guess I understand their unbelief after I discovered about all the monsters and creatures, but it still wasn't enough to draw me away from my religion.

Don't you think it's weird how _old_ has a smell? Because that's the first scent I made out when we entered Mrs. Sweeney's house. She had white shoulder length hair, a face full of wrinkles and a house pampered with pictures and antique stuff. She was a stereotypical old woman and I wasn't very fond of old people. I couldn't help it, they just made my skin crawl, that's why I was plastered to Sam's side, hugging his arm tightly against my chest. My brothers knew about my phobia of old people so they didn't question my reserved attitude.

"But does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle," Dean asked while looking around the house. I could read the distaste on his face when he eyed all the weird stuff on the shelves and walls even though he tried to hide it.

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." Oh god, she even has that typical _old_ voice. Mrs. Sweeney glanced at a picture of a man on the side of her table and sighed, "The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."

Sam discretely pointed at a bunch of toy soldiers on the table to Dean. I frowned, wondering why an old lady even had those things in her house, maybe she collects it. Old people collect very weird stuff, like hair. What? It's true, I once met an old couple that collected hair of other people. Told you they were creepy.

"Losing him," Mrs. Sweeney said, bringing me out of my thoughts, "you know, it's...it's worse than dying." She looked sad and hurt and for a moment I felt bad for her.

I caught Dean glancing at Sam doing that thing where they talk to each other with one look before he addressed the woman, "Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up," the old lady explained.

I watched as Dean picked a picture off the mirror when the old lady suddenly crouched down in front of me. She was giving me the creeps by the way she was smiling at me and I involuntary took a step back, trying to hold Sam as a shield.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing," she cooed, reaching out her hand to pinch my cheek. I felt myself panicking but luckily Sam blocked her from touching me by stepping in the way. Mrs. Sweeney didn't seem to have minded and continued looking at me like I was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. "Oh, I see. A little shy, aren't you?"

Sam cleared his throat, his lips pursed as he tried to stifle a laugh, "Yes, I guess you can say that." What I wouldn't do to punch him right now but I didn't want to risk losing my shield so I sucked it up.

"Can we go now?" I whispered as quietly as I could. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Mrs. Sweeney personally, I just don't like old people in general. Some people don't like spiders, well I just don't like old people … and spiders too.

As if Dean heard me, he suddenly thanked the old woman and led us to the front door. "Oh no wait! I have something very sweet for you, little girl," she told me with a high pitched voice. What am I, three?

Sensing my distress, Sam spoke up, "Oh no thanks, ma'am. She's uh, allergic to uh anything sugary," he lied, if anything I _love_ sugar.

"Well that must be awful. You poor little thing." With her hand on her heart, I almost felt bad for being so impolite and standoffish. But then again, she's an _old_ lady.

"Oh yeah, really unlucky this cutie," Dean smirked, playfully pinching my cheek.

The moment Sam set foot outside, I detached myself from him and ran to the Impala. I heard my brothers chuckle behind me and I just ignored them before crawling in the backseat. They can laugh as much as they want, but I know about Dean's fear of flying and Sam's fear of clowns. Wait till I bring that up and we'll see who'll have the last laugh. Hint, it's not them.

**SPN**

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow," Sam informed, trying to connect the dots. I looked up at him from where I was sitting between them in the front seat, taking sips from my Kool-Aid.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean replied while sneakily trying to snatch my drink. I slapped his hand away and giggled when he pulled an _ouch-_face.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished," Sam continued, ignoring or just not noticing our silent banter.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean questioned.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam asked instead. I looked up at him again, a little taken aback by his theory. Sam just shrugged, raising an eyebrow when he noticed I was looking at him.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge," Dean said, going through the possibility. "It's possible," he finally concluded. Taking advantage of how I wasn't looking, he suddenly snatched my Kool-Aid out of my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, watching how he took a huge sip while wiggling his eyebrows in victory. Sometimes I wonder why they call _me_ the child.

When the Impala pulled up in front of the Carlton house, I didn't need for them to tell me to stay in the car. As if I'm going to go anywhere near that stupid lake ever again, it almost drowned me. Instead I watched as my brothers made their way to the front door. I heard Sam yell for Mr. Carlton, but no one seemed to be there. A sudden loud engine roar almost made me jump out of my skin. I shared a worried glance with my brothers. Sam and Dean both pointed at me to stay in the car.

I crawled to the back of the car, looking through the windshield. My brothers ran to the end of the dock. Dean pointed at something and I noticed Bill on the white boat. My brothers called for him but it looked like he didn't hear them or he just ignored them. What is he doing?

I gasped when the lake water rose up and flipped the boat in one move. Both my brothers stepped back from the big splash. My mouth fell open when I noticed the boat disappeared … and so did Mr. Carlton.

Oh. My. God.

**SPN**

Trying to keep up with Sam's long legs, my hand firmly in his, I followed my brothers and Andrea's father into the police station. Once we arrived, we found Andrea and Lucas. Lucas was rocking back and forth on a chair while his mother sat next to him, a paper bag and plastic container on her lap. I frowned at the scene in front of me.

"Sam, Dean," she said, nodding at my brothers once she noticed our presence. Then she looked a little bit to the side, noticing me, "Emmy." She stood up, putting the bag and container on her chair. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis," her Dad spoke up with a sarcastic tone as he eyed my brothers with a look. I'm guessing he wasn't happy with that fact. "What are you doing here?" he addressed Andrea with a gentler tone.

"I brought you dinner," she explained.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time," Mr. Devin apologized brushing her off, looking busy.

"I heard about Bill Carlton," Andrea stepped in front of him, pulling his attention. "Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" she asked worriedly.

Mr. Devin sighed, "Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home," he advised her, showing he cared about his daughter and grandson's safety and wellbeing.

Lucas suddenly looked up and made a noise, like he was whining. He looked stricken and before I knew it he ran to Dean, grabbing his arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" my brother asked, noticing how scared he looked , as if he wanted to tell my brother something but couldn't. "Lucas," Dean pressed.

"Lucas," his mother tried instead, but the boy just kept whining and trying to warn them or tell them something that sounded either urgent or really important. I wish he would just tell us what was bothering him, what was wrong.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay," Dean tried to calm him down until his mother pulled him away from us, leading him outside. Lucas kept eye contact with my oldest brother, a pleading expression on his face and Dean looked torn.

Mr. Devin pulled of his jacket, leading us into his office. If it wasn't for Sam who pulled me along, I would've ran after Lucas. Something was wrong with that boy, I could almost hear him begging behind his silent façade. Leaning on Dean's armrest, I listened as Mr. Devin started talking.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?" Jake asked with a skeptic voice. I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

Dean glanced at Sam before replying, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

Mr. Devin scoffed with disbelief, "And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible." The way he said it, made our story sound a little implausible. Mr. Devin eyed me, making me feel nervous, he then started looking back and forth between my brothers and I, "And you're not really Wildlife Service." Upon seeing our surprised and busted faces, he knew he guessed it right. "That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two. Also, I don't see why two agents would bring a little girl to a case."

I sent a worried look at Sam, does this mean they're going to jail? Am I going to jail? My brother just gave me a reassuring smile, holding my hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

"See, now, we can explain that," Dean started, trying to sound confident but failed, "Emmy here is our baby sist-"

But Dean didn't get the chance to explain himself when Jake cut him off, "Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is because one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here." He leaned his arms on his desk, intertwining his hands and fixing us with an intense expression. "I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance," he paused a couple of seconds for effect before he continued, "or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

Oh wow this guy was talking serious. Option two sounds good enough to me and apparently my brothers were thinking the same thing. "Door number two sounds good," Sam said.

"That's the one I'd pick," he smiled sarcastically.

**SPN**

Somewhere after leaving the police station, I must've drifted off to sleep on the backseat of the Impala. A hand was lightly shaking my shoulder, stroking my hair away from my face. I moaned, trying to bat away the hands that were disturbing my sleep.

"Come on, sweetheart, wake up," Dean said with a soft whispery voice.

"Mhm, I don't wanna," I grumbled, burying my face deeper in the backseat. "Just leave me in the car," I begged with a sleepy voice.

"Not gonna happen, sleeping beauty." In less than two seconds, he dragged me out of the car and swiftly picked me up in his strong arms. "Hey, I promise you can sleep as long as you want after this."

Burying my face in the crook of his neck, I wrapped my legs around his waist, "You better." If I wasn't this tired I would've at least come up with a threat but right now I couldn't even keep my eyes open. The cold breezes made it hard for me to fall back asleep, causing me to snuggle closer against my brother's warm body.

With my eyes closed I could feel and hear my brothers walk and go up some steps before they stood still. "Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man," Sam questioned Dean with a hesitant voice.

Instead my brother just ignored Sam and rang the doorbell. Why are we even visiting people now of all times? I wonder what could be so important that Dean couldn't even wait till tomorrow morning. The door opened after a couple of seconds and I immediately felt Dean tense up.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean put me down, pushing me towards Sam as he took off after Lucas. Sam grabbed my hand pulling me along, following them too. Something felt really wrong and if I wasn't awake back then I was now.

The first thing I noticed once we made it upstairs, was the water pouring from under a door, probably the bathroom. Dean pushed Lucas over to us, and Sam wrapped his arms around us from behind, protectively. We watched as Dean kicked the door open in one swift move. Lucas then again grabbed Dean while Sam ran into the bathroom, sticking his arms in the bathtub. It's when I inched a little closer, that I noticed Andrea laying in the tub. Once Sam pulled her out, she gasped loudly before an invisible force pushed her right back in. Dean's arm wrapped around me from behind, pulling me back against him. Sam kept trying to get Andrea out of the water until she was all the way out. She started coughing up water and I saw how Lucas had a relieved expression on his face.

This case is getting weirder and weirder.

**SPN**

The morning after, Lucas and I sat in the kitchen drawing pictures. My brothers were talking to Andrea in the living room. I was currently showing Lucas how to draw a car, since he showed interest in my picture of the Impala. "So, once you're finished with the wheels, you can start with the – Lucas?" He wasn't paying attention again, instead he didn't stop staring through the kitchen window. I frowned in confusion when he abruptly left the table and came to stand in front of the window.

"Lucas?" Rising up too, I walked over to him and followed his gaze. I saw nothing other than their garden, a shed and a small pond. "Lucas?" I tried again, but he didn't seem to hear me, he just kept looking at something I obviously couldn't see.

"Uh, Dean?" I called out to my brother, Lucas started to worry me.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" he turned his head sideways, facing us. I simply pointed at Lucas and Dean seemed to catch up quickly as he frowned in worry.

"Lucas?" Dean asked cautiously but Lucas kept staring out the window. "Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas suddenly opened the door and walked outside. I hurriedly followed him, hearing my brothers and Andrea behind me.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea asked, her voice dripping with concern. Lucas stopped and simply looked at the ground, then at my oldest brother. He obviously wanted Dean to dig something from under the ground.

"Andrea, please take them inside and stay there okay?" I sent him a questioning look but Dean just gave me a reassuring one that said _it's alright. _I sighed and followed Andrea with slumped shoulders.

With my chin resting on my hands in front of the window, I watched my brothers digging with their shovels. After twenty minutes, they seemed to have found something. Leaning closer against the window, I tried to get a closer look but instead I caught some movement behind my brothers. Mr. Devin … with a gun aimed at Sam and Dean. My breath hitched and I frantically knocked on the window, trying to catch my brothers' attention. Sam seemed to be the first one to notice and he gave me a questioning look. I pointed behind him and both my brothers turned around.

"Emmy? What's going on, I heard – " Andrea didn't finish her sentence when she noticed her father holding my brothers at gunpoint. "What is he doing?" she whispered to herself. Lucas came to stand next to me, also watching his grandfather with a concerned look. Andrea suddenly lead us away from the scene, pushing us towards the stairs. "Go take Emmy to your room, sweetie. _Now_. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out."

"Wait, what about my brothers?" My mind wasn't at ease knowing that her father was aiming a gun at my brothers and that he could possibly shoot them.

"I won't let my Dad hurt your brothers, Emmy," she promised with a determined look but then her expression turned into pleading, "Now, you two go upstairs and stay there." I nodded, feeling better after her promise and went upstairs. Once I reached Lucas' room I turned around and noticed he wasn't behind me. Going back down, I searched every room for him, "Lucas?"

After having scanned every corner of the house, I suddenly noticed the backdoor was open. Lucas was outside watching the conflict between my brothers, his grandfather and mother. I was about to tell him to get back inside when his head turned to the left, like he heard something. Before I knew it, he took off in the direction of the lake. I was hesitating if I should run after him or warn my brothers first. But seeing as they were still discussing, I remembered how my Dad always used to say not to interrupt when grownups were talking.

I ran as fast as I could after Lucas and in less than a minute I reached the beginning of the dock. I wanted to go till the end and stop him from getting closer to the lake but thinking of the last time I was near that water, when I almost drowned myself, made me feel nailed to the ground. And I was too scared that if I screamed for him, I'll startle him and who knows he'll fall into the lake. So when I saw him reaching his hand into the water, I panicked and did the only thing I could do.

"DEAN! SAMMY!"

Not even a minute later, I could already hear my brothers, "Emmy!? Stay away from that lake!" Dean yelled at the same time Andrea yelled for her son to stay where he was. I heard a plunge and noticed Lucas jumped or fell into the lake. I was about to run after him, to help him out of the lake but two strong arms held me back.

"Emmy, stay with Andrea," Sam ordered, holding onto my upper arms. Only I wasn't paying attention, too focused on the spot where Lucas disappeared and Dean jumped. Sam grabbed my chin, making sure I was making eye contact. "Stay. With. Andrea. You hear me?" he told me firmly, to which I distractedly nodded before getting pushed into Andrea's arms. We watched as Sam also took a dive into the lake. After a minute full of anxiety, Dean came up and a couple of seconds later so did Sam. They both shook their heads before diving back down.

I gulped, Lucas was still under the water. It's been almost three minutes and there was still no sign of him. I was starting to think he'll never come up again. I really hope they'll find him. I suddenly caught a movement on the side of the lake. Mr. Devin took off his jacket and slowly waded into the water. I pulled at Andrea's sleeve, trying to get her attention.

"Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry," Jake apologized full of remorse.

Andrea let go of me and ran closer to her father. "Dad, no!" she pleaded.

"Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me," he begged with tears rolling down his cheeks.

I heard my brothers gasp for air. "Jake, no!" Dean yelled as a small blue-skinned boy surfaced, frightened I took a step back. W-was that Peter? Is that the same boy that tried to make me play with him?

"Just let it be over!" Jake begged again and he suddenly got dragged down by the little boy, Peter.

"Dad! _Dad_! No!" Andrea cried, falling down to her knees.

I started biting my nails, hugging my middle with one arm. My fearful eyes were scanning the whole lake where my brothers both came back for air. Again they shook their heads no. Andrea kept crying hard and I was close to crying too. Please let them find Lucas, please let him be alive. As if someone heard my pleas, Dean suddenly came up, holding a Lucas who wasn't moving.

**SPN**

I was on the motel bed hugging my legs close to my body, my chin resting on my knees. Sam and Dean both just took a shower, checked out and now they were packing our bags. After the past three days, I felt exhausted and I was happy we were finally getting out of here, away from that stupid lake. My brothers told me that Peter, the little dead boy, probably had mistaken me for Lucas. The reason why he also tried to lure me into the water. I believed them, or at least I tried to, but a feeling in my gut said they were lying. Which is weird because they never lie to me. They may not tell me everything, hide stuff from me, but they never lie. It just didn't make sense though. Lucas had brown hair, mine was blond. Lucas was younger, I'm a little older and taller. And then off course the obvious, he was a _boy,_ and I was a _girl._ It just didn't add up.

"Emmy!" Sam's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him, standing at the open door, and I raised an eyebrow, silently asking him what he wanted. Sam looked at me with a concerned look and reached out his hand to me. "What did I tell you about thinking too hard?"

I jumped out of bed, taking his hand. "That my brains will explode," I answered with a huff, that's when I noticed all our bags were packed, and Dean was already making his way to the Impala. I walked with Sam behind Dean who looked sullen.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody," I knew Sam was talking about Mr. Devin.

I don't think Dean should feel guilty about that. Mr. Devin decided to sacrifice himself and there was nothing my brothers could've done to stop him. Besides, they saved Lucas. It couldn't get any better.

"I know," Dean admitted with a defeated tone and I just walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Dean looked down, gave me a small _I'm okay_-smile, stroking my hair back.

"Sam, Dean." We looked up when we heard Andrea walking up to us with Lucas.

"Hey," Dean greeted as I let go of him.

Andrea smiled at us, "We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." I noticed Lucas was carrying a plate full of sandwiches. Yummy. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" I couldn't help but smile at hearing his voice. I was glad he was talking again, he must feel so relieved right now. I remember how I shut down after the monster attack in the motel and how I felt stuck. Like I wanted to talk, but somehow the shock was too big and I just couldn't find my voice until four days after. I can't imagine how Lucas did it, feeling stuck for more than weeks.

"Of course," Andrea replied with a smile, kissing the top of his head. Somehow I felt a pang in my heart, seeing their exchange. It made me think of my mother, the one I never got the chance to know.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car," Dean told him with a grin and then addressed me, "You coming too, sweetheart?" I followed them to the Impala and watched as my brother put the sandwiches in the car. He then proceeded to learn Lucas a phrase he always used to make me repeat when I was little. I rolled my eyes at him but inside I was happy to hear Lucas talk again.

"Alright, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time. You too Emmy."

I chuckled and shared a look with Lucas who also had a smile on his face before we simultaneously said, "Zeppelin rules!"

"That's right. Up high!" Dean held both his hands up for a high-five and Lucas and I obliged with a grin.

"You take care of your mom, okay?" Dean told him with sincerity.

Lucas nodded, "Alright."

I looked up when I felt Sam's hands on my shoulders from behind, Andrea coming up next to him. She then suddenly kissed Dean on the lips. Lucas and I both pulled a face and mouthed _ew. _She thanked us and I waved at them, watching as they left. Dean was obviously still in a daze, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't understand why women always kiss you Dean, it's gross." I probably shouldn't have said that because next thing I know, he picked me up, trapping my arms on my side and peppered my face with kisses. I tried to release my arms and move my head from side to side but to no avail. Dean kept pecking me while making exaggerating smooching sounds.

"Sammy, help me!" I begged between giggles and squeals.

**AN: This hasn't been proofread yet, so any errors belong to me. I hope you guys enjoyed this episode, I certainly did ;)  
>I absolutely love the response you guys give me, they really mean the world to me!<strong>


	11. Phantom Traveler

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character, Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

I was snuggled into Dean's side in a deep slumber until a muffled noise woke me up. Cracking one eye open, I noticed the light under the bathroom door. Turning my head, I could see Sam's empty bed. Behind the curtains, the sunlight was still absent, leaving a blue light shine into the motel room. I reached under my pillow for my cell phone. Squinting my eyes, I could make out a 5… wait, _five_ in the morning? Oh that's just way too early for me, but see the thing with me is, once I'm up I can't fall back asleep, doesn't matter if I only got five hours. I sighed, well there goes my good night's rest.

I could hear the water from the bathroom turn off, signaling me Sam got out of the shower and would come out any minute. I gingerly and carefully took Dean's heavy arm off my stomach. I bit my lip when he moaned in his sleep but instead of gripping me tighter, he simply turned on his stomach, pulling all the covers with him. If the noises Sam was making didn't wake me up, the cold breeze I felt right now definitely did. Yawning, I got out of bed, stretching my arms above my head. I took my jeans and white sweater from my bag before changing into them.

The bathroom door slowly opened with a creak and a tall frame excited while drying wet hair with a towel. Sam didn't notice me since he was standing with his back towards me. I silently crept up behind him and whispered, "Good morning."

Startled, Sam turned around, his body in a protective stance. I quietly giggled when I saw his face, my hand covering my mouth as to not wake up Dean. Sam sighed when he noticed it was just me and playfully threw his wet towel on my face.

"Jesus Emmy, don't do that!" he whispered loudly, sitting on his bed.

"As long as it's funny, I'll keep doing it," I countered. Sam just gave me a fake glare while putting on his socks and shoes.

"What are you doing out of bed anyway?" he asked me, as he patted the spot next to him.

I went over to sit down, "You know me, once I wake up, I can't go back to sleep," I answered him with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, honey." Sam wrapped his arm around my neck and kissed my temple. "Wanna join me to get some breakfast?"

"If I can have those chocolate muffins with the pink sprinkles and whipped cream," I smiled sweetly at him to which he simply shook his head with a silent chuckle. "Dean never lets me have those for breakfast because he says my ADHD comes out when I eat them."

**SPN**

I was carefully walking on the railing of a bridge, my right arm stretched out for balance while my other hand was firmly in Sam's. We just got back from getting breakfast and were now making our way back to the motel. I was already starting to feel the sugar rush in my system after eating three of those _oh so delicious_ muffins and some orange energy drink. Sam had no idea what he just consented to. I almost reached the end of the bridge when Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and easily picked me up, putting me back down. He took my hand in his as he looked for cars - not that someone would be driving at five in the morning, before we crossed the street.

"So was it the nightmares again?" I suddenly asked, Sam looked down at me and gave me a muddled look. "You're not really sleeping lately," I elaborated. Sam sighed when he understood what I meant.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He then turned silent and I knew he wasn't ready to talk about them yet. I wasn't going to push him either because I knew my brother. Dean and him always had the tendency to bottle up everything, the only difference between them is that Dean lets his pride get in the way too much and instead seeks for other ways to relieve some of his issues. While Sam firstly deals with his troubles on his own until he realizes he might need some help and comfort to deal with them. That's why I knew that he just wanted some time to think and when the time comes to talk about them, Dean and I will be ready to listen.

I reached in my jacket pocket, took out my iPod and handed it to Sam. Apparently I pulled him out of his deep thoughts because again, he gave me a confused look.

"It's for when you go to sleep. They help when you have nightmares," I explained.

Sam gave me soft look, "What about you?" he asked me while taking the iPod.

"I don't really have them anymore, except for the occasional ones but they're not that scary anymore," I shrugged.

"You sure? I mean I'm a big boy Emmy, I think I can handle some nghti-"

I didn't let Sam finish his sentence and instead cut him off, "Just take it Sammy, you need them more than I do. Besides I got Dean, it kinda helps when I sleep next to him."

Sam suddenly stopped walking, eying the music player in his hands. He then just looked at me with a pensive expression. I raised my eyebrows, silently asking him what was wrong. Sam shook his head, a smile on his face and stuffed my iPod in his pocket. He crouched down in front of me, the coffees in his right hand while his other hand tucked a blonde strand behind my ear.

His eyes were full of appreciation and love. "You're really the best little sister someone could ever wish for. You know that?"

I blushed, it wasn't every day someone told me stuff like that. "It's been said," I cheekily smiled at him. Sam chuckled and pulled me against him in a half hug.

"Thanks, honey," he said kissing my cheek.

"You're welcome," I said when we pulled away from each other. Sam ruffled my hair before we continued walking to the motel.

**SPN**

I quietly made my way to Sam's bed, pulled my shoes off and stood on his bed. Sam gave me a look that said _what are you doing?_ I simply put my finger on my lips, telling him to be quiet. I then counted with my fingers to three before taking a leap and jumping on Dean.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned, as I sat on his back. He groggily cracked one eye open, looking up at me and I just give him one of my most innocent smiles.

"Morning sunshine," Sam greeted him, the coffees in his hands.

"What time is it?" Dean muttered, sounding muffled with his face buried in his pillow.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five," Sam answered.

"In the morning?"

"No in the evening, you silly," I giggled, standing up on his bed so he could sit up.

"Hey don't get all smart with me," Dean chastised, pulling on my ankles so I'd fall down on my but, jostling the bed.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes as I stood back up on his bed and started jumping.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours," Sam replied, standing across the motel room.

"Liar," Dean narrowed his eyes. "'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial," Dean smirked in that _you're busted_-way, his voice still laced with sleep.

"Hey, what can I say?" Sam shrugged, "It's riveting TV."

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean questioned, blindly reaching for me behind his back to make me stop jumping. I just giggled and jumpily tried to dodge his hand.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal," Sam lied as I tried to reach the chandelier hanging lowly from the ceiling.

"Yeah, it is," Dean retorted.

"Look, I appreciate your concern—" Sam started, exasperated.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp," Dean cut him off with serious expression. "Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked, his worries as a big brother showing.

Sam crossed the room and sat down on his bed, handing Dean a coffee. "Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job," Sam let out a long sigh. "Man, it gets to you."

The squeaking of the bedsprings were the only sound in the room and I noticed I had to be careful not to shove Dean so he won't spill his hot coffee. "You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that," Dean advised him.

"So, what? All this," Sam spread his arms to indicate to the situation, "it never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked with a challenging tone. Dean simply shook his head. "Never? You're never afraid?" Sam scoffed skeptically.

"No, not really," Dean said.

Sam suddenly reached under Dean's pillow and pulled out a large knife and held it up to him, his eyebrows raised.

Dean took the knife back. "That's not fear. That is precaution," he snapped defensively.

"Alright, whatever. I'm too tired to argue," Sam sighed, shaking his head in disbelief at our brother.

Dean's phone suddenly rang, I took it from the little night table and tossed it to Dean who answered it, "Hello?"

I started to get bored from only jumping on Dean's bed and instead took a leap, jumping on Sam's bed. Sam protectively spread his arm in reflex when he didn't expected me to jump his way.

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing," Dean nodded in recognition. "It's not back, is it?"

Sam motioned for me to sit down and I just shook my head no. He then moved to catch me, making me laugh as I easily jumped back on Dean's bed.

"What is it?" Dean sounded worried.

I stuck my tongue out to Sam, who just sent me a playful glare. Dean finished his call, abruptly standing up and addressed Sam. "We got a case," he simply said. I was about to take a leap to Sam's bed again when Dean swiftly caught me mid-jump.

"Okay seriously dude, what the hell did you gave her?" Dean demanded, as he shifted me to his side.

"Uh, just breakfast, you know the usual stuff…?" Sam answered, nervously rubbing the back of his head. It took everything in me not to burst into laughter. Unfortunately Dean noticed.

"Alright. Spill."

"I didn't eat any muffins Dean," I told him with my most honest expression. I could hear Sam slap his hand on his face, shaking his head and muttering something that sounded like _every frikkin' time._

Dean chuckled, "At first I thought you just didn't wanna put an effort, but now I guess you really _do_ suck at lying."

"I can lie," I shot back to which Dean raised one eyebrow in a look that said _oh really now? _"I didn't eat any muffins," I tried again, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Doesn't matter, it's too late anyway," Dean smirked at me. "Besides, I can smell it on your breath," he explained, kissing my cheek before throwing me in Sam's lap. "She's yours to deal with now." Dean pointed at Sam before getting in the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

I looked up at Sam and gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry?"

**SPN**

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your Dad really helped me out." I could faintly hear Jerry tell my brothers as I already skipped ahead of them, leaving them behind me. I stopped when I almost bumped into a huge white plane. _Wow. _Let me tell you something; those things look so much bigger in reality. The white stairs were unfolded in front of me and it was like they beckoned me to step on them.

"Go knock yourself out, doll. Just don't touch or break anything," Jerry winked at me. I hadn't even noticed he saw me contemplating. I gave my brothers a look, silently asking if I could go ahead. Sam simply shrugged, not really caring, while Dean motioned with his head to the plane.

Curiousness got the best of me and I found myself climbing up the stairs. The first thing I noticed was how narrow the plane was. I've never been on a plane before and I always wanted to try it out some time, but now that I saw how small and suffocating the inside really is, I was starting to change my mind. It's not like I'm claustrophobic or anything, I just can't handle being in too small spaces for too long.

I then proceeded to try out the blue leather seats and seatbelts. I examined the protection posters on the wall with pictures of people demonstrating all kinds of safety positions. I giggled when I saw how fake and exaggerated some of those people posed. Next thing I noticed was a door on the front with a sign that said, _cockpit, staff only. _I excitedly walked up to door, my hand on the handle, ready to open it until I was met by resistance. _Dang it, it's locked!_

I continued playing around in the plane, trying out every seat and testing every button, until Dean called me, "Emmy!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled, my voice muffled from where I lay under the seats. _What?_ I just wanted to see if I could fit under them. You never know when there's a monster on the plane and I need a hiding place. The least I can do is test it.

**SPN**

"… and then he … told me I could cut my hair … but not too much. Just… a couple of in-inches, maybe …just under my shou-shoulder blades," I told Sam, as I was rope skipping because Dean forced me to _jump my sugar rush away_. "How many?" I asked my brother after jumping about ten minutes nonstop. I was panting by now, trying to catch my breath.

"Five hundred and thirty two," Sam praised, showing me the screen of his phone on which he counted my jumps. "That's a new record!" Holding up his hand, I jumped to give it a high five.

Sam then looked up at something behind me, "You've been in there forever."

Dean excited the copy center, holding up two ID's with a proud smile. "You can't rush perfection," he grinned.

"Homeland Security?" Sam said with an astounding look on his face as he took one of the ID's. "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

I took the ID from Dean's hand, inspecting his picture and the fake information. I don't really have a lot of knowledge about this but I have to admit, it looked legit.

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times," Dean explained, taking back the ID, opening the front car door and gently pushing me in it. I crawled to the middle, throwing my rope in the backseat.

"Alright, so, what do you got?" Dean asked once he closed his door.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," Sam answered, pulling out his laptop. "Listen." The edited tape played, pulling out a scratchy voice.

"_No survivors!"_

Okay, that was creepy, I could almost feel the goose bumps on my skin.

"No survivors?" Dean repeated. "What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors," he said, sounding confused.

"Got me," Sam pulled up his shoulders.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean suggested. If I hadn't known any better, I would've said I heard some _fear_ behind that last question. We all know that Dean and planes aren't really best friends.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers," Sam informed. Hearing all these creatures that actually exist, made me kinda develop a phobia for planes too.

"Mm-hmm," Dean hummed, his hands gripping the steering wheel. I could practically hear him pleading those monsters weren't involved in this case.

"Or remember flight 401?" Sam asked again oblivious to Dean's tense posture.

"Right," Dean nodded. "The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"That sounds like a movie," I muttered with disbelief.

"The movie was based on a true story," Dean told me as a matter of fact.

I rolled my eyes, giving him a look that said _you really think I buy that?_ Dean raised his eyebrows in a _I'm serious_ way. Oh god. He _was_ serious. Oh here they are, I feel them again, those goose bumps.

"Maybe we got a similar deal," Sam suggested. Well, I hope not.

"Alright, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean questioned.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey," Sam answered immediately with certainty.

"Why him?" Dean looked as confused as I was with our brother's quick answer.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." Didn't all those survivors saw something weird? I swear for a guy who's super smart, Sam obviously needed to be reminded that we can't read his thoughts like he does.

"What makes you say that?" Dean sent him a muddled look.

"Well, I spoke to his mother."

Owkey?

**SPN**

This is so boring, I hate it when my brothers had to interview people which resulted in me having to stay in the car. It's not like I wanted to go with them, I mean what would I do in that psychiatric hospital anyway? It's just, it seemed to me that since I discovered about the family business, I just get pushed behind or pulled along a lot. Before I was attacked by that shtriga in the motel, my life looked a whole lot different than it did now.

Before Sam left, I still went to school. I remembered how he always brought me to parks to play or to the ice-cream parlor. But when he left to California, my Dad decided to pull me out of school and homeschooled me instead . It's since that day that we also started to move around a lot. We never stayed in one city for more than two weeks. It sucked, especially because I wasn't used to live a nomadic life. It's not like we stayed in one city before Sam left but we at least stayed half a year in the same place most of the times.

Luckily Dean always made sure I was on schedule with my school work. When I finished, he always let me choose what I wanted to do next. Swimming, playing, watching movies, go to the library, visit uncle Bobby so I could play with Rumsfeld and so on. It was always either my Dad or Dean who stayed with me while the other left for days, sometimes even weeks. I hated it when my Dad babysat me, I always waited impatiently for Dean to get back. My Dad was just really boring, he slept most of the times, claiming he was tired after days of travelling. Or sometimes, he'd have these other men come over. I noticed how they always looked rugged and tough like my Dad. Most of the times they had these bags with them with weird books and strange potions and other stuff I never got the chance to discover. My Dad either made sure I was asleep or that I was in another room or outside; anything so I wouldn't hear what they'd talk about. Well, I guess now I know why…

I remember how I always thought he simply didn't want to spend time with me, or that he thought I was a burden so he shoved his father duties onto Dean. But now I'm starting to understand some of his motives, though not all of them. Deep down, I was still mad at him for not being the father I wished he would be. If he would've been just more loving, attentive and caring. Don't get me wrong, he was all of that, just … not enough. Another reason why I was mad at him was because of how long he kept me in the dark about what he really does. I don't even want to think about all those lies he fed me. But when I think of everyone else in my life; my brothers, pastor Jim, uncle Bobby, Caleb. They too were part of that huge secret. So I don't think my father was the only one to take the blame.

The thing I was mostly mad about was the fact that he just left with no explanation. Thanks to Sam, I was too happy I got him back, I kind of didn't think a lot about my father's absence. But it's at these moments, when my brothers weren't here, that my mind starts to wander. I just don't understand how you can't possibly send one single message. I mean if he can send coordinates, he sure can send one saying he's okay or maybe the coordinates of where he is. Either way, something was going on, because nothing added up.

It wasn't long before my brothers got back from the interrogation and before I knew it, Dean was heading to the next interview. I crawled back in the backseat, needing to compose myself before they start to notice how silent and withdrawn I was. I swear, sometimes I think they can read minds or something. Instead I opted for focusing on my game of Tetris on my phone. But I still noticed Dean sending worried glances at me through the rearview mirror.

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C," Sam said as the Impala pulled up in front of a house.

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are," Dean started, him and Sam both getting out of the car. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight," he finished closing the door.

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form," Sam suggested his voice muffled since I was still in the car.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean questioned with an air of disbelief, pointing at the house, to which Sam turned to look at the normal house too.

A knock on my window startled me and I dropped my gaze from the game. Dean motioned for me to roll down my window and I silently complied after pausing my game. He then leaned his arms through it, ducking his head inside of the car.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay for a few minutes?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, focusing back on my game.

There was a pause and I slowly looked up, only to notice him watching me intently. Oh no. That's his _I'm trying to read your mind-_face. Looking back at him, trying hard at using my poker face, I said, "What?"

Dean glanced up, probably at Sam before focusing back on me. They must've had a silent conversation because Dean simply smiled at me. "Nothing, sweetheart," I frowned in confusion, _what's up with him?_ He just swiftly kissed me between my eyebrows, as if to smooth away my frown. I watched my brothers' retreating backs, hearing Sam mutter something about how maybe it was my sugar high that was wearing down. And then Dean chuckled, saying how rope skipping was a genius plan. I just shook my head, trying to get rid of every thought.

Instead of focusing on the falling colored blocks, I fiddled with my new cell phone I got from Dean as a very early birthday present. Normally I'd already be excited about it two months before. Only this time I was almost dreading my birthday. Scared my Dad won't be there to celebrate it with us even though my birthday wasn't for another six months. And I would be lying if I said that the realization didn't hit me hard.

**SPN**

I was playing with my long blonde hair in front of a huge window of a suit rental shop, _Mort's for Style_. My brothers were currently trying on suits for their next mission. I blew a strand of hair away from my face, only for it to fall back in front of my eyes. God, I'll be so happy when I can cut it. I took my rubber band from my wrist and put my hair in a loose braid. Turning around, I noticed my brothers were still in the changing rooms.

I leaned against the mirror with my forehead against the cold glass, leaving a fogged part from my warm breath. I leaned away, blowing on the mirror so I could draw random patterns. I used to do that all the time on the Impala, but Dean always hated it when I did that, saying I was painting his _baby._ I caught the sales clerk's eyes, giving me a disapproving look. I gave him sheepish smile that said _sorry _and quickly wiped off the fog with my sleeve.

The black curtains finally drew open and I raised my eyebrows in surprise when I saw my brothers' outfits. That's probably the first time I have ever seen them in a suit. To be honest, it kinda looked good on them. It made them look more mature and important. Sam motioned for me to follow them and I happily complied, I couldn't stand it in here any longer. I gave one last apologizing smile at the salesman, who just eyed me mistrustfully. _What got his panties in a bunch?_

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers," Dean complained, twitching uncomfortably in his black suit.

"No, you don't. You look handsome," I said, looking up at him with a charming smile. Dean winked at me, pinching my cheek.

"I was gonna say you look more like a ... seventh-grader at his first dance," Sam joked with a smirk.

"I hate this thing," Dean whined grumpily. I rolled my eyes at his childish attitude.

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?" Sam told him, rolling his eyes.

**SPN**

Remember how I thought planes were so fascinating? Yeah, well they're not. Waiting in Jerry's office for almost three hours while my brothers went to investigate the crashed plane, gave me a lot of time to wander around. Did you know the black box of a plane was actually _yellow_? Like who even thought of naming a yellow box, black? I tell you, it must've been a colorblind person or just a blind person.

I was so relieved to hear my brothers got back, I was so tired, I just longed for a bed right now. I shuffled into the office, Dean pushed my hair back as I passed him and I crawled on Sam's lap who sat in front of the desk. I sat sideways, my head on his shoulder while his arms automatically wrapped around my middle.

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur," Jerry stated as he was looking at a yellow stuff through the microscope.

"You're sure?" Sam questioned as I twirled a brown lock of his hair with my finger.

"Take a look for yourself," Jerry offered. A loud banging suddenly sounded from outside the office, we could hear a man cursing before Jerry huffed annoyingly. "If you fellows will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire."

Dean walked over and took a look himself through the microscope. If I wasn't so tired I would've taken a look too.

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue," Dean said with a pensive expression.

"Demonic possession?" Sam suggested. I yawned, covering my mouth.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch," Dean countered, rubbing his hand over his chin.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible," Sam replied.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup." _Ew."_ I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" Dean said with disbelief.

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam questioned, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Never," Dean answered as I yawned again. "I see the batteries are running out," he noticed with a chuckle.

**SPN**

I was lying on my stomach behind Dean who was sitting on the motel bed with a book in his lap. Sam was busy on his computer doing whatever. I was a little bit mad at him for forcing me to read this stupid book about the Second World War. The worst thing is that it's not even on my school program. He just decided I had to read it because, and I quote, _it contains important historical information that determines current events_. I'm almost ten, why do I care about what happened in the past? Exactly. I don't.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it," Sam suddenly spoke up looking away from his screen.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this," Dean contributed. I softly closed my book, opting to listen to what they found instead. Sam couldn't see me from here anyway, Dean was blocking his sight from me.

"Well, that's not exactly true," Sam focused back on his laptop as he explained, "You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asked, sitting straight up. He started to get up and I quickly reopened my book and pretended to be engrossed before Sam caught me.

"Alright, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" Dean summed up as he got closer to Sam, stretching his back on the way.

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam wondered, leaning back on his chair glancing my direction. I quickly averted my eyes back to the stupid book.

Dean snorted, turning away. "What?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here," Dean admitted, his voice going soft.

"Yeah. Me too," Sam said, sounding as pitiful as our older brother. I swallowed past a lump and focused back on my book before I let my mind wander too much.

Dean's phone suddenly rang before he picked up, "Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Jerry," he said after a second. "Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" The alarm in his voice got Sam's as well as my attention. "Where'd this happen?" he asked. "I'll try to ignore the irony in that," Dean rolled his eyes. I wondered what he was talking about. "Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, alright? We'll catch up with you soon," Dean finished, hanging up the phone.

"Another crash?" Sam guessed.

"Yeah. Let's go," Dean ordered, throwing me my jacket.

"Where?" Sam asked as I searched for my sneakers.

"Nazareth."

**SPN**

We drove past a road sign that said "NAZARETH 3" and my eyes widened when I noticed black smoke rising up somewhere in the distance. I plastered my face against the car window to get a closer look, only to get reprimanded by Dean because I was _smooching his baby._

Once we arrived at Jerry's office again, we found him looking through a microscope. "Sulfur?" Dean presumed to which Jerry nodded. "Well, that's great. Alright, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him," Dean said, trying to put two and two together.

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news," Sam said as I sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk, next to my brother.

"What's the bad news?" Dean asked dreadfully.

Sam took a breath before he said, "Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485."

Jerry looked between my brothers with confusion. "Forty minutes? What does that mean?"

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death," Dean replied and I couldn't help but think of pastor Jim. I remember how he once babysat me and told me the whole story about Noah's ark. That was so boring until he let me watch an animated movie about it and then I changed my mind. That Noah dude was pretty awesome.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in," Sam informed.

"Any survivors?" Dean questioned.

"No," Sam shook his head, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. "Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?"

"_No survivors,_" Dean repeated with a nod, a pensive expression on his face. "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job." Wow, he put the puzzle pieces together pretty fast.

**SPN**

_Rush _was softly playing in the background while Sam was making a phone call. I was sitting in the front between my brothers, trying to count the traffic signs.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey. And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks," Sam finished his call, pretending to be an interviewer. "Alright. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon," he said with a huff, hanging up the phone.

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker," Dean said.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job," Sam confirmed.

"That sounds like just our luck," Dean sighed, not looking excited at all.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel," Sam told him bewildered.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass," Dean ordered, ignoring Sam's comment.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off," Sam replied exasperatedly. "God, we're never gonna make it," he shook his head, raking his hand through his hair in a disheartened way.

"We'll make it," Dean promised. "Buckle up, sweetheart." Noticing the determined look on his face, I didn't question him and put on my seatbelt.

**SPN**

"Can you slow down, please?" I huffed, almost tripping if it weren't for Sam holding me up. Sometimes I think they forget how long their huge legs are compared to mines. I can't keep up with them! I was so glad we finally made it to the airport because I had to take a breath.

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes," Sam pointed at the electric panels hanging from the ceiling.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone," Dean walked over to one of the courtesy phones before picking it up. "Hi. Gate thirteen," Dean suddenly said. "I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4." There was a pause and Dean started to get agitated, his feet impatiently tapping the floor, "Come on." I shot a worried glance at Sam, who just squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Miss Walker," Dean stood up straighter. "Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here." Seriously, the way my brother lied so easily made me question his honesty. "Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—" Dean halted abruptly, a troubled look on his face. "You what?" Dean nervously licked his lips, sharing a look with Sam. "Uh, well...there must be some mistake." Sam leaned in closer, trying to hear what was going on. "Guilty as charged," Dean's demeanor suddenly changed into a playful one. I frowned in confusion, what the heck was going on? "He's really sorry." What's he talking about, who's _he_?

"Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—" Okay now he's just outright talking crap. "Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic," Dean almost sounded like he was begging. I rolled my eyes, I guess he's not that good of a liar then. "Oh, yeah," Dean nodded with a smile but that smile didn't last long. "No, no. Wait, Amanda. _Amanda_!" He gave the phone an angry look as if it was its fault she hung up.

"Damn it! So close," Dean exclaimed, his fist in his mouth.

"Alright, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane," Sam decided. I instantly turned to gauge Dean's reaction.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." Exactly what I expected. Dean is so not getting on a plane.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash," Sam tried to reason with him. I think he didn't know about our brother's phobia.

"I know," Dean looked pained as all kinds of emotions ran through him. Oh poor, Dean. This would've been so funny if it weren't for the situation we were in right now.

"Okay," Sam nodded, oblivious to Dean's fear. "So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet Emmy and I back here in five minutes," Sam ordered, grabbing my hand. Dean looked nervous and anxious and Sam seemed to finally notice. "Are you okay?"

Dean took a deep breath before he admitted, "No, not really."

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked with a hint of concern.

"Dean's afraid of flying," I spoke up, tired of Sam's obliviousness and Dean's stalling.

Sam raised his eyebrows at me before facing our brother with disbelief, "Flying?"

"It's never really been an issue until now," Dean conceded suddenly getting defensive as he squared his shoulders and clenched his jaw.

"You guys are joking, right?" Sam asked looking at us, I just shrugged.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?" Dean almost yelled, obviously getting antsy and frustrated.

Sam just gave him a look that said _I can't believe this, _"Alright. Uh, I'll go."

"What?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"I'll do this one on my own. You stay here with Emmy until I get back."

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash." Well if you look at it that way… yeah this is pretty scary. I don't think I'm ready to die yet.

"Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself," Sam argued with him, sounding adamant. "I'm not seeing a third option, here." Why is he so confident and certain that the plane wasn't going to crash?

"Come on!" Dean threw his hands up. He kept looking at Sam, trying to see if he was serious or not. Sam stayed resolute. "Really?" he asked again but Sam didn't change his mind. "Man..." Dean groaned.

I was kinda feeling bad for my brother. It's like being locked up in a coffin full of spiders or being hugged and kissed by old wrinkly people. _Ugh. _"It's okay Dean, you're not alone in this. Even if the plane crashes, we'll die together," I said, trying to lighten up his mood a little, but by the panicky look on his face I don't think it seemed to have worked.

Sam cleared his throat, his hands on my shoulders as he lead me away, "Emmy, so not helping."

**SPN**

I wanted to sit next to the window but Sam told me it was safer to sit between him and Dean. I tried to give him my puppy dog eyes but then I forgot how he invented them in the first place, he was immune. He then promised me I could sit next to the window on the flight back. Yeah, if we _survive._

So here I was, sitting between my brothers, trying to figure out how this stupid belt worked. I swear, these are much more different than those from the plane I played in when we were with Jerry. Dean was nervously reading the safety card next to me while Sam pushed away my hands and put on my seatbelt.

"Just try to relax," Sam advised our brother.

"Just try to shut up," Dean shot back, jumping at every rumble and sound as the plane took off. I saw Sam smirking and he winked at me, making me giggle.

Once we were up in the air, the button of the seatbelts turned off and I impatiently crawled on Sam's lap so I could look through the window. Dean almost threw a fit, saying how dangerous it was for me not to sit on my seat. But Sam reassured him and promised he had a good hold on me. It was dark outside, but I still could see the city lights and the faint glimmer of the sea.

"Are you humming Metallica?" I asked, noticing the familiar tune.

"Calms me down," Dean mumbled, his eyes closed and body rigid.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, alright? But you gotta stay focused," Sam pointed out.

"Okay," Dean nodded, and I knew he was trying to stay strong.

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism." Sam, always straight to the point.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy," Dean scoffed.

"Just take it one step at a time, alright? Now, who is it possessing?" Sam said as I turned around in his lap so I could face Dean.

Dean slowly opened his eyes. He took a deep breath before slowly releasing it, trying to compose himself. "It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Dean listed up, looking more relaxed as long as we distracted him a little bit.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up," Sam reasoned.

"Mm-hm," Dean hummed, leaning back in his chair. I had to cover my mouth from smiling, he really got it bad. I sat back on my seat just as Dean turned to a flight attendant. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not," The blond declined politely.

"Oh, my mistake," Dean apologized to which the woman just hummed and went away but not before Dean looked back at another stewardess. "Alright, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked with a low voice, leaning closer to Dean.

"There's ways to test that," Dean went into his bag and took out a bottle of water shaped in a Virgin Mary, "I brought holy water."

"No," Sam snatched the bottle and I couldn't help but reach for it. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." I opened the bottle and took a sniff, expecting to smell something, instead I didn't smell anything.

"Oh. Nice." Dean rose up, about to go when Sam stopped him, "Hey."

"What?" Dean asked. I carefully put the bottle to my mouth, curious about the taste.

"Say it in Latin," Sam said.

"I know," Dean rolled his eyes, leaving again but Sam called him back again.

I took a small sip, cautious. I smacked my tongue in my mouth, trying to detect a taste but literally didn't taste anything. Is this even holy water?

"What?!" Dean sounded aggrevated right now.

"Uh, in Latin, it's _Cristo,_" Sam informed him while I took a bigger gulp of the water.

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean shot back before making his way over to the back of the plane.

"What are you doing?" Before I could take another swig of the holy water, the Virgin Mary shaped bottle was taken out of my hand and I looked up to see Sam giving me a weird look.

"I wanted to taste it," I shrugged innocently. "It's just like water," I stated, in case he was interested.

"I know," Sam just simply rolled his eyes before tucking the bottle in his pocket.

"Sammy?" I asked after a minute.

"Yeah, honey," he replied distractedly as he fished out a weird book from his bag.

"We're not really gonna die, are we?" I looked up at him, my forehead in a frown.

My brother looked down at me and sighed, "Off course not, Emmy. You don't think I'd bring you with us on a plane if I had known it would crash now, do you?" I just shrugged, fiddling with my silver necklace. "Honey, your life is so much more worth than all these people here on this plane."

I gave him a look that said _really_? Sam just smiled at me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "The plane's not gonna crash and we're not gonna die, Emmy," he promised with certainty, kissing my temple in between his words.

**SPN**

I just got back from the small bathroom and was making my way back to my seat. I wonder where everything goes when we flush the toilet. I remember a boy in my class once told me they just let it fall from the air, that's why it rained. I was so disgusted, I refused to go outside whenever it rained. Until Sam explained to me how rain was just water that evaporated and then the clouds hold on to that steam and then they convert it into water again ... or something like that. But it still doesn't answer my question though.

I arrived at Dean's seat and was about to squeeze in when the plane shook. I almost lost my balance if it weren't for Dean who held me up against him. "Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean exclaimed, his hold tightening.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence," Sam tried to calm him down.

"I can't breathe," I struggled to get out of Dean's grip, his arms were firmly around my back while the side of my face was pressed against his chest, just below his chin.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four!" Dean shot back, on the verge of freaking out. I sent Sam a _help me_-look.

"You need to calm down," Sam calmly advised him, untangling Dean's arms around me.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't," Dean pointed out with an attitude just as I got out of his hold. He didn't seem to even notice.

"Yes, you can," Sam firmly nodded, helping me to my seat.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping!" Only Dean would say something like that. Only Dean.

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now," Sam ordered in a way he almost reminded me of my Dad.

Dean took a long shaky breath before breathing out again.

"Good," Sam nodded. "Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum," Sam said once Dean relaxed a little.

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful," Sam informed, pointing at an old book he had in hands.

"More powerful?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah," Sam nodded as I took a closer look at the book, trying to decipher the Latin words.

"How?" Dean questioned desperately.

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own," Sam started gradually.

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all," Sam explained.

"First things first, we got to find it," Dean nodded determinedly.

**SPN**

I was trying to find a comfortable position with my head against the window. I was almost awake for more than fourteen hours and I could feel the exhaustion taking a toll on me. My brothers were searching the plane for readings with the EMF, a device that detects electric magnetic … something, I forgot. It's so unusual for me to sit here on a plane, calm and relaxed. Normally I'm afraid of heights. But now I'm hundreds of miles above the ground and I'm not even scared the slightest. I tell you, fears work strangely, or maybe I subconsciously overcame my vertigo. _Oh, who am I kidding._

In front of me was a little girl, younger than me, sitting on her father's lap. He was reading her a story, stroking her hair, while her eyes were slowly drooping. Again, I had to fight back the lump starting in my throat. I wonder what my Dad was up to right now, if he was thinking about me. I looked at the stars and remembered how Dean used to say that if I missed any of them, I had to look up at the sky. Because somewhere else, they were also watching the same stars. So somehow we were still together. But I didn't want that, I want my Dad right here with me. I want him to hold me. What if the plane does crash and I never get to – I angrily sniffled. That's not the way to think, my brothers were heroes, they'll get us out alive.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I suddenly woke up when the plane started to dip and heave violently. People were screaming and panicking. I noticed how they all fastened their seatbelts and held on to each other. Sam and Dean were nowhere to be detected and I started to get worried. I could hear commotion coming from the cockpit and I could feel my stomach clench with concern. What if the demon got my brothers, what if he will crash the plane? My eyes frantically eyed the passengers, who were crying, screaming, total fear on their faces.

I wanted to unfasten my seatbelt but my hands were shaking so hard and my eyes were getting blurry from the tears, I couldn't even focus anymore. I kept looking back at the door from the cockpit, waiting for my brothers to come out of there any second. As I stared through the window, I noticed we were getting closer and closer to land in an incredibly fast speed. Oh God, we're gonna die.

I automatically bowed my head to my lap, intertwining my hands in a silent prayer. I was asking God to please save us and that if he for once wanted to grant me a wish. Just this one. That if anything happened, my brothers and all the other people on this plane go to heaven. And that he had to protect my Dad, uncle Bobby – I was suddenly cut off when I got thrown back against my seat as the plane pulled up again. People started to make sounds of surprise and relief. I quickly stared back through my window and noticed we were going back up in a steady pace.

I smiled, looking up at the stars, wiping away my tears. _Thank God._

**SPN**

The moment I was in Dean's arms he didn't let me go. He kept apologizing, asking if I was okay and constantly fussed. Sam mouthed to me to _just let him, _besides I knew he must've had quite a scare so I didn't pull away.

I was so relieved when we finally got back, I could barely keep my eyes open. With my arms around Dean's neck, and my legs around his waist, I felt secure and safe. I vaguely remembered seeing the passengers disembarking to an area filled with agents and medicals. I think after this experience, I'm never going to set foot on a plane. Ever.

"Let's get out of here," Dean's voice rumbled through my chest and I couldn't help but snuggle more into him. "You okay?" At first I thought he was talking to me until I heard Sam speak up.

"Dean, it knew about Jessica," Sam said, sounding disturbed and confused.

Dean stopped walking, "Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. Alright? That's all it was."

"Yeah," Sam didn't sound like he agreed.

But Dean didn't say anything else about it, "Come on." The last thing I remembered is him kissing my hair a couple of times, saying he got me and that I could go to sleep, before everything went black.

**SPN**

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." I was sitting on the hood of the Impala as Jerry shook my brothers' hands and ruffled my hair, "Your Dad's gonna be real proud." If we ever get the chance to tell him…

"We'll see you around, Jerry," Sam nodded at him.

Dean began to head for the driver's seat when he suddenly turned around and addressed Jerry, "You know, Jerry. I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months."

"Your Dad gave it to me," Jerry replied with a shrug like it was obvious.

"What?" Sam asked as confused as I was. I recalled all the times Dean tried to reach my father but he never picked up, it never even went to voicemail.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked, and I could already see the wheels spinning in his head.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys," Jerry explained before giving us a last nod and left.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service," Sam discussed as he came to sit next to me on the hood. Dean stood in front of us, instantly dialing our father's number. He set his phone on loud speaker so we could hear it too.

"_This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help._"

I never realized how much I missed him until I heard his voice again. Sam fumed, shaking his head in disbelief. He abruptly got up and got in the car, slamming the door shut. Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while looking up at the sky. I sniffled, using my sleeve to wipe away the tears. Dean looked down at me and sighed again. He leaned down, so we were eye to eye. He cupped my face and made sure I was looking at him.

"Don't cry, Emmy," he soothed, his thumb catching a tear, "We'll find Dad, I promise." I just sniffled some more before he wrapped me in his arms. I took in the smell of gunpowder and leather, reminding me more of my Dad and I couldn't stop the sob escaping my mouth. "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart, it's okay."

**AN: Hey guys! Okay, I have three important things to say:**

**1. Do you guys prefer I post the entire episode, or do you prefer I split in two? **

**2. I kinda don't have a beta anymore, so all the gramar errors are mine. I'd love for you guys to point out any mistakes I made. I don't know if you guys already know, but I'm actually from Belgium. My first language is Dutch and French, so my English isn't always perfect (even though I try). So please, don't hold back if you spot any mistakes. I personally hate reading something that contains a lot of gramar errors, so I really want this to be perfect. Besides, it's also a way for me to improve my English. **

**3. Don't forget to review/favorite/follow! Next update (Bloody Mary) should be up next Friday :)**

**THANK YOU!**


	12. Bloody Mary

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character, Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

I was in the back leaning against the front seat of the Impala, my arms dangling between my brothers while munching on some M&M's. We were parked in front of a morgue where Dean wanted to investigate a death. Sam was sleeping and Dean kept himself busy with reading the newspaper.

"Hit me," Dean ordered again, his mouth open.

I rolled my eyes. "Dean, you said I could eat them all by myself. That was the deal," I reminded him as I reluctantly put two M&M's in his mouth.

"Hey, I paid for those, besides you ate some of mine too," Dean discussed with his mouth full while circling something in the newspaper.

I scoffed, "Yeah, after you ate all of mine. And then you promised to buy me my own pack and that you _wouldn't eat any of it,_" I shot back, repeating his own words.

"Can't help it, cutie pie," he smirked. "Every girl falls for my lies and smooth talking," he winked at me, and I threw an M&M at his face, only for him to catch it with a smug smile. "Aw, thanks sweetheart."

"Shuddup," I mumbled, angrily munching on the colored chocolate peanuts. A moan shifted both our attention to Sam. His forehead was scrunched up and he looked like he was having a nightmare again.

"Sam, wake up," Dean said loud enough to bring him out of sleep.

Sam woke up with a start. He looked confused as he looked around. "I take it I was having a nightmare," he groaned, rubbing a lazy hand down his face.

"Yeah, another one," Dean nodded sending him a concerned look out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep," Sam tried to reason with a chuckle that sounded so fake.

"If you call three hours, sleep," I snorted earning a look from Sam.

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this," Dean approached cautiously.

But as usual, Sam just ignored him. "Are we here?" he asked instead, looking through the window.

Dean sighed at his attempt of avoiding the subject, but let it go. "Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

"You want an M&M?" I offered, holding a blue one between my fingers.

Sam smiled softly at me and shook his head, "No, thanks honey." Dean then came out of nowhere and snatched it between his lips from my fingers.

"Dean!" I chastised, holding the pack safely against my chest. "You're such a child. Stay away from my M&M's!"

My oldest brother just chuckled, apparently he thought this was funny, "You're so cute when you get all mad." I just glared at him, giving him the stink eye, which only made him laugh harder. "Now you're just _adorable_." I stuck my tongue out at him and taunted him by exaggeratedly eating my M&M's.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam suddenly asked, taking away Dean's attention from me.

"That's what we're gonna find out," Dean said, pointing at the building behind us. "We'll be right back, sweetheart." I just ignored him, continuing eating my M&M's. I felt his hand tickle me under my knee and I tried to hold in my laughter as long as I could, but when he started tickling me under my chin too, I couldn't help but giggle. When I looked up, I was Dean smiling in victory before addressing Sam. "Let's go."

**SPN**

"Can't I just wait in the car?" I asked my brothers as I eyed all the grieving and crying people, dressed in black. The kill atmosphere gave me the shivers.

"It's not that bad, Emmy," Sam reassured, squeezing my hand.

"Feel like we're underdressed," Dean commented. I looked down at my own outfit; blue jeans, red chucks and a light grey sweater. In other words, no black. Definitely underdressed. We kept walking through the house, towards the back until we reached the backyard. People were seated at tables while others were just comfortable standing.

I heard Dean asking a man for a certain Donna and her sister Lily Shoemaker. He pointed at a bench where two brunettes and two blondes sat. My brothers made their way over to the girls, my hand still in Sam's.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean smiled at the oldest brunette.

"Yeah," she nodded, looking wearily.

"Hi, uh, we're really sorry," Sam said, paying his condolences.

"Thank you," she smiled sadly.

I always found it weird how we're supposed to apologize for something we absolutely have nothing to do with. And then why does she thank us for it? We live in a very strange world.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and our little sister Emmy," he introduced us and I gave her small smile. "We worked with your Dad," Sam said, pointing to himself and Dean.

Donna raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You did?" _Uh, no they didn't_.

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke," Dean said offhandedly, his hands in his jean pockets. Seriously, am I the only one who can see they're lying?

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now," the blonde next to Donna suddenly spoke up with a defensive tone.

"It's okay. I'm okay," Donna shrugged off her friend.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean questioned, ignoring her friend who took a protective stance next to Donna.

"No," Donna shook her head. The young brunette close to her, probably her sister, turned around. She looked a little bit older than me, probably twelve.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke," she muttered quietly.

"Lily, don't say that," her sister softly reprimanded her.

"What?" Sam asked intrigued.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset," Donna shook her head, consoling her sister by wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"No, it happened because of me," Lily stubbornly continued. What is she talking about?

"Sweetie, it didn't," Donna tried again.

"Lily." I let go of Sam's hand when he suddenly crouched down to be on the same eye level with her. "Why would you say something like that?" he questioned with that soft voice of his that always made you spill the beans without realizing, especially with those puppy dog eyes.

"Right before he died, I said it," she answered meekly as if she was scared to say anything wrong.

"You said what?" Sam pressed her gently.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror."

My eyes bulged in shock. _Bloody Mary_ exists! Oh my god, just when I thought this couldn't get any worse. I sent a questioning look at Dean, who just stroked my hair back, resting his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"She took his eyes, that's what she does," Lily continued after a short pause.

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault," Donna told her sister with determination.

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary," Dean spoke up, trying to reassure her. Only something in his eyes told me he didn't quite believe what he said himself either. "Your Dad didn't say it, did he?"

Lily shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

**SPN**

I stayed close to my brothers when we made our way upstairs, through the hallway. The first thing that came to my mind was, what the heck is it with these people and mirrors. On almost every wall hung a mirror or something where I could see my own reflection. I tried my best not to make eye contact with any of them, I just kept my eyes focused on the floor.

My brothers suddenly came to a stop in front of a door, which Sam opened slowly. Because I kept my eyes focused on the floor, the first thing I saw was off course blood. Oh god, that was probably the blood that spilled from his eyes when Bloody Mary – I can't even finish the thought.

"The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam wondered, and I hoped to god she didn't exist.

"Not that I know of," Dean answered as he made his way into the bathroom. Well, at least it's not a yes. I leaned on the doorframe, not daring to get into the bathroom where Bloody Mary possibly killed Mr. Shoemaker. I watched as Sam stooped to the floor, touching the dried blood.

"Ew, Sammy," I commented, pulling a face. My brother just pushed his blood covered finger in my direction and I shrieked, taking a huge step back. Sam gave me a cheeky smile, showing off his dimples.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it," Sam continued, wiping off his finger on his jeans before standing back up.

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening," Dean said, looking around at the crime scene.

"The place where the legend began?" Sam questioned, to which Dean simply shrugged, opening the medicine cabinet.

"But according to the legend, the person who says Bl—" Sam began but stopped himself from saying the name when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He closed the little cabinet and continued. "The person who says you know what gets it. But here—"

Dean cut off Sam, "Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah."

"Right," Sam nodded.

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, _you know who_ scratches your eyes out," Dean wiggled his eyebrows at me when he said the last part using his _scary_ voice. Oh, shuddup.

"It's worth checking in to," Sam agreed as he and Dean left the bathroom.

"What are you doing up here?" The new sudden voice coming from behind us startled me and I almost fell if it wasn't for Dean catching me under my armpits.

"We—we, had to go to the bathroom," Dean made up on spot, placing his hands on my shoulders. I don't think he realized what he just said.

Luckily the girl didn't dwell on it too much and simply asked us straightforwardly, "Who are you?"

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's Dad," Dean kept insisting.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself," the blonde challenged.

"No, I know, I meant—"

But the girl didn't let him finish when she interrupted Dean. "And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming." What's up with her?

"Alright, alright. We think something happened to Donna's Dad," Sam relented, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, a stroke," she said like it was obvious.

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else," Sam told her.

"Like what?" she asked him with a confused expression.

Sam sighed, exchanging a look with Dean. "Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth."

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead," Dean said with a smug tone. I looked up at him, _I don't think right now is the good time to provoke her._

"Who are you, cops?" the blonde guessed suspiciously sending me a look as if she couldn't make out my part in this.

Sam looked over his shoulder at our brother, "Something like that."

"I'll tell you what. Here," Sam reached in his pocket, pulled out a pen and paper and started to write down his number. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call." He handed her the piece of paper before we walked down the hallway.

**SPN**

I yawned as we made our way over into the library, it was already getting dark outside but Sam absolutely wanted to do some research today.

"Alright, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof, like a local woman who died nasty," Dean started saying.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more," Sam informed as we entered the actual library.

"Alright so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked boringly, not sounding like he was looking forward to do some research.

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers, public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill," Sam explained, like it was easy as pie.

"Well that sounds annoying," I rolled my eyes.

"It's like you took the words right out of my mouth." Dean patted my shoulder. Yeah, he definitely didn't feel like doing research.

"No it won't be so bad," Sam tried.

That's when I noticed the computers which all said '_out of order'_. "You might wanna rethink that, Sammy."

Following my gaze, Sam chuckled, "I take it back. This will be very annoying."

**SPN**

I stepped out of the shower, putting a towel around me. As usual I stood on the toilet so I could see myself in the mirror. Taking my hairbrush, I slowly started to comb through my hair. I couldn't help but think of Bloody Mary – oh shoot. Does it count if I _think_ her name? I should ask my brothers that. I thought about how Lily told us how she said it three times in front of the mirror and then her father bled to death because his eyes got pulled out.

But like Dean said, it didn't make any sense. As far as we know, her father didn't even say Bloody Mary – oh my god, that's two times. I really need to watch what I say, well more like what I _think._ Imagine if she came up behind me and pulled my eyes out. That must be number one on the list of the most painful ways to die. Out of all creatures, I really never thought Bloody Mary – _uh-oh_.

I stared wide eyed at the mirror, expecting a creepy woman to snuck up on me any minute. I said-_thought_ it three times. Not wasting another minute, I quickly put on my clothes, not even bothering to finish my hair, before I stormed out of the bathroom. Sam was still sleeping and Dean was at the table reading a book. I threw my dirty clothes next to my duffel bag and hurriedly made my way to Dean. Without a word, I climbed into his lap, ignoring his protests as he shifted so he could still read the book with me in his lap.

"Whoa, hey what's with you, sweetheart?" he asked worriedly, combing my wet hair with his fingers as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing, I just wanted to cuddle," I shrugged, playing with his amulet.

Dean chuckled, kissing my temple. "You want to _cuddle_?" I just distractedly nodded, keeping a close watch on the bathroom door. "I can do that," Dean chuckled again, wrapping his arms around me. He then continued reading his book, oblivious to my awareness.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Sam suddenly exclaimed, groggily. I looked away from the bathroom and watched my brother instead.

"Cause I'm an awesome brother." Dean looked up from his book with a smirk, "So what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes," Sam replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, sure." I looked up at Dean who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"I once dreamt of lollipops and candy canes," I told him with an honest expression. It's true, I really did.

Dean gently tweaked my nose with a closemouthed smile, "I'm sure you did, cutie pie."

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked from where he was still lying on the bed, facing the ceiling.

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?" Dean asked aggravated as Sam sat up, "No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."

Sam fell back on the bed once Dean finished informing him. "Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know ... eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary," Dean finished, rubbing his face.

**SPN**

"Those two guys over there are my big brothers," I pointed at a bench in the park where Charlie, Sam and Dean were. I was currently pausing after playing tag with Gabriella or Ella for short, a girl I met half an hour ago. Her mother is at the dentist across the street but she didn't feel like going with her so she decided to play a little in the park.

"They sure are _big,_" she told me with awe, squinting her eyes from the sun.

"Yeah, they are. I hope I'm not gonna get that tall too. Can you imagine?" I wrinkled my nose.

Ella giggled, showing of her missing tooth. She looked pretty, she had dark brown hair, golden skin and huge chocolate eyes. She kinda reminded me of a Disney Princess.

"So are you from here, cuz I've never seen you around," Ella wondered, as we sat down on the grass.

"I'm actually from Lawrence, Kansas. But my father has to travel a lot for his work so we never stay at one place for too long." I felt so weird saying this; I've told this to so many people before but this is the first time I feel like I'm actually lying because now I know the truth.

"That sounds so cool. My parents never take me anywhere," Ella grumbled, picking petals of a flower. Oh she had no idea what she was talking about. I would do anything to live in one house, go to one school until I graduate and have my brothers and Dad with me.

"Emmy!" I turned around, seeing Dean motioning for me to get a move on. "Let's go, sweetheart!"

"Aw, can't you stay?" Ella asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Ella," I sadly smiled at her in apology. It's not like I didn't want to, I just knew I couldn't. I've come to terms a long time ago with the fact that this lifestyle didn't give me much opportunities to make friends.

"It's okay, maybe I'll see you around," she smiled at me as we both stood up.

I wouldn't hope on that too much. "Yeah, sure," I nodded at her with a gentle smile, patting my pants. "Thanks Ella." I waved at her before running to my waiting brothers. I snuck up on Sam and jumped on his back, thanks to his reflexes he caught me by my legs before I slid down.

"A little warning next time, monkey," Sam laughed, pushing me higher on his back until I was safely in his hold.

"Where are we going?" I asked while we made our way to the Impala. Dean was ahead of us, talking to Charlie.

"We're going to Jill's, a friend of Charlie and Donna. She died yesterday, apparently the same way as Mr. Shoemaeker," Sam said, his hair tickling my cheek.

"Is it Blo – you know who?" I questioned worriedly.

"We don't know yet, honey. That's what we're gonna investigate." Sam crouched down, releasing my legs and gently set me down to the ground. I wordlessly got in the car, the fact that _you know who_ could be behind these deaths definitely started to eat at me.

**SPN**

I nervously watched as Dean climbed onto the roof with ease. I turned around when Sam crouched down.

"Hop up, honey," he said, patting his shoulders. I gulped, not liking this whole climbing roof thing. But I swallowed away my fear and gingerly walked up behind my brother. I carefully placed my legs on his shoulders and Sam immediately took a firm hold of my ankles. "Ready?" he asked me and I nodded despite my hesitation.

My brother stood up in a swift motion, making me six feet taller. Dean reached out his hands to me. I pulled up my arms, letting him grab me under my armpits. Like Sam, he too picked me up easily in one motion. "There you go, sweetheart," Dean smiled.

The moment he sat me down next to him on the roof, I held onto his jacket, trying not to look down. Oh my god, this wasn't even that bad, it's getting down that's worse. I didn't even notice Sam climbing up until I felt him coming to stand next to me. We silently waited for Charlie to open Jill's bedroom window.

Sam entered first, he gave me a hand and set me down on the floor. He then caught the duffel bags Dean threw at him before placing them on the bed. I looked around at the blue grey room, feeling uncomfortable knowing that _you know who_ had been here.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked Charlie as he went through the bag.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things," she answered with her arms crossed over her chest while Dean was shutting the window and curtains. "I hate lying to her," Charlie admitted nervously.

"Trust us, this is for the greater good," Dean reassured her. "Hit the lights."

Charlie went over to turn them off and asked, "What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it," Dean said and I inched closer to my brother out of precaution, hugging my arms around myself.

Sam handed a digital camera to our brother. "Hey, night vision," Dean turned it on for him. "Perfect," he said, aiming the camera at Dean and I.

Dean struck a pose. "Do I look like Paris Hilton?" he asked and I giggled when Sam just ignored him and walked away with the camera. "What are you giggling about, huh?" Dean asked me, playfully poking me in the ribs.

"Dean, stop," I tried to keep my voice down and swatted his hands away.

"Dude," Sam reprimanded him and pointed at the floor, downstairs where Jill's mother was. "Be quiet," he turned around and opened the closet door, filming around the mirror. "So I don't get it. I mean ... the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"

"Beats me," Dean shrugged as he too looked around the bedroom. I walked up to the shelves full of books, my interest peaking at the big variety.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place," Dean questioned.

"It's just a joke," Charlie explained, as I took a book about butterflies. I mainly looked at the pictures because it was too dark to make out the words.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time," Dean pointed out the obvious.

"Hey," Sam called out but I was too occupied with looking at fascinating pictures of how butterflies transform from cocoon to having wings. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?" I faintly heard Dean sigh, making his way over to the window again. I didn't even notice him getting back until he snapped his fingers in front of my face. Startled, I almost let the book fall. I looked up and saw Dean giving me a smug smile. _Not funny_. I closed the book and carefully put it back into its place before making my way over to my brothers and Charlie.

There was a mirror lying on the bed, upside down. Sam peeled off the brown paper that was on the back of the mirror. He then shone the black light over it. I could make out a handprint and a name.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie read with confusion.

"You know who that is?" Sam looked at her with a questioning expression.

"No," she shook her head.

**SPN**

We were sitting on a bench outside, waiting for Sam. I sat on Dean's lap, playing with his ring. It was our mother's wedding band. I tried it on each of my fingers, but it was still too big. Every time I put the ring on a finger, even my thumb, it fell off the moment I held my hand upside down.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy," I looked up from my hand when I heard Sam approaching us. "Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver," he informed us with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh my God," Charlie suddenly spoke up, her hand on her chest.

"What?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Jill drove that car," she explained with a pained expression.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house," Dean commanded.

**SPN**

We were at Donna's house again, my brothers were hunched over the back of the mirror. With the black light, we saw the same things they saw at Jill's. A handprint and a name.

"Linda Shoemaker," Sam read out loud, giving Dean a look. Sam walked downstairs, Dean pushing me in front of him to follow.

"Why are you asking me this?" Donna asked when my brothers asked her about the name.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important," Sam said, giving her an apologetic look.

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it," she answered defensively. "I think you should leave," she fixed my brothers with an angry glare, pointing at the door.

"Now Donna, just listen," Dean tried, putting up his hand.

I tugged at his sleeve and whispered, "Dean, I think we should go."

"Get out of my house!" she yelled, upset, running up the stairs. I looked at my brothers and Charlie, but nobody looked like going after her.

"Oh my God," Charlie whispered, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Do you really think her Dad could've killed her mom?"

"Maybe," Sam nodded.

"I think I should stick around," she decided, looking at my brothers for approval.

Dean shared a look with Sam and sighed, "Alright. Whatever you do, don't—"

"Believe me, I won't say it," she promised. Yeah, you better.

**SPN**

Back at the motel, I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and hair. Sam and Dean were on the computer, looking for more clues about the case. I yawned, crawling into bed, facing my brothers.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam's eyebrows lifted as he looked at the screen of the laptop. "You're doing a nationwide search?"

"Yep," Dean nodded, pushing away Sam's hand so he could use the keyboard. "The NCIC, the FBI database," he listed off. "At this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town," Sam reasoned, looking through some files.

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea," Dean looked at him, waiting for Sam to come up with another option. But Sam just sighed, giving in.

I was so tired, I couldn't even follow their conversation, let alone keep my eyes open. Their voices were slowly fading and before I knew it, I let sleep take me away to dreamland. I faintly recalled someone brushing a kiss on my forehead.

**SPN**

I woke up at ten to find an empty motel room. I groggily got out of bed and made my way over to the table where there was a note. "_Hey cutie pie, Sam and I are gone to interview a detective about the case. There's a sandwich and some donuts for you in the paper bag on the table. Call us when you wake up. – Dean aka Batman." _I smiled and went to the bathroom to do my business before calling my brother.

I waited for the beep to end and heard my brother's gruff voice on the other end, "_Mornin', sweetheart_."

"Hey Dean," I greeted, while brushing my blonde locks with my other hand.

"_You just woke up?"_

"Hmh, about ten minutes ago. Why didn't you guys wake me up before you left?" I asked. I wasn't used to waking up and finding an empty motel room.

"_Cuz you're so adorable when you sleep. I didn't have the heart to interrupt your dream about candy and unicorns,"_ he joked, as usual. I set down my hairbrush and opted for just letting my hair loose. "_Listen, I gotta go. There's food on the kitchen table and I left you some money for emergencies."_

"Oh okay. Hey can you ask Sam if I could use his laptop. There're some things I need to look up for my report about the World War," I huffed while peeking in the paper bag and pulling out a chocolate donut and a bottle of orange juice.

I heard him talking on the background quickly before he answered me, "_He said you don't have to ask him to use it, especially if it's for school. The nerd." _I heard a smack on the other end of the phone, probably from Sam. "_Anyway we'll be there in a couple of hours. If there's anything you call us, okay?"_

"Okidoki! See you later."

"_Bye sweetheart."_

I hung up the phone and looked around the motel room, chewing on my bottom lip. I'm not used to a quiet room, I hated it. I took the remote control and turned on the TV, I zapped until I stopped on an infomercial channel. I don't really care what's on, as long as there was some noise to fill the room with.

I ate my breakfast and decided to start on my schoolwork. The quicker I finished it, the more free time I have. I took Sam's laptop out of his bag and booted it, in the meanwhile I grabbed my bag, pulling out my history book. I don't know how long I have been working on my paper when something suddenly caught my eye. Dad's journal.

Dad never, and I mean _never_ let me take a look in it. And since I discovered about the family business, I thought Dean would let me but he's still adamant that I didn't need to know what was in it. To me it meant that the journal contained information they didn't want me to know. I could almost literally feel my fingers twitch in curiosity. I wanted to take a look at it so badly, but I didn't want to. I didn't want my brothers to get mad at me, besides I can't keep a secret from them. Every time I did something wrong, the guilt would start eating at me and before I know it, I confess.

But then again, the journal was right there within my grasp_._

I tapped my fingers on the table, contemplating my next move.

My chair scraped on the floor as I decided to read the journal. Knowing my brothers, they'll probably never let me take a look in it. And this is maybe the only chance for me to get a sneak peek. I took the journal, letting me fingers trace the old leather. There were all kinds of notes and pages attached to it, honestly I don't understand how the journal could hold all of that.

I dreadfully opened the journal, mentally preparing myself for whatever I was going to see. Most pages were just scribbles I couldn't read or articles and pictures that were glued on the pages. I had to be careful not to let anything fall out of the journal.

I was mesmerized by the theories about all kinds of monsters. There were even pictures and drawings of creatures. I also noticed a lot of lines written in a language I didn't understand, let alone read. I think it was Latin or something. I stopped flicking through the pages when I stumbled upon a polaroid picture. It was one of the silver butterfly necklace I was wearing right now.

I thought it was weird my Dad had a picture of that in his journal and decided to read what he wrote about it. Okay, well, I _tried_ reading what he wrote; seriously was he writing with his toes or something? I couldn't exactly make out all the words except for some of them. I think he wrote something that resembled to _"ward off demonic possession", "hide presence from supernatural beings", "immunity against spells and incantations", "to keep soul and aura concealed"._

What the … ?

Letting my eyes wander over the page, I stopped when I found a section that said "_elements"_ in big, bold capital letters; "_Silver, charred bones, herbs, holy oil, carrier's blood,-"_

Whoa, hold on; _the carrier's blood?_ As in the blood of the one who's wearing the necklace? I looked down at the small butterfly dangling around my neck and fingered it carefully. I can't believe that this necklace contains all of these things… All those times I thought I was just wearing it because it was a gift from my mother's and now I read stuff about protection against possession and hide aura and soul? I mean what does aura even mean? Why are they making me wear this in the first place?

Oh my god.

That's why Sam and Dean were freaking out that day I pulled it off. What if that's the reason the little boy Peter almost drowned me? Clearly the necklace is hiding something of me from supernatural creatures. But what?

A knock on the door startled me causing me to drop the journal. I cursed myself and quickly tried to push the items back in the journal. Dang it! I hope my brothers won't notice anything different about it or I'm dead. There was another knock on the door and I quickly put the journal back where I found it. I don't think my brothers were the ones at the door, they had the key. Who else would knock on our door? I stayed quiet and waited for the person to maybe leave. But then the person knocked harder and frantically.

"_Sam? Dean?"_ a distressed female voice called out from behind the door. Charlie?

I walked up to the door and opened it, Charlie barged right into the room. I sent her a worried look, she seemed like she saw a ghost. Oh no, did she see …

"I'm sorry to just barge in like that, are your brothers here?" She asked nervously, looking around the room like she was searching for something. Or more like hiding from something.

"Uh, no they're at the detective agency. Why, what's wrong?" I asked her, giving her a glass of water.

She took the glass with shaking hands, "I-I saw her."

I looked at her in disbelief and shock. How stupid can you be? "You said it? Why would you – "

"I didn't!" she cut me off, "I swear I never said her name, I was just at school and then … I just saw her. Oh my god I'm gonna die too," Charlie cried, slumping down into one of the beds, her hands covering her mouth.

"Uh, you're not gonna die Charlie," I told her with a nervous voice. I don't really know what I was promising exactly, but I had to calm her down right? "You know what, I'll call my brothers and tell them to come." Charlie just nodded, burying her face in her hands.

**SPN**

My brothers got here as fast as they could. I helped them cover every surface that reflected with sheets or by turning the objects facing the wall or floor. We also drew every curtain shut until the room was almost pitch black. Charlie was sitting on the bed, her head on her knees. I sat down next to her.

"Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, alright?" Sam told her with a comforting voice as he sat down too. She looked up slowly and hesitantly. "Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever," she protested through trembling lips. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?" she cried, her voice high in pitch. I kinda felt bad for her knowing there was someone out to kill her.

"No. Not anytime soon," Sam reassured her.

Dean moved to sit on the bed too, "Alright Charlie. We need to know what happened."

She looked at my brothers who both gave her a nod for her to start talking. "We were in the bathroom. Donna said it," she sniffled.

"That's not what we're talking about," Dean stopped her sending her a knowing look. "Something happened, didn't it? In your life ... a secret ... where someone got hurt." A hint of understanding flashed in her eyes. "Can you tell us about it?" Dean pushed softly. I faced the blonde with a curious expression.

Charlie looked like she knew what he was talking about. She took a breath, closed her eyes for a second before she composed herself. "I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know?" she looked at my brothers who nodded in understanding. "And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said," she suddenly paused, taking a shaky breath, _"_he said, _Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself_. And you know what I said?" Her face crumbled at the thought before she continued, "_Go ahead_. And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have!" Charlie started to cry again and she buried her head back in her knees. I didn't really know what to do so I softly patted her back.

My brothers simultaneously stood up after they exchanged a look, they took their jackets and duffel bags, preparing to leave. "Sam and I are gonna go after the bloody bitch," Dean said as he motioned for me to come. I stood up, confused, and came to stand in front of him. Dean crouched down in front of me, holding my hands. "Hey, can you do something for me. Sam and I are gonna need your help with this."

"Uh, I guess …" I answered dreadfully.

"Can you stay here with Charlie, make sure she's okay until Sam and I get back?" he asked me softly.

"Alone? But what if _she_ comes?" I whispered the last part. I really didn't think this was a good idea.

"You're safe in here, _she'_s not going to get Charlie and especially not you," he reassured me, stroking my knuckles with his thumbs. I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Sam giving me a _you can do it_-smile. I let out a heavy breath. If my brothers dare to go after _her_ and get rid of _her_, then I'm not going to chicken out. They trust me enough to stay here with Charlie and I trust them when they said we'd be safe in here. I hated when they gave me these huge responsibilities. I looked back at Charlie who was still huddled, covering her face. I then faced my brothers and gave them a small nod.

Sam kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it, honey."

Dean cupped my chin. "You call me if there's anything, okay? If, and I say _if_, which means it won't happen, but you never know," Dean nervously licked his lips before continuing, "You take the container of salt and make a circle. You get into that circle and you'll be safe. I promise."

That didn't put me at ease at all, I'm actually scared out of my mind right now. But I wasn't going to admit that in front of my brave, fearless brothers. I wasn't going to back down. "Yeah, okay."

Dean gave me a proud smile but I could detect a glint of worry in his eyes. "You'll do great, sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head, gave my hand a squeeze before he made his way over to the motel door where Sam was waiting.

"Be careful!" I called out after them before they left.

"Always," Sam smiled as Dean winked at me.

**SPN**

Last night was absolutely distressing and nerve-wracking. My brothers didn't come back until after midnight. They had blood all over their face and clothes, it was a horrible sight. But they reassured Charlie and I they were okay and that they have dealt with Bloody Mary. Apparently it was just a spirit that was out for revenge. Sam told me they had caught her by letting her look at her own reflection in the mirror. Dean said she looked like that girl from the ring. It's safe to say, I was glad I wasn't there and that I decided to stay in the motel room.

We were back on the road in the Impala, Charlie was sitting next to me in the backseat. We pulled in front of her house.

Charlie looked at the house, letting out a breath of relief, "So this is really over?"

Dean threw her a glance from the front, "Yeah, it's over."

"Thank you," she shook Dean's hand and sent me a grateful smile, before she got out of the car.

"Charlie?" She turned around when Sam called her back. "Your boyfriend's death ... you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." Charlie took a couple of seconds to take in his words before she smiled at him appreciatively.

Aw, Sam. Always so attentive and sweet.

When Charlie got into her house, Dean hit Sam on the arm. "That's good advice," he grinned proudly. Sam just shook his head but I could see his lips twitch in a smile.

Dean started the car and pulled away from Charlie's house. Taking off my shoes, I settled down in a comfortable position. This was going to be a long ride. I took my Nintendo just as Dean spoke up.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" he replied distractedly, his gaze not wavering from the scenery.

Dean casted him a look, licking his bottom lip as he was contemplating his next words, "Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is."

I looked up from my screen. "_Secret?_ What secret?"

"Look," Sam sighed as he looked at us, "you're my siblings and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself."

Dean frowned at him for a couple of seconds. Sam broke eye contact with us and continued looking through his window. Dean nodded to himself, realizing he wasn't getting anything out of our brother and focused back on the road.

I haven't told them about me snooping around in Dad's journal and if they suspected anything, they didn't show it. I don't think I'll mention it yet. I could never hide something from my family too long, so eventually it will come out but as long as I can keep it a secret, I will. Besides, if I told them now, they'll make sure I'll never get my hands on that journal ever again and that's not what I wanted. I wanted to wait until the opportunity strikes again so I can draw more information because if my brothers won't then I had to do it myself.

**AN: This was kinda of a "boring" episode for me to write, 'cuz I couldn't really involve Emmy in the whole Bloody Mary thing. Allthough I hope I made some of you a little curious with the necklace thing. Don't worry, it will all be clearer in the next chapters.  
>You guys, thanks for the replies! I'm so happy you're enjoying this as much as I do :) Know that I'm taking all of your tips and advise into account. There was a guest reviewer <em>("Hello") <em>who said something about my quotation; thanks for pointing that one out! I'll defenitely try to work on that in the future. It's gonna take me some time, but I'll defenitely do something about it ;)**

**Thanks for all of you out there who are reading this story, I never thought so many people would actually like my fic. Keep sending me your love, it keeps me motivated :)**

**Next chapter: "Skin" - This one's my favorite, I can't wait to finish it and post it! **


	13. Skin

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character, Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

I was lying on my side in the backseat, sleeping dreamlessly with my back against the backseat, hands under the side of my face. In my deep sleep, I noticed how the comforting lulling rumble of the Impala stopped. I could hear voices in the background before the slamming of a car door jostled the Impala. I moaned, turning on my back, using my arm to cover my eyes from the sunlight. A door creaked open and the soft wind blew inside the car making loose strands of my hair tickle my face and arm.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean's voice was loud and clear but I knew it wasn't directed to me. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. Up and at 'em." This time his voice was softer. A warm hand started to gently tickle me under my armpit, making me moan in protest and release my arm from my eyes.

"Why not?" the unmistaken voice of Sam questioned. "Dude, let her sleep. It's only seven thirty."

Dean kept disturbing me by tickling me under my chin, pinching my nose, playing with my hair and other annoying things. Each time I tried to swat his hands away, grumbling and mumbling in my sleep.

"Hey, I don't wanna be the one who has to stay up till two in the morning again because someone's not sleepy," Dean retorted with a smirk when I turned on my side, my face against the leather of the back of the seat. "Anyway, so what exactly do you tell them? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doing?"

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother and our baby sister. I tell them I needed some time off after Jess," Sam responded as Dean put the nozzle in the Impala.

"Oh, so you lie to them," Dean said. "Hey, come on cutie pie. Let's get you some breakfast huh. If you wake up now, I'll buy you your favorite donuts with the sprinkles…" he promised with an inviting and tempting tone.

"No. I just don't tell them … everything," Sam finally confessed.

I groaned, turning on my back again. Seriously, do they have to talk right now? Couldn't they just wait until I woke up? I cracked my eyes open, squinting them the moment I noticed the sunlight was shining too bright. Still lying down, I looked up and saw Dean's face, upside down, with a lopsided grin.

"Morning, cutie pie," he ruffled my hair before he addressed Sam. "Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, telling the truth is far worse," Dean told him as he leaned against my open car door.

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Sam scoffed. Dean shrugged, to which Sam gave him a ludicrous look, "You serious?"

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period," Dean answered as I gave up falling back asleep and instead I sat up with my back against the seat. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, not even bothering to cover my mouth. If my Dad were here he would've scolded me but obviously he wasn't here…

"You're kind of anti-social, you know that?" Sam commented. _Anti-social? _He obviously forgot about all those dates Dean went on.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean shrugged, turning to face me. "I've got my favorite girl in the whole wide world with me, don't need anybody else, right sweetheart?" Instead of returning his smile, I gave him a bored and annoyed look. That's what you get for waking me up way too early. Dean didn't seem to mind and simply winked at me.

"God…" Sam suddenly said, sounding horrified. I leaned forward on the front seat to see what was wrong.

"What?" Dean asked. Sam was on his phone checking through his email.

"In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine," he started. I furrowed my eyebrows, still not understanding what the problem was.

"Is she hot?" Dean commented. I rolled my eyes as I ran my fingers through my wild hair.

Sam simply ignored him and continued explaining, "I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people are you hanging out with?" Dean almost literally took the words out of my mouth.

Sam shook his head, an expression of disbelief on his face, "No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer."

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you," Dean tried to declare as I yawned again.

Sam gave me a look that said _you know better, cover your mouth. _I gave him a sheepish smile, but stuck my tongue at him when his attention was back on his phone. "They're in St. Louis. We're going," he said determinedly.

Dean chuckled, "Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"It is our problem. They're my friends," Sam insisted stubbornly.

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam," Dean reasoned. I watched their silent stare-off with interest. Dean was the one who broke the first as he sighed, rubbing his face and hair with one hand. "Come one Emmy, restroom. Because apparently we're not stopping for the next six hours." I didn't miss how Sam discretely smiled in victory.

"I can't find my shoes," I pouted, wriggling my sock clad feet. Dean rolled his eyes, the way he was wetting his lower lip again, I knew he was agitated and short on patience. Before I could say anything, I felt myself being lifted up. I automatically wrapped my short legs around Dean's waist as he supported me under my butt. Normally I hated when they carried me around all the time, like I weighted nothing, like I was still a baby. But right now I wasn't gonna complain, I still felt tired anyway.

Dean slammed the car door shut and put the nozzle back, before making his way over to the little store at the gas station. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned back so I could see his face better.

"Are you mad?" I asked him, squinting my eyes from the sunlight.

Dean focused his green eyes on my blue ones, "No, I'm just… grumpy."

I giggled, "Just like uncle Bobby."

Dean cracked a smile, nuzzling my nose, "Yeah, just like Bobby. Only I'm younger, more handsome, fitter, taller, stronger, -"

I cut him off before he could continue because Dean could seriously go on and on about his looks and personality. "Okay okay, I get it," I shut him up, just as we entered the gas station.

Dean grinned, putting me back on the floor. "Go get cleaned up while I pay for the gas," he said patting my butt.

But not before I yelled, "Don't forget the donuts!"

**SPN**

I stood between my big brothers in front of a huge house, and I mean _really huge_ house. A blonde pretty girl opened the green front door. She looked surprised, wide-eyed, before she enveloped Sam in a hug. "Oh my God, Sam!"

"Well, if it isn't little Becky," my brother said, smiling happily while hugging her back.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap," she joked, pulling out of the hug and softly smacking his chest.

"I got your e-mail," Sam nodded, getting straight to the point.

"I didn't think that you would come here," she told him with disbelief and appreciation.

Dean, fed up with Sam hogging all the attention, stepped forward and extended his hand, "Dean. Older brother. Emmy. Little sister."

The blonde politely shook his hand before she addressed me, "Hi, sweetie." I smiled at her.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do," Sam offered.

"Come in," she opened the door for us.

We walked inside the house, me following Sam while Dean closed the front door. I looked around, admiring the huge staircase. Looking up, there was an enormous crystal chandelier. I wouldn't be surprised if the floor was from marble. Seriously, they had an expensive taste.

"Nice place," Dean nodded, impressed. That was an understatement.

"It's my parents'," Rebecca explained with a smile. "I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free," she finished, sounding determent.

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked as we made our way through the house.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial," she said once we arrived in their huge white kitchen. "Do you guys want a beer or something? What about you sweetie, want something to drink?"

"No, thanks," I politely declined. We just ate lunch not too long ago. Dean on the other hand, his stomach was a bottomless pit. But before he could tell her yes, Sam interrupted him.

"No, thanks. So, tell us what happened." I hid my smile when I noticed the annoying and murderous look Dean was giving our brother.

The smile fell from Rebecca's face and she suddenly looked sullen, "Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." Rebecca started to cry and I would be lying if I said I didn't catch Dean cringing. He didn't really like crying people. "So, he called 911, and the police, they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time." She looked at my brothers, reading their expressions as if she wanted to make sure they were still following. "The police, they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight," she explained with determination, like she wanted us to believe her story because to be honest nothing made sense. But then again, if we're talking about something supernatural, nothing ever did.

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house," Sam suggested, trying to calm her down a little.

"We could," Dean nodded.

Rebecca send a confused look at my brothers, "Why? I mean, what could you do?"

"Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop," Sam pointed at our brother. Dean's a what?

I looked at my oldest brother who had a smug smile on his face. "Detective, actually."

"Really?" Rebecca wondered with an incredulous tone to which Dean nodded. "Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now," Dean easily lied through his teeth. I looked up at Sam, giving him a look that said _is he for real?_

Rebecca looked unsure as she nervously bit her bottom lip. "You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just, I don't know." Oh wow she actually believed him?

Sam sighed. "Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent," he said, trying to convince her.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys," she reluctantly nodded, walking down the hallway.

"A detective? _Off duty_? Really?" I asked once I was sure Rebecca wasn't in earshot.

"What? It suits me, don't ya think? _Detective Winchester_," Dean said with a far looking gaze on his face. "Mhm, it even sounds good." I simply rolled my eyes at him. Dean then addressed Sam, "Oh and by the way man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Look, Zack and Becky need our help," he told him.

Dean shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck, "I just don't think this is our kind of problem."

Sam snorted, exasperated, "Two places at once? We've looked into less."

Dean said nothing, looking defeated. Owkey, up to the next hunt. I wonder what monster we're dealing with right now.

**SPN**

My brothers and Rebecca visited the crime scene while I had to wait in the Impala. Apparently there was still too much blood from the murder and my brothers didn't wanted me to be exposed to it. And also if someone caught us, how will you explain the presence of an almost ten year old girl at a crime scene? Exactly.

So anyway we were back at Rebecca's house, in her living room where we were watching the security footage. Sam was standing in front of the big television screen, the remote in his hand. Dean was sitting on the armrest of the tan couch, on which Rebecca and I were sitting.

"Here he comes," Rebecca suddenly said as we watched her brother walking to the house.

"22:04, that's just after ten," Dean noticed. "You said time of death was about 10:30."

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with," the blonde explained not wavering her gaze from the screen. _Weird, _if you ask me.

"Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?" Sam spoke up, his back still towards us.

"Oh, sure." She gets up to head to the kitchen but not before turning to me with a friendly smile, "What can I get for you, sweetie?"

"Uh, some orange juice is fine. Thanks," I politely smiled at her.

"Hey," Sam stopped her. "Maybe some sandwiches, too?"

Rebecca laughed, "What do you think this is, Hooters?" I watched as she left the room when Dean stood up.

"I wish," he muttered silently. Typical _Dean. _He came to stand next to Sam. "What is it?"

"Check this out." Sam rewind the tape, then replayed it. Curious, I left the couch and joined them, standing between them. We watched as Rebecca's brother, Zack, looked directly in the camera. His eyes were white, like silver or something.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare," Dean tried.

Sam shook his head, his eyebrows scrunched up together in thought. "That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul."

"Right," Dean nodded, motioning for him to go on.

"Remember that dog that was freaking out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him." They were probably talking about when they made me wait in the Impala.

"Like a Doppelganger," Dean said, catching on to Sam's theory.

"Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once."

**SPN**

"Alright, so what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean asked, sounding annoyed and grumpy. I got out of the car, half asleep, dragging my feet on the gravel. I tried to slam the car door as hard as I could to show how unhappy I was about them dragging me out of my warm bed at _five!_ First Dean didn't let me sleep in the Impala yesterday morning and now Sam. When this is over, I'm so gonna sleep till noon.

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer going in, but not coming out." Sam said as he looked around on the pavement and street. The Impala was parked in front of a white house.

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean leaned against the hood of the Impala, coffee in his hand. He opened his left arm and motioned for me. Without another thought, I buried myself in his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. Dean covered me with his blue jacket as much as he could against the cold, shrill morning wind.

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue," Sam pointed out. He was way too awake to be this focused on the job, I couldn't even keep my eyes open.

With my cheek on Dean's stomach, his amulet tickling my scalp, I tried to draw out as much warmth for him as I could. I swear, my brother is like a walking furnace. "'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside," Dean finished our brother's thoughts. "I still don't know what we're doing here at 5:30 in the morning," he muttered, running his hand through my hair.

"Blood. Somebody came this way," Sam suddenly remarked.

Dean looked around. "Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here." I couldn't see what they were talking about because my eyelids were currently too heavy for me to lift. An ambulance drove loudly past us. Startled, I released Dean, almost spilling his coffee.

My brothers exchanged a confused look. I followed them as they lead me to the scene. We arrived just to see how two police officers were forcefully taking a handcuffed Asian man to the police car. I felt Sam's heavy hands tense on my shoulders.

"What happened?" Dean asked from behind me.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her," a woman replied, shock written all over her face.

"Really?" Sam asked surprised.

The woman had an incredulous look on her face, like she couldn't believe what just happened. "I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy."

**SPN**

I trailed after my brothers as they moved to the side of the house. The whole arrest and murder from an hour ago made every trace of sleep vanish. Only now I was really hungry. I tried to take a sip from Dean's coffee earlier on but he caught me and drank it all. He told me caffeine was illegal for kids under the age of eighteen. I may have used to buy that when I was six but now I knew he was just lying. It makes me wonder what else he made up.

I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me away from leaning against the brick wall. "Hey. Don't lean against that dirty wall." Sam turned around from searching through the garbage cans when he heard our brother. Dean gently patted my jacket to get rid of the dirt before he addressed Sam. "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

"Definitely our kind of problem," Dean told him with certainty as he walked in front of me to step closer to Sam. I leaned back against the brick wall, bumping my head softly against it. This is so boring and I am hungry. Trust me, that could be a fatal combination if my needs don't get fulfilled.

"What did you find out?" Sam pressed, intrigued.

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked," Dean explained, giving Sam a knowing look.

"So, he was two places at once," Sam said, catching up.

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob," Dean continued.

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way," Sam repeated, the wheels in his head starting to turn. Okay this started to sound weird and creepy. But mostly creepy. "Could be the same thing doing it, too," Sam suggested, with a pensive look on his face. He paused a couple of seconds. "Shapeshifter?" he prompted. Dean shrugged. "Something that can make itself look like anyone?"

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men," Dean reasoned.

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves," Sam nodded.

I looked around and was glad that no one, other than us, we're here. Imagine someone hearing their conversation right now.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessing we've got a shapeshifter prowling the neighborhood." I leaned away from the wall when Dean made a move to turn around and I dusted off my shoulders.

"Let me ask you this, in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam wondered.

"I sure hope not," I mumbled quietly but neither of them seemed to have heard me.

"Not that I know of," Dean answered.

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way," Sam continued explaining.

Dean nodded in understanding, "Just like your friend's house."

"Yeah. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared," Sam concluded.

"Well, there's another way to go … " Dean looked at the ground, "down." I followed his gaze and noticed a manhole. I sent my brothers a questioning look. Sam started to look around for something to open the round iron lid.

"Uh, you're not actually planning on climbing down that manhole, are you?" I asked dreadfully.

Dean turned around to face me and smiled smugly, "Oh, _I'm_ not going, sweetheart. _We're_ going."

"_We_, as in…" I said slowly, hoping he wouldn't say I had to go too. It's smells in there and it's just really filthy and dark and scary and simply _yuck!_ Not to mention, that place was filled with spiders and rats. It wasn't only disgusting but nightmare worthy. I remember when I was five, my foot once got stuck in the railing of a manhole. There was this huge ugly spider that rapidly got in the sewer through the railing and I was so terrified. I kept pulling my foot, screaming. Dean had to calm me down while my dad screwed the railing open. I get shivers just thinking back at it.

"We as in Sam and I," Dean motioned to himself and our brother. I let out a breath of relief, glad I didn't have to go down there. I watched as Sam opened the manhole with an iron bar. I hesitantly stepped closer to take a look, not noticing my brothers' wordless exchange. Sam got in first and when he made it halfway down he suddenly stopped. He looked up, nodding at Dean. I frowned in confusion.

"Down you go, sweetheart." Out of nowhere I felt two strong hands pick me up around the waist and lower me in the sewer. I didn't comprehend what was happening until I was in Sam's arms. He shifted me to his side, so he could free one hand to steady himself on the ladder and go further down.

"No, no no no no! _No! _Let me out!" I yelled frantically, making an attempt to grab the ladder. "Sammy! Let me go!"

My brother jumped from the last few steps, unclenching my hands from the ladder. "Shh, hey it's okay, honey," he tried to console me, trapping my hands between our chests.

"No! I wanna go back up!" I shouted, stubbornly trying to free my hands and wiggle out of his tight hold. "Help! He-mfmhmm-" A calloused hand suddenly covered my mouth.

"Hey, hey, shh. Emmy, shush!" Dean whispered loudly. With his other hand he grabbed the back of my head and made sure I was looking at him. Since Sam was still carrying me, we were already on the same eye level. "Calm down. Don't be afraid, nothing's gonna happen. Sam and I are here with you, okay?" he reassured me, talking slowly and softly. After a couple of seconds I nodded, already feeling the tears pooling in my eyes. Dean removed his hand from my mouth and I let out a shaky breath, rubbing my eyes not wanting to let them see my tears.

"You okay, cutie pie?" Dean asked after a little while, his hand stroking my chin. I finished rubbing my eyes and looked at him with the meanest glare I could muster.

"What do you think?" I snapped.

Dean held his hands up to his shoulders. "Sorry for asking," he replied feigning to sound angry because I knew he was trying to hide his smile. He always used to say I looked so cute and adorable when I got mad. Even Sam tried to contain his laughter, I could tell because he was tense and I didn't miss how his shoulders shook.

"Dad's so gonna kill you when I tell him about this," I told them with good measure before I turned in Sam's hold and buried my head in the crook of his neck. I didn't wanted to see anything of this sewer, the humid and horrible smell only made me shiver with goose bumps.

"Oh, he's gonna kill us, alright," Dean commented, ruffling my hair. I could practically hear him smiling.

This time Sam couldn't hold his amusement and laughed. "Shut up, Sam!" I pinched his arm but I knew well enough that he probably didn't even feel a thing. But either way, I'd like to think it hurt.

I felt as Sam walked through the sewer, his neck craning as if he was looking around. "I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around."

"I think you're right. Look at this," Dean said from somewhere in front of us. Sam shifted me so my legs were around his waist before he bend down. I hear them both cringe in disgust and a feeling of curiousness crept up in me.

"Is this from his victims?" Sam questioned. I lifted up my head a little to see what they were talking about but Sam noticed and gently pushed my head back against his neck, shielding me. "Don't look, honey." It must've been really bad.

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape, maybe it sheds," Dean sounded horrified.

"That is sick," Sam commented, disgusted.

**SPN**

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it," Dean said, his voice sounding muffled as he was taking out some weapons from the trunk. I was currently sitting on the hood of the car, munching on a chicken sandwich.

"Silver bullet to the heart," Sam nodded, his hands in his pockets.

"That's right," Dean agreed just as Sam's phone rang.

"This is Sam." I looked up when I saw him walking away from the Impala. I heard he was talking to Rebecca but I didn't care and paid no further attention. Instead I continued eating, staring off in the distance. That is until a grey t-shirt, dark blue jacket and a golden amulet hanging from a black thread appeared in front of me. I sighed, looking up while I kept chewing. Dean was pouting, giving me his puppy eyes.

I cleared my throat and decided to look anywhere but those stupid eyes. Dean just moved to stand in my line of vision again. I avoided looking at him and turned my head again but he kept moving along.

"Dean, stop."

"Aw, come on Emmy. You can't stay mad at us?" Dean pleaded, playfully poking my nose.

I groaned and looked up at him, "Yes, I can. Why couldn't you just leave me there, why did you had to drag me down too?"

"I wasn't going to leave you unprotected while there's a possible killing shapeshifter on the loose," Dean discussed, giving me a look that obviously said _duh, what did you expect._

"Well, you could've just left me in the car," I shot back, challenging.

"The Impala was parked four blocks away," Dean argued, raising a provoking eyebrow, his hand on his hip. _Dang it_, he got me. I looked down at my worn blue sneakers, feeling defeated. Dean sighed, moving to sit next to me and wrapped his heavy arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry cutie pie," he apologized with his lips against my hair. "Are we forgiven?"

I pulled up my shoulders, "Maybe. But I'm still telling Dad."

"I can live with that," he grinned, kissing my temple. We both looked up when we heard Sam walking over to us. He looked like a kicked puppy, disappointment was written all over his face.

Dean sighed in understanding. "I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talking about," he reminded Sam. "You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just … it'd be easier if—"

"If I was like you," Sam finished Dean's sentence.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig, it ain't without perks." Dean gently pulled me of the Impala's hood and held up a gun. Sam took it and putted it in the back of his jeans.

**SPN**

I checked my cell phone for the hundredth time, it was almost midnight. I sighed worriedly. My brothers left five hours ago to catch the shapeshifter and I didn't know what was taking them so long. Sam said they'd be back around ten and Dean told me that if it'll be longer, he'd call me. Maybe I'm overreacting, I mean it's not even midnight yet, nothing to be worried about. But then again, how hard is it to send a simple text message?

What if something happened? What if the cops caught them? What if they're hurt or in the hospital? What if – I cut myself off before I let my mind wonder too much. My brothers are heroes, they fight the bad and they always win. No need for me to get all worried.

I turned the volume down of the television and checked if the salt lines were still intact. I then brushed my teeth and hair before getting into bed. I wish I could stay up but it's been two days that I woke up way too early and my body's desperately wanting to catch up on some sleep. I made sure my phone was next to my pillow in case one of my brothers called me, before I buried myself under the covers.

I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I woke up by a creaking sound. My back was facing the door so I couldn't see who came in. My brothers were the only ones who had the keys but somehow I felt like something was wrong. I slowly turned around and noticed Dean rummaging through the duffel bag, standing with his back to me. Feeling more at ease, knowing that it was just my brother, I sat up against the headboard.

"Dean? What are you doing?" I asked him sleepily, rubbing my eyes after I turned on the bedside lamp.

Dean, startled, turned around. He looked like he didn't expect to see me. Maybe he thought I was still asleep. "Just looking for some weapons," he explained, turning back around to fetch some knives and guns.

"Where's Sammy?"

Dean chuckled and I couldn't help but notice how different it sounded. "Sam's kinda tied up at the moment."

"Well, is he okay?" I questioned, concerned about my brother even if Dean acted all unworried about it.

Dean turned around to look at me. He had a smirk on his face and a rope in his hands. A car drove by next to the motel, the headlights shone through our motel room, lighting the dark room. That's when I noticed how Dean's eyes flickered in an unusual color.

_Silver_.

Remembering how Rebecca's brother's eyes changed into the same color on the security tape, a warning bell went off in my head. My heartbeat increased and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body. I switched my eyes from fake Dean to the door. Before I had control over my actions, I already found myself making a beeline to the door. I managed to dodge his hands and slammed against the door. Taking the handle in my hand, I turned it around and I was about to open it when two strong arms caught me around the waist.

"Not so fast, sweetheart." Fake Dean pulled me back into the room, closing the door. I struggled and fought back in his firm hold, knocking over multiple stuff doing so. I tried to hit him with my arms or legs but it seemed like it didn't bother him the least. He carried me to the bathroom after taking the rope with him. I started to panic and I knew I was running out of options. That's why I opted for my last possible escape.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Shut the hell up!" fake Dean ordered, setting me on the toilet lid. But I kept screaming as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear my cries for help. "I SAID SHUT UP!" A loud slap instantly rendered me to silence. I felt a painful burning and tingling sensation on my cheek as well as tears prickling my eyes. Shocked, I slowly turned my head back and touched the side of my face. My skin felt warm and when I pulled away my hand I noticed a trickle of blood from my busted lip from his ring. My feet were being tied up so tightly I could feel the rope scraping against my ankles, scratching the tender skin.

Tears were silently rolling down my cheeks and I tried hard to keep in the sobs that were shaking my body. Fake Dean, unaffected by what just happened, continued tying me up. The rope around my middle was hurting my stomach as he tied it around the toilet. He then proceeded to bound my wrists behind my back, again too tight.

When he moved to look at my tear stricken face, I almost gasped staring at his green eyes. I knew this wasn't my protective, strong, loving brother. But the resemblance was shocking, even the freckles were all at the same place. Heck, he even smelled like my real brother, gun powder and leather. The realization hit me hard and I quickly avoided his gaze because I didn't think I could bear more confrontation.

"I'm sorry about the slap," he said, not sounding sorry at all. I felt his thumb brushing my lip, cleaning the blood. The touch felt so Dean-like but I knew better and tried to draw back.

"Where are my brothers?" I whispered, hating how weak I sounded.

Fake Dean stood up but I didn't look at him. I kept my gaze on the bathtub, refusing to look at the person who looked identically like my oldest brother but was far from my Dean. "Oh they're fine, just tied up like you are." God, he even sounded like him.

"You know", he started, moving to lean on the bathtub to get me to look at him but I just turned my head to the other side of the bathroom. "You really are a pretty girl." I felt his finger tracing my jawline down to my neck. He let out a hiss when he touched my necklace, "_Silver." _His hand moved to my hair as he twirled a strand of stray hair between his fingers. "Blonde, the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen… just the spitting image of Mary." In my head I just imagined it was my brother Dean touching me, no harm behind his touch. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding when he let go and leaned back against the tub.

"It's weird how your brothers share traits of both the parents. Sam looks like John but has the personality of Mary and with Dean it's the other way around. But you," again he came crouching in front of me, "I only see Mary in you. It makes me wonder if…" He had a far-looking and pensive look on his face before he suddenly chuckled. "Oh wow, now that's a huge family secret. I swear if you had any clue about what your brother knows."

His comment spiked curiousness in me and I found myself looking at him. "What are you talking about?"

"If you thought the family business was the only thing they hid from you then you had another thing coming." I scrunched up my nose, giving him a confused look. What is he talking about. Fake Dean grinned at me, ruffling my hair and again I tried to lean away from his touch. "You're so cute when you're all naïve and clueless." He stood back up, his knees cracking and I was momentarily surprised that the shapeshifter even got that personal aspect from my brother. I watched as he paced in front of me.

_This is not Dean. This is not Dean. This is not Dean. This is not Dean. This is not Dean. This is not Dean. _

"Emmy, Emmy, Emmy." He stopped, standing in front of me. Fake Dean leaned down, his face inches away from mine. "You wanna know a secret?" he whispered and I felt a chill running up my spine. Even though I didn't nod or answer, he still leaned away from me and clasped his hands together as if he was ready to do some work.

"Doesn't it strike you weird how your mother and Jessica died the same way?"

"Wha-what do you mean? Lots of people die in a fire," I replied not understanding how this could be a secret.

"Oh, sweetheart," fake Dean laughed, his chin against his chest as he shook his head while rubbing the back of his neck. Again the familiarity of the action struck me hard. "It wasn't just a fire." The smile left his face and instead a hard expression took place, "They died on the ceiling, lifted up by an invisible strong force. They were helpless and strained as their stomachs were cut open." I gulped, scared of how creepy he sounded and because of the story. "You wanna know who did that to your precious mother?" Again he didn't wait for my answer and kept going. "A demon. A yellow eyed demon, _Azazel_."

"You're lying," I said, trying hard not to buy his lies. I could feel the tears from anger rolling down my cheeks and blurring my vision.

"Hey, I'm just projecting your brother's thoughts. They are all stored up in here", he tapped his temple, "I can even see them."

I shook my head no, refusing to believe what he was saying. But deep down, really deep down, my conscience thought otherwise. His revelations made sense when I thought about all the weird conversations I heard between my father and brothers. I should've known that the reason why Sam got back to hunting was out of revenge, not because he wanted to find Dad or because he felt like hunting again. He could've easily went back to school, finish his degree, become the lawyer he wanted, but he didn't.

I looked back at the shapeschifter, sniffling back my tears. He had a smug, satisfying smirk on his face. Like he felt good revealing my family's biggest secret. "Aw, don't cry cutie pie." Even though he sounded like my Dean, the nickname still sounded different and even wrong coming from his mouth. "You were bound to know anyway, it was just a matter of time. You should be happy I told you, doesn't it feel better?"

A sob left my mouth before I could hold it back. The truth felt like a dagger through my heart. I felt fake Dean standing next to me, stroking my hair back. Disgusted by his touch, I flinched and leaned away, "Don't touch me."

But my plea fell on deaf ears. The shapeshifter grabbed a handful of my hair and pushed me towards him, his warm breath fanning my ear. I tried to pull back but he had a firm, painful hold on me. "You know what's even worse?" he whispered menacingly. Just when I thought he couldn't get any closer, I felt his lips against my ear shell, "You mother's death was all your fault."

_No_.

I heard my phone ringing in the other room. Fake Dean stood up, smoothing my hair back. I was too chocked, speechless to even recoil. "Well, it was nice to meet you but I really have to go now." The shapeshifter duct taped my mouth before closing the door, leaving me tied up in the cold bathroom. I heard the front door slam while my phone kept ringing.

**SPN**

I don't know how long I've been sitting here on the toilet. My skin was covered in goose bumps as I was only dressed in shorts and a tank top. My eyes felt dry, I already cried out all my tears. My wrists, ankles and stomach burned and ached from the rope that was cutting off the blood circulation and scraping against my skin. My phone kept ringing in the other room, probably my brothers who were trying to contact me. Soon they'll be here to release me, kill the shapeshifter and everything will get back to normal but I knew that was impossible. The only thing going through my mind right now were fake Dean's words.

_Ceiling. Demon. Blood. Fire. Mother. Jessica. Ceiling. Demon. Blood. Fire. Dead._

And it was all my fault.

"EMMY!?" Someone was frantically banging hard on the door. "EMMY!?" I could hear the door slam open with a huge force. "Emmy?!"

Dean_, my Dean. _

Being bound to the toilet by the ropes, I couldn't move or speak because my mouth was covered. Instead I tried to scream closemouthed, hoping he would hear me if he could just stop yelling my name for two seconds.

The bathroom door got kicked open and I felt relief washing over me when I saw Dean standing by the door. The way his eyes were filled with worry and anxiety, I just knew he was my brother. His searching eyes fell upon me and he immediately cursed, getting into action.

He took a knife and started to cut through the ropes, starting with my feet. "What did that _fucking_ bastard do to you?" he whispered to himself. He worked fast, releasing me from the tight bounds and I could feel my blood rushing through my veins again as were the feelings in my fingers and toes. "This is gonna sting a little." Dean cupped the side of my face with one hand while he carefully detached the duct tape from my mouth.

The moment I could move my lips again, I let out a loud sob and flung my arms around his neck, holding on tightly. Dean instantly wrapped his strong arms around me, stroking my back and hair while he tried to sooth me. "Shh, I got you sweetheart. It's okay, you're safe now. I'm here," he reassured me with a soft voice he only reserved for me as he repeatedly kissed the side of my face. My body was shaking from the wrecking sobs and hiccups. I let out every emotion that I bottled up from relief, anger, pain, sadness, guilt, angst, remorse and many others.

Dean stood up, picking me up, and sat down on the toilet lid. He placed me on his lap, making me straddle him so we could face each other. Not ready to let go of him yet, I kept my head buried in the crook of his neck but I let him take my hands in his. He was assessing my wounds on my wrists and ankles. His calloused fingers were gingerly stroking the red and scraped skin. I could feel him sigh in anger and tense under me. After a couple of minutes of him just holding me and me savoring his warmth, comfort, southing touch and words; Dean cupped my face and gently pushed me back so he could look at my face. His eyes suddenly fell on my dark red cheek.

"Son of a bitch." With his thumb he softly ran over my cheeks and split lip. The touch reminded me of the shapeshifter and I subconsciously flinched. I regretted my mistake until Dean apologized, thinking he hurt me by his gentle touch. "Emmy, I want you to tell me everything he did or said to you. And don't leave any details out," he told me firmly, not letting go of my face.

I gulped, not sure if I should tell him _everything. _My fingers trailed up on his chest, looking for the amulet that I always like to fiddle with whenever I was nervous. But I noticed the amulet wasn't hanging on its usual place. I then remembered how the shapeshifter had it on, along with Dean's ring. I sighed and instead started to fiddle with the neckline of his t-shirt. I proceeded to tell him everything that happened; how he got in, tied me up in the bathroom and told me the stuff about Mom's and Jessica's death. Never once, making eye contact with Dean.

"He told you?" Dean rubbed his face with both hands, messing up his hair. I couldn't tell if he was angry or if he just felt bad I knew about another secret my family tried to hide from me. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"That it was a yellow eyed demon who killed them by pinning them on the ceiling, cutting through their stomachs before setting them on fire," I explained with a small voice, finding it hard to say the words. I could see Dean's adam's apple going up and down as he swallowed hard.

"What else did he say," he pressed gently, sounding strained. As if he was trying to keep in his temper.

_That it was my fault mom died. _

"Nothing, that's it."

I felt Dean's forehead resting against mine. "I'm so sorry you had to discover it like this, sweetheart. Sam and I were going to tell you the truth eventually but we thought it was better if Dad told you. I'm so sorry, Emmy."

At least they were planning on telling me one day. I released the neckline of his t-shirt, leaving it all wrinkled and wrapped my arms around his chest, placing my ear on his heart. "It's okay, I just need some time to process it all."

Dean wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head after dropping a kiss. "This conversation isn't over yet, I'm sure you have many questions." I nodded against his chest, suddenly feeling so tired after being up all night long. But I didn't get the chance to sleep as Dean made sure my wounds and bruises were taken care of before I changed into some jeans and sweater and followed my brother to the Impala.

**SPN**

On the road, Dean explained everything that happened while I was in the motel. He told me how fake Dean was now searched by the police for attempted murder while he and Sam were tied up. Our brother was at the police station but Dean said the chance that they'll keep him in custody is small because they had no evidence to hold against him. I just hoped he was right.

After we made another trip to the sewer, against my will because Dean didn't want to leave me alone in the car when they haven't caught the shapeshifter yet. To be honest, I wasn't going to complain. I choose going down the manhole over running into fake Dean any time. After we found Rebecca, who was all upset and bound in the sewer we all made our way back to the Impala. We found out that the shapeshifter was at Rebecca's were also Sam was. It was safe to say that the short ride was absolutely nerve-wracking and thrilling.

We arrived at Rebecca's house, just in time to hear commotion coming from the living room. Dean ordered us to say behind him as he aimed his gun on the shapeshifter who was on the floor trying to choke Sam with a pool stick.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, pulling away the attention of the shapeshifter from our brother. He then proceeded to shoot it twice in the heart. Each time I flinched as I watched fake Dean falling to the ground, dead. This felt so surreal, I know this wasn't my Dean but he looked so… Again tears were prickling my eyes.

"Sam!" Rebecca rushed over to Sam. I wanted to go check on my brother too but I felt like I was nailed to the floor. I couldn't pull my gaze away from the shapeshifter. Dean crouched down next the dead body and yanked his necklace back before nodding at Sam and Rebecca.

"Dean," Sam suddenly spoke up, he sounded breathless and hoarse. "Get her away from here."

Dean picked me up in his arms, tucking my head against his shoulder to shield me. "Let's go, sweetheart," he whispered as he lead us out of the house.

**SPN**

We were back on the road after we said goodbye to Rebecca. I was lying in the backseat, wrapped in a warm blanket with Dean's leather jacket as a pillow. I was out like a light the moment Dean hit the road.

"She sleeping?" Dean asked, looking through the rearview mirror.

Sam reached in the back, stroking my chin. They always did that to see if I was asleep or not. I was extremely ticklish so every time they touched me under my chin I would giggle except for when I'm asleep, like now.

"Yeah," Sam said, brushing away a blonde strand from my sleeping face.

"She knows," Dean suddenly commented, his gaze not wavering from the road. "About Mom and Jessica's death."

"You serious?" Sam questioned, shocked. "Shit Dean."

"I wish I could go back and kill the son of a bitch all over again only to bring him back to life and repeat it." Dean nervously licked his lower lip, his knuckles turning white as he held the steering wheel.

Sam noticed Dean was trying to hold in his anger. "What did he tell her? I mean did he tell her about how Mom -"

"No," Dean cut him off. He huffed, "Thank god he didn't. I mean I know there's a lot of things we hide from her but I'm telling you Sam, if she ever discovers the truth about _that…_ Man, I – I don't even …"

Sam breathed, "…yeah." Dean didn't need to finish his sentence, Sam knew exactly what he meant.

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAH! You guys thanks for the massive response! I wish I could thank each one of you individually for reading/favoriting/following/reviewing on my story :)  
>Please, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Do you guys have any idea what the brothers might be talking about ... <strong>


	14. Hook Man

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character, Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

"What I don't get is why did that demon kill mom?" I wondered as I took a sip from my chocolate milkshake.

Dean and I were currently sitting outside an outdoor café. Sam was somewhere on a payphone calling god knows who. Anyway, it didn't matter, what did matter was why the demon murdered our mom.

Dean sighed, taking a sip from his black coffee before he looked away from the laptop screen, facing me. "I don't know Emmy, probably because she already got away once."

Wheels started to turn in my head. I suddenly remembered when Dad told me that our house almost burned down once. Sam had just turned six months. But fortunately they could control the flames and all the damage had luckily only been minimal.

"You mean that fire before I was born was also caused by the same demon?" I asked, expressions of shock and disbelief were written all over my face.

"Yes," Dean answered reluctantly, staring back at his research on the screen. I know he wasn't eager to tell me all these things but in my defense, he told me I could ask anything.

"But then why did he go after Mom in the first place?" I asked after a couple of seconds.

Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes again. "Because he wanted Sam," he started to sound aggravated.

"Sam? But Sammy was just a _baby_, what would a demon do with a baby?"

"I don't know Emmy!" he snapped.

"That still doesn't explain why he had to kill Mom. I mean if he wanted Sam, then what does she and Jessica have to do with it?" I started to get all worked up by all these questions. The more I started to wonder, the more I doubted things and the more I questioned them.

"Emmy, if I had known that, don't you think I would've told you already?" Dean told me, he was obviously fed up with all my questions.

"Oh like you told me about what you and Dad really do? Or how Mom and Jessica really died?" I muttered back angrily. Leaning back against my chair, I took my milkshake and started to angrily sip from the straw, looking at anything but Dean.

I could hear my brother sigh before he scooted my chair closer to him. The wind was blowing my hair in every direction and I felt Dean combing the loose strands back with his fingers. "I'm sorry, cutie pie." I kept avoiding his eyes and continued sipping my drink while fiddling with the straw at the same time. "It's just, I'm maybe as clueless as you are right now, even Dad doesn't have all the answers. But the only thing we do know with certainty is that the yellow eyed demon killed our Mom and we'll do anything to avenge her death."

After a minute, I finally looked up at him through my long eye lashes, silently accepting his apology. Dean smiled and leaned down, kissing my forehead. Maybe right now wasn't the right time to bombard him with all these questions. Maybe later I can try with Sam instead…

"Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is getting cold over here, Francis," Dean said sarcastically when Sam walked back to our table.

"Bite me." Oh someone was grumpy today.

"So, anything?" Dean asked while continuing working on the computer.

Sam shook his head, "I had them check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations."

"Sam, I'm telling you, I don't think Dad wants to be found," Dean approached carefully.

Sam looked disappointed while I felt mainly hurt. Hurt that he didn't even had the audacity to just leave one message. I'm not even asking him to call or check up on us. I'm just asking for one text message to know if he's at least okay and alive.

"Check this out." Dean suddenly turned the laptop towards Sam. I was on the other side of Dean so I couldn't really see it, not like I cared in the first place, I'll probably just have to stay in the car or the motel room anyways. "It's a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here."

"_The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road_," Sam quoted.

"Keep reading," Dean pressed, pointing at the screen.

"_Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible_," Sam continued, his eyebrows raised.

"Could be something interesting," Dean proposed with a shrug.

"Or it could be nothing at all," Sam huffed, not interested. "One freaked out witness who didn't see anything? Doesn't mean it's the Invisible Man."

"But what if it is?" Dean pushed, not giving up. "Dad would check it out."

**SPN**

While my brothers went off to investigate the fraternity where Rich lived, I stayed in the motel, finishing my homework. When I was done, I spent some time watching new episodes of _SpongeBob_. After a couple of hours I got a call from Sam saying I had to be ready to be picked up in ten minutes. I was curious, wanting to know where we were going.

I don't know what exactly I had in mind, but a church was definitely not it.

My brothers pushed me through the heavy, wooden doors of the church when I suddenly heard the doors slam behind us. I felt my cheeks burn when everyone in the church turned to look at us. The reverent stopped mid-sentence, giving us a look before he continued. "…as a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passing's." I sat down between my brothers and noticed a sandy blonde girl turning, looking at Sam. "So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children."

I bowed my head in prayer like everyone else until I noticed Dean wasn't. I elbowed him. If pastor Jim were here right now he would've given Dean a lecture. I had to hide my smirk when I remembered all those times pastor Jim told us stories from the bible and how Dean always went to great lengths to avoid those story times, but they never worked.

When the mass was over, we all went outside. My brothers walked up to the same girl from the church. We patiently waited as she hugged a girl goodbye before Sam spoke up, "Are you Lori?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean and our little sister, Emmy." Dean gave her a small wave and I smiled politely. "We just transferred here to the university."

"I saw you inside," Lori pointed out in recognition.

"We don't wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and..." Sam trailed off.

Dean noticed Sam was at a loss for words and decided to help him out, "We wanted to say how sorry we were."

"I kind of know what you're going through. I-I saw someone...get hurt once. It's something you don't forget," Sam sympathized. Lori nodded slightly, looking a bit uncomfortable as if she didn't really know how to respond to this. She looked up when the reverent started making his way over to us.

"Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean. They're new students. And this is their little sister, Emmy," she introduced us while Dean shook her father's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon," Dean praised.

"Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message," the reverend sounded pleased. His eyes lit up when he looked at me, "And it absolutely warms my heart seeing kids attending my sermon," he smiled proudly at me. "Jesus loves every human being, but did you know who his favorites were?"

I nodded, clearly remembering Pastor Jim's words, "Children."

"Exactly," the reverend patted my shoulder. "_Whoever welcomes one such child in my name welcomes me, and whoever welcomes me welcomes not me but the one who sent me," _he quoted. "Those were Jesus' words, Mark 9:30 –37."

Dean cleared his throat, pulling the reverend's attention away from me. "Listen, uh, we're new in town," Dean grabbed my hand as he lead us away from Sam and Lori so they could talk in private. "And, uh, we were looking for a, uhm, a church group." I gave Dean the most muddled look I could muster. Was he _lying_ to a servant of _God_ in front of a _church_?

Un-be-lievable.

**SPN**

I trailed my fingers over the various books lined up on the shelves. I stopped when I reached the _R. _I let my eyes scan for _Rowling_ until I found the books I was looking for. I read all the five _Harry Potter's_ but I didn't have the chance to read _The Half-blood Prince_ yet. So you can imagine how excited I got when I found a copy. Dean always used to be mad at Sam, saying it was all his fault he got me infected with his _nerdyness. _

I walked out of the aisle and went searching for my brothers. I looked around until I found them sitting at a table. I watched as a librarian set a few big boxes in front of them. Dean blew some dust off and coughed. The librarian walked past me when I took a chair and sat down next to Sam.

"So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?" Dean said with disbelief.

"Welcome to higher education," Sam smirked. "Whatcha got there, honey?"

I looked up when I noticed Sam addressed me. I showed him the cover and wiggled my eyebrows. Sam chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"You ruined her, Sam," Dean grumbled, shaking his head.

**SPN**

Three hours later and we were still in the library. My brothers were busy researching while I was too entranced by the book.

"Hey, check this out," Sam suddenly said from behind us. Dean tiredly rubbed his face and stood up to go over to see what Sam was talking about. "1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes." Sam flicked through the files before he read, "_Some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh._"

Dean caught on and also read the files. He lifted up an eyebrow when he came across some other information. "Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook," I could hear Dean say.

"Look where all this happened," Sam pointed at something.

"_9 Mile Road_," Dean read out loud.

"Same place where the frat boy was killed," Sam confirmed.

"Nice job, Dr. Venkmen," Dean patted Sam's back. "Let's check it out," Dean putt the files back in the boxes while Sam gathered all the research. "You too, Hermione." He tweaked my nose as he walked behind me.

**SPN**

Something was wrong, I could feel it. I looked nervously at the clock, it was already past midnight and my brothers were still not back. They were planning on wrapping up the case and kill the spirit that killed Rich, Lori's boyfriend. Only they should've finished by now, or at least have called me.

I kept calling their cell phones, they both rang but my brothers just didn't pick up. I started to scroll through my contacts, searching for someone I could call to help me. _Uncle_ _Bobby._

"_Y'ello," _a gruff voice answered the phone.

"Uncle Bobby? It's me, Emmy."

"_Emmy?" _I can imagine why he sounded surprised. I haven't talked to him since the shtriga attack. "_Darlin' what are you still doin' up at this hour?" _he wondered worriedly.

"There's a little problem, well actually it's a big problem," I explained, distressed, thinking about my brothers who I still haven't heard of. "It's Sam and Dean."

There was a static sound as he sighed. "_Oh god, what did these idjits do again," _he grumbled, I could practically see him fiddling with his cap.

"I don't know. They were supposed to get rid of a spirit or something but they've been gone for five hours and they're still not back. I tried to call them but they won't pick up their phones and they promised they'd be here at 10, midnight at last, but like I said they're still not here and I'm getting worried uncle Bobby. What if something horrible happened, what if-"

"_Whoa, slow down, hon,"_ Bobby suddenly cut me off. I didn't even realize I was rambling and working myself up. "_Where are you right now?"_

I frantically looked around for a notepad of the motel, "Uhm, Ankeny, Iowa."

"_Listen darlin', you stay in the motel room. Make sure the door and windows are salted. I'll make some phone calls to see what trouble your idiot brothers have landed themselves into again," _he reassured me.

"Thanks, uncle Bobby," I smiled. "Call me if you find anything?"

"_Off course I will, now do as I said and stop worryin' your pretty little head off, it'll be okay hon."_

After a nerve wracking hour, uncle Bobby finally called me back. Apparently my stupid brothers got themselves caught by the police. Because of another murder in Lori's sorority and my brothers who weren't far from the crime scene, they were taken into custody. Bobby even got the chance to talk to one of my brothers and told me they left their cell phones in the Impala. Uncle Bobby reassured me that he would negotiate with the sheriff's department to let my brothers go and if all went according to plan they would be released first thing in the morning.

I felt relief flooding through me after I heard the good news. I slumped into my bed, feeling weird to spend a night alone. I couldn't help but think back to that night I got attacked. I crawled out of the bed and double checked the salt lines. I left the lamps by the beds on, and turned the volume of the TV down to the point I could still hear it but not enough to actually make out the words. I took my _Harry Potter'_s book and crawled back under the covers. I started reading for at least another hour until the letters started to blur and fly around. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

**SPN**

I got pulled out of my sleep by a buzzing sound under my pillow. I woke up groggily, blindly putting my hand under my pillow to grab my cell phone. Without checking the caller Id, I picked up.

"_Emmy_!?" Before I could even say hello, Dean's voice blasted through the speakers, shaking me awake.

"D'n?" my voice cracked, still heavy with sleep. I squinted my eyes and noticed the morning sun rising up. Looking at the clock hanging from the opposite wall, I could see it was only six in the morning.

"_Hey, sweetheart. Are you okay? Did Bobby call you yesterday?" _he asked, he sounded worried and guilty.

"I'm fine, and yeah uncle Bobby called. He told me everything that happened and I think I kinda fell asleep after that," I told him, yawning.

"_Told you she was fine." _I could hear Sam from somewhere in the background followed by the sound of a smack.

"_Shut up, Sam!"_

I giggled, Dean can be so rough and tough but deep down he was just like a mother hen worrying about her little ducks. "It's okay Dean, I'm okay, I promise. So where are you guys right now?" I asked, as I leaned against the headboard of the bed, flicking through the pages of my book I dropped next to my pillow when I fell asleep.

"_We just left from the police office, we're heading off to see the new crime scene. Why don't you get some more sleep, we'll be there in two hours with some breakfast." _

"Okidoki," I covered my mouth as I yawned again.

"_See you later, sweetheart."_

**SPN**

I woke up again when I felt my bed dip, a heavy weight on my side. Turning around I noticed Sam was sitting on my bed. When he noticed he woke me up, he ran a hand through my hair, patting down the strands. "'Moring, honey," he greeted with a smile, kissing my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"A little after nine," he grunted as he took off his shoes, jacket and flannel shirt.

"Where's Dean?" I scooted over against the wall, so Sam could lay down next to me.

"Showering," he let out a long, tired sigh, plopping down next to me before covering his eyes with his forearm. "There's some breakfast for you on the table."

"I'm not really hungry yet," I said, snuggling closer to my big brother. Sam wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me against him. I smiled, remembering how we always used to lie like this before he left for California. "Guess they don't have comfortable beds in jail?" I snickered.

"Shuddup," he shot back playfully, a smirk on his face as he pinched my side. I giggled, swatting his hand away.

"Hey, why don't you sleep in the other bed?" I suddenly asked, wondering why he left an empty bed and all the space he could've had to himself.

"'Cuz you already warmed up this one," he explained, his eyes still covered, he started to sound like he was falling asleep. "Besides, can't I cuddle with my baby sister?" I smiled at how slurred his words sounded and how funny he looked being half asleep. His fingers lazily started to play with loose strands of my hair when I settled my head on his broad chest.

After ten minutes, the bathroom door opened and Dean came out shirtless, drying his hair with a towel. There was fog following him from behind. He noticed I was awake and threw away the towel, leaving his hair all spiked in different directions. He put on a t-shirt on his way before he kissed my cheek, leaning over a sleeping Sam.

"You're not gonna sleep too are you?" I asked with a low voice as to not wake up Sam. I hate when I'm the only one awake while everyone else is asleep.

"I don't really have much choice now, do I?" Dean winked, taking a huge bite of a chocolate sprinkled donut.

"Thanks, Dean," I smiled at him and carefully slipped away from Sam's hold, getting out of bed. I sat down at the table with my oldest brother. He passed me a bottle of chocolate milk while I also took a donut.

"How's the case? What are your plans for today?" I asked while licking off the sugar from my fingers.

"Well we found who the spirit is, so Sam and I are probably gonna burn his bones tonight."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "You're gonna dig up a dead man?"

"Trust me, it's not as disgusting as it sounds. There's no body in it anymore, just bones," Dean shrugged, taking a sip from his coffee.

"And that's how you get rid of the spirit?" Dean nodded. "But, then where does the spirit go?"

Dean sighed, lifting up his shoulders, "As long as there's no one who gets back from wherever they go, we'll never know."

We continued finishing up our breakfast in silence until an idea popped up in my head. "Dean?"

"Yeah, sweetheart," Dean said distractedly, checking something on his phone.

"You guys are going to the graveyard later tonight, right?" I waited for him to nod. "So maybe now we can go to a hairdresser's to cut my hair?" I asked hesitantly.

That got his attention and he immediately looked up from his phone's screen. "I was hoping you'd forget by now," Dean sighed and I gave him a sheepish smile. "You absolutely sure about this?" he checked to make sure.

I nodded excitedly, "One hundred percent!"

Dean groaned, and I knew he was hoping I had changed my mind. He then took his coffee and drank it all in one gulp before he stood up, "Alright, get ready before I have second thoughts."

**SPN**

"So what do you think?" I slowly twirled in circles in front of Sam who sat on the bed.

After lots of persuading and coaxing with the help of the hairstylist, we finally managed to convince Dean and won him over to let my hair get a cut. Although, I think the hairdresser had something to do with it because she kept giving my brother flirty looks. Anyway I finally got what I wanted, what I've been begging for for years. My hair now reached just halfway my shoulder blades and now I also had a fringe above my eyes.

"Dude, I can't believe you actually let her cut her hair off," Sam chuckled, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, whatever. I already feel bad enough as it is," Dean grumbled, taking a beer from the mini fridge and opened it with the ring on his hand.

"Dad's gonna be pissed," Sam laughed, apparently finding this whole situation funny.

"Shut up, it's just hair, it's gonna grow back," Dean shot back angrily. "Besides, don't girls' hair grow faster or something like that?"

"Uh not necessarily, it actually depends from girl to girl," Sam chuckled again.

"Sam stop!" I reprimanded, smacking him on his chest. "It's not funny. Now you're making Dean regret all of this."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, honey," Sam apologized, he stopped laughing but his smile was still plastered on his face. "It's really pretty, and I mean it. You look as cute as a button," he said, leaning in to drop a kiss on my nose causing me to giggle.

**SPN**

Seeing as someone had to go look for the unmarked grave while the other kept an eye on Lori, Dean took it upon himself to go search for that grave, while Sam stayed with the reverend's daughter, much to Dean's dismay; he wasn't one for missing out on a college party full of, and I quote, _hot college chicks. _

I wrapped my jacket tighter around me against the chilling cold. I stayed close to Dean as we walked through the _Old North Cemetery_ looking for an unmarked grave. Dean was manning the flashlight, the only sounds were our feet crushing the frozen grass. My brother suddenly stopped and I bumped against his back. Dean shot out his hand behind him to help me steady myself while he shone the light on a headstone engraved with a cross symbol.

"That's the one?" I whispered. I don't know why I whispered, I had the feeling we weren't alone. I subconsciously looked down at the ground, imagining all the dead people beneath my feet.

"Yep. Here we go." He dropped the duffel bag and took the heavy shovel, starting to dig. I looked around nervously, I had this feeling like someone would pop up any minute. And then how would you explain your brother digging up a grave.

"You want help?" I asked my brother as I perched myself on the duffel bag.

"Nah. You just stay where I can see you." Dean pointed at me before he continued digging with grunts.

After half an hour, I started yawning. I never thought this would take so long. "Dean, I'm cold," I shivered, rubbing my hands on my thighs.

My brother stopped instantly and shrugged off his leather jacket. "Here, I'm sweating like a pig anyway." I took the heavy warm jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders, the jacket was so big that it almost covered my entire small body.

"Dean, I have to confess something," I started nervously. Dean didn't look up from his digging and hummed. "I read Dad's journal."

Dean stopped and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. He stared at me with a look I couldn't quiet read and it made me more nervous. "I know," he eventually said.

I did a double take, "You knew?" I asked, surprised. "How?"

Dean licked his bottom lip smugly. "'Cuz someone put the picture of your necklace between the pages about the werewolves."

Oh, dang it! I must've put it back too fast without looking. "So, are you mad?" I asked timidly, dreading his answer.

Dean let out a heavy breath and to my relief he shook his head no. "I'm not. 'Cuz I knew that if we never told you, you'd start looking yourself," he said before he continued digging again. "It was all just a matter of time," he grunted as he dug up some dirt. "To be honest, you lasted longer than I thought you would," he threw a wink at me together with a smile, the one that said it was okay and he wasn't mad at me.

I played with the buttons on his leather jacket, "So what's up with the necklace, huh? I know it's not just a gift from Mom."

Dean's shoulders tensed and he was biting the inside of his cheeks. I knew he was contemplating his next words. He pushed the shovel in the dirt so he could lean his forearm on the handle. "It's to protect you."

"… From what?"

Dean didn't look at me as he scratched his chin. "Everything."

I swallowed hard, wringing my fingers in anxiety. "_Everything?"_

"Supernatural things," he nodded, still not meeting my eyes.

"Why?" I asked, alarm and panic dripping from my voice.

This time Dean looked up to look me in the eyes, "We don't know, sweetheart."

"W-what do they want from me?"

My brother pressed his lips in a tight line, "Wish I knew."

I stayed silent, pondering over my thoughts. I thought back at the things I read in my Dad's journal, that's when I suddenly remembered something. "Dad wrote something about my soul and _aura_?"

Dean nodded, "He thinks it's what attracts you to these creatures. A human soul is very powerful, Emmy. It's the biggest difference between humans and monsters. They would literally kill to get one of those human souls in their hands."

"But why do they want mine? It doesn't make any sense."

Dean ran a hasty hand through his hair with a huff, "Cuz yours is special. At least, that's what Dad says."

"What makes him think that?" I asked, confused.

Dean shrugged, "He won't tell me."

Again, I was rendered into silence with million thoughts running through my head. It was a total whirlwind up there. I just couldn't wrap up my mind around this. So my Dad thinks my 'soul' is special and that's what makes monsters lure after me because they want my soul?

_What!?_

I fished my silver necklace from under my t-shirt and fingered it. "So this is supposed to keep the monsters away?"

"Not really. It conceals, hides your soul from everything that's supernatural," Dean explained. "That's why that Peter boy almost drowned you. He sensed your soul and tried to lure you in. If you had your necklace on, it wouldn't have even tried. "

I nodded absently in understanding, not taking my eyes off of the butterfly I was twirling between my fingers. There was a concentrated and questioning look on my face as I carefully observed the necklace. The thing looked ordinary, like it was just a random necklace you could find in any shop, not like it could ward off monsters.

I didn't like this, I didn't like this at all. Deep inside I wished I never took a look in that journal in the first place, I would've been so much better off without that information. Now I'm just constantly going to worry and wanting to know more. I never wanted my Dad so badly until now. I had so many question for him.

"Dean, I'm scared," I confessed.

"Aw, sweetheart," Dean hoisted himself out of the grave. He dusted off his hands on his jeans as he walked over to me and crouched down in front of me. "Emmy, look at me."

I reluctantly lifted up my head and was met by his green orbs , they held so much protection and conviction.

"What is it that you're afraid of?" he asked me softly as he gently brushed my bangs away from my eyes.

I lowered my eyes to his nose were I tried to count his freckles. It was too dark to distinguish them but I knew by heart were each one of them lay. "That something will take me," I whispered in confession. "And that I'll be gone from you, Sammy and Dad." Being separated from my family was my biggest fear … next to spiders and old people.

Dean's hand cupped my chin and lifted my head up so my eyes were back on his. "And you think we'll just stand by and let those sons of bitches take you from us?"

I slightly shook my head.

"Say it," Dean pressed gently.

"No," I muttered.

"Then you have nothing to be scared of, sweetheart. It's our job to protect you and I take that job very seriously, Emmy." He stroked my chin before releasing it. Instead he let his hands hang between his crouched legs. "I maybe don't say it a lot, but … I love you Emmy."

My throat suddenly tightened and I could practically feel the lump growing and my eyes stinging.

"And I'd do anything for the people I love. 'Cuz I don't know if you noticed, but I'm kinda attached to you. So I don't wanna lose you anytime soon, or ever if I have it my way," he softly chuckled and I couldn't help but crack a smile too.

I wiped at my eyes even though the tears never even got the chance to roll down my cheeks. "I love you too, Dean," I whispered causing him to smile.

"Good," he gave me a half nod before spreading his arms, "Can I get my hug now?" I grinned and threw myself in his arms, holding on tightly. "And a kiss?" he added. I giggled and complied. I felt him pick up his leather jacket that accidently fell off when I moved to hug him and he placed it back around my shoulders. He then got back to hugging me. After a minute or two we pulled away. "You okay now?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Thanks," I smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Anything for you, cutie pie," he playfully tweaked my nose.

"I thought you didn't do chick-flick moments?" I teased.

Dean laughed, standing back up, his knees cracking as he did. "Well you're not a chick, you're my baby sister. There's a difference, sweetheart," he winked at me before he got back to digging.

**SPN**

After another hour, my brother was finally finished. Dean wiped the dirt and sweat from his forehead. "That's it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house," he grumbled. He took the shovel and slammed it down through the wooden floor. Curious, I stood up and took a look in the deep grave. I could clearly see the man's remains not only from the bones but also his clothes. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. Dean threw away his shovel and lifted himself out of the grave.

"Can you hand me my bag, Emmy." I walked over and carried the heavy duffel bag to my brother. He rummaged through it and took a salt container, a match and lighter fluid. He made sure I was standing behind him after he salted the bones and poured some gasoline.

"Goodbye, preacher." He threw the match into the grave and I peeked from under his arm, watching how the flames burned the bones into ashes.

**SPN**

I trailed after Dean as he made his way through the hospital. After burning the man's bones, we got back to the motel so Dean could take another shower and to catch up on some much needed sleep. But early morning we got an urgent call from our brother Sam.

Two sheriffs stopped us from going further down the hall. "No, it's alright, we're with him. He's our brother," Dean persuaded. I noticed Sam standing at the doorway of a hospital room. "Hey! Brother!" Dean yelled.

The two sheriffs turned around to take a look, seeing Sam nod at them before letting us through.

"Thanks." Dean reached behind him for my hand before he lead us to Sam who was walking towards us. "You ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Poor Sam, he looked really tired and shaken up.

"What the hell happened?" Dean demanded.

"Hook Man," he answered plainly. I gasped.

"You saw him?" Dean asked, equally shocked.

Sam nodded, running a tired hand over his face. "Damn right. Why didn't you torch the bones?"

Dean and I shared a confused look. "What are you talking about, I did. You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?"

"It sure as hell looked like him. And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend," Sam reasoned with a hushed tone when a couple walked past us.

"Well, yeah, the guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself," Dean scoffed like it was obvious.

"I think it's latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman," Sam explained.

Dean pulled up his shoulders, "So what?"

"So she's upset about it," Sam argued. "She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished." That's what pastor Jim always used to tell me too.

Dean sighed, trying to understand everything. "Ok, so she's conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?" he implied.

"Right. Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair," Sam summed up, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Remind me not to piss this girl off," Dean huffed before having a confused expression again. "But I burned those bones, I buried them in salt, ask Emmy," he said nodding in my direction.

"He's right, he did." I looked up at Sam. "And it was disgusting."

Sam sent Dean an incredulous look. "Dude, you took her to burn a dead guy's bones?"

"Hey, what else was I supposed to do?" Dean shot back with a hushed tone.

"Leave her in the car?" Sam offered with a challenging tone.

"Oh yeah, great idea Sam. And what if his spirit or something was after her?" Dean discussed. Sam just shook his head, ignoring his comment. I silently looked up at them, alternating if I should come between them or not. But then Dean spoke up again, "Anyway, that still doesn't answer my question. Why didn't that stop him?"

"You must have missed something," Sam said.

"No. I burned everything in that coffin," Dean shook his head.

A sudden expression of realization appeared on Sam's face. "Did you get the hook?"

"The hook?" Dean and I questioned at the same time.

Sam looked at us weirdly before brushing it off. "Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him."

"So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power," Dean caught on. This sounded like a perfect Disney tale.

"So if we find the hook..." Sam started with a pensive look.

"We stop the Hook Man," they said simultaneously.

I giggled, earning a weird look of my brothers. Oh how missed when they did that.

**SPN**

I watched boringly as my brothers were looking through some files and books in the library. I was seated next to Sam with my head on the table, facing my brothers. My left cheek felt cold and numb from lying on the table for almost an hour. I was bored, playing with my hair by blowing strands away from my face. I regretted not taking my Harry Potter book with me.

"Here's something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary," Dean suddenly spoke up. Reading from a book he said, "_Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof."_

Sam looked up from where he was leaning on his hand. "Does it mention the hook?"

"Yeah, maybe," Dean nodded and resumed quoting, "_Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church."_

"Isn't that where Lori's father preaches?" I questioned, recognizing the church's name. My voice sounded muffled from being so close to the table.

Dean looked up surprised, almost forgetting I was even here. I've never been so still and quiet for an hour. "Yeah," he nodded.

"Where Lori lives?" Sam asked.

"Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years," Dean said as he continued flicking though the pages.

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?" Sam urged, almost sounding desperate.

"Check the church records," Dean said.

I groaned out loud. "Dean?" I whined, stretching out his name, "I'm bored and hungry … but mostly bored."

"Emmy, we're at the library, your paradise," he spread his arms. I rolled my eyes. "Go look for a book you can read or something."

"And what about my hungry stomach?" I pouted. Sam chuckled at my expression, rubbing my back like he was being compassionate with me.

"Can't you wait for another hour, sweetheart?" Dean asked, flicking through another book.

"No. If I wait any longer I'll die." I could've easily waited another hour but dang I was bored and I was just looking for a way to get out of here.

"Well, I'm sorry then you're gonna have to die because we can't leave right now," Dean smirked at me. "Deal with it."

Is he serious? "Ooooor," I started, getting both their attention, "I could go buy something in the diner across the street?"

Dean scoffed without taking his eyes from the book, "Yeah, I'm not gonna let you wander off all alone."

"But it'll literally only take five minutes," I tried again but he just shook his head, continuing reading his stupid book. "Please?" I begged, using my puppy dog eyes and pout. I saw Sam chuckle, shaking his head. What can I say, I learned from the best. Dean could never say no to this face but apparently he knew, that's why he was purposely avoiding looking at me.

"Not gonna work, Emmy," he said, shaking his head again. I huffed, slumping down into my chair, my arms crossed over my chest. He was so overprotective sometimes, he forgot I wasn't five anymore but ten… almost ten.

I could hear Sam sigh before he reached in his pocket. He handed me ten dollars and motioned with his head for me to go. I took the money hesitantly, sending Dean a look, but he didn't notice, he was too entranced by the book he was reading. Well that's definitely a first. I looked back at Sam and he put his finger on his lips for me to be silent. I smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before making my way out of the library.

"Hey, were are you going?" Dean yelled after me and I heard the librarian shush him. "Where's she going?" he asked again to Sam, lowering his voice. I could hear the scrape of his chair, like he was ready to go after me if someone didn't answer his question soon.

"Dude, relax. She just has to use the bathroom." Sam's explanation was the last thing I heard before I made my way outside.

**SPN**

"Alright, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire," Dean said. It was almost midnight and I found myself standing in front of the church, rubbing my arms from the cold.

Sam nodded, "I agree. So, Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in."

"Alright, take your pick," Dean told our brother.

"I'll take the house," Sam choose.

"Ok," Dean went with it although he really wanted to be the one checking the house. We watched Sam's retreating back as he made his way over to the Sorensen's house. "Hey!" Dean called him back and Sam turned around. "Stay out of her underwear drawer!" Sam rolled his eyes and left.

I looked up confused at Dean as he put his arm around my shoulder, leading me away. "Why would he check her underwear drawer?"

Dean chuckled, "It's just an inside joke."

**SPN**

I watched as my brother threw everything silver into the fire. We were in the basement of the St. Barnabas Church. I wanted to help but Dean wouldn't even let me get close to the fire. I mean if you drag me into the case, then at least let me do something. I might as well have stayed in the car, it wouldn't have made any difference. I looked up when I noticed Sam coming downstairs with a bag.

"I got everything that even looked silver." He handed the bag full of silver things from Lori's house to Dean. Man, I hope the Sorensen's won't be pissed.

"Better safe than sorry," Dean said before throwing everything into the fire. I watched as the silver gradually melted until we suddenly heard footsteps above us and I felt my brothers squishing me in between them before pulling me upstairs. "Move, move," Dean pushed, drawing his gun from the back of his jeans.

Once we made it upstairs, I took a sneak peek under Dean's arm. My brother lowered his gun once we noticed Lori sitting on a pew alone, crying. Sam moved from behind me and walked over to her.

"Lori?" Sam asked in his soft voice as to not scare her.

Lori looked up surprised, "What are you doing here?"

My brother ignored her question. "What is it?" he asked instead.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt someone's hand on my upper arm, turning me around. I let out a breath when I realized it was just my brother Dean. He crouched down in front of me, I could still hear Lori and Sam talking in the background.

"Hey, I'm just gonna double check if we covered up all the silver. Can you stay here with Sam for a while?" he questioned with a hushed voice, trying not to interrupt my brother and Lori.

"Dean, I can help," I offered.

"No, no, no. Just stay here where Sam can see you. I'll be right back okay?" he was using his _just do as I say-_tone again and I knew not to discuss his order. I gave him a single nod before he ruffled my hair and made his way back to the basement.

I sighed, turning around to see my brother and Lori still talking. I didn't want to intervene, I wasn't really good at comforting people, always at a loss for words. But Sam, he was like number one in that department, he always knew what to say, what people wanted to hear from him.

Instead I decided to take a seat too, a little bit further from them. I leaned forward on the chair, I intertwined my hands and placed them on the back of the seat that was in front of me. Closing my eyes, I then placed my forehead on my fist, … and I prayed. Praying my family would catch the demon that killed my mother. Praying that my mother was somewhere in heaven, happy. Praying she would look down at me and be proud of who I had become. Praying that God would protect my brothers while they're risking their lives for others. Praying for my Dad to be safe and _alive_. Praying for God to give me a sign if he was okay. I wondered if he missed me as much as I missed him.

_I miss you so much Daddy._

A sudden noise coming from the front of the church startled me. I looked up just in time to see the candles at the altar blow out. At first I thought that this was the sign I asked from God until I heard Sam's distressed voice calling my name. I hastily stood up, about to make my way to my brother but I already felt him taking my hand.

"Come on. We gotta go." He lead us away to the basement and opened the door but a silver hook suddenly pushed through the door, almost hitting my brother. I let out a scream, frightened. "Go!" Sam broke into a run, pulling Lori and I down the aisle and into a room at the back. I screamed again when I saw the hook man following us and smashing through the glass of another door.

Sam pushed me away when he swung at him with his hook but luckily missed. I looked around trying to hide before I crawled under an old wooden desk. My body was shaking from adrenaline but mostly from fear. I watched with wide eyes as the hook man chased them around the room until he hooked Sam in the shoulder. My brother let out a cry in pain.

"Sam!" Not caring about my hiding spot anymore, I crawled over to him but I never made it when an invisible force knocked my off my feet and dragged me away from my brother and Lori.

"Emmy!" I felt my head bang against the floor and just when my brother made his way over to me, he too got dragged away. I wanted to crawl to him but somehow I found myself nailed to the wooden hard floor. I could only move my neck, which I craned only to see the hook man standing in front of Lori.

"Sam, Emmy, drop!" Dean suddenly yelled, his gun aimed at the hook man. At the distraction, I could feel the invisible hold on my body release me. Before I could jump into action, Sam's hand already grabbed my arm, pulling me over to him to cover me with his body. I flinched when I heard the gun shot. Sam got off of me just in time for me to see the hook man disappear into dust.

"I thought we got all the silver," Sam panted.

"So did I," Dean said before his gaze went over me. "Come here, sweetheart."

Sam released his hold on my hand before he questioned again, "Then why is he still here?"

"Well, maybe we missed something!" Dean snapped. I slowly stood up, almost tripping over my own feet as I made my way over to my brother. "Whoa." Dean instantly wrapped his arm around my small waist. "You okay, sweetheart?" I meekly nodded, feeling a little dizzy from the hit on the back of my head.

"Lori, where did you get that chain?" Sam suddenly asked as Dean was checking the bump on the back of my head. He let out a breath of relief when there was no blood.

"My father gave it to me," she answered, taking the necklace between her fingers. I looked down at my own silver necklace, remembering how my mother was the one who gave me the jewelry piece. I wonder if Lori's also held some power to protect her or if it was just cursed.

"Where'd your Dad get it?" Dean demanded, his arm luckily still firmly around me because I was still seeing double.

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school," she explained with a muddled expression.

"Is it silver?" Sam asked.

Lori's eyes widened in realization, "Yes!"

Sam waited no other second as he ripped the chain off from around her neck. A loud scratching sound from behind us, made us all look at the sound's origin. The hook man was making a long scratch on the wall of the hallway with its hook. I felt my breathing quickening again.

Dean's arm suddenly wrapped around my legs as he lifted me up in his arms. "Sam!" He threw him the rifle and rock salt while Sam threw him the necklace. I wrapped my arms around Dean's neck when he hurriedly ran back downstairs. Once we were in the basement, he threw the necklace into the fire. I watched at the cross pendant suddenly broke off the silver chain and melted.

We went back upstairs to check on Sam and Lori, finding them on the floor, breathless. I looked around, searching for the hook man. "Is it gone?" I whispered.

Dean looked down at me, letting out long breathe in relief. He put me back on my feet but kept his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, he's gone," he answered giving Lori and Sam a knowing look.

**SPN**

I winced when the paramedic gave me an ice pack to hold against the back of my head. "There you go, sweetie," she told me with a gentle smile, I gave her a tired smile back. Getting out of the ambulance, I saw Sam's shoulder was still being bandaged while he was talking to Lori.

"How's the head, cutie pie?" I heard Dean asking me from behind. I winced again when he peeled the ice pack away to take a look at the bump himself. He let out a pained sound when he investigated it. "I don't think you're gonna be able to sleep on your back for a while."

I shrugged. "It's just a bump. It could've been worse," I commented, glancing at Sam's shoulder, remembering how the hook man just plunged his hook through his flesh. I almost winced again just thinking about it.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't been hurt at all," Dean said, looking guilty as we walked to the Impala.

I softly smacked him on his stomach. "Stop it," I chastised with a playful smile.

Dean opened his door, motioning for me to get in before he followed me. "What?"

"Stop being so protective all the time. I'm ten, not a baby," I told him as I adjusted the ice pack on the back of the seat so I didn't had to hold it all the time.

Dean snorted. "Okay, first of all, I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to be protective, it's my job," he started, sticking up his thumb as he listed off before adding his forefinger. "Secondly, you're not ten little lady, you're nine and eight and a half months." I raised my eyebrows at his precision. "And lastly, you're always gonna be my baby, Emmy," he finished, softly kissing the top of my head, being careful of my bump.

The passenger's door creaked as it opened and Sam got in, jostling the car with the added weight. He looked regretful and a little bit in pain. He silently massaged his bandaged shoulder.

"You okay, Sam?" I asked, feeling bad for him. Sam just gave me a smile that was supposed to be reassuring but I knew it was forced.

"We could stay," Dean offered but Sam simply shook his head. I caught Dean looking through the rearview mirror. Following his gaze, I saw a sad looking Lori. … _Oh._ Dean shook his head in disappointment and drove away. I wrapped my arms around Sam's, leaning my head on his unwounded shoulder, trying to offer him some support and comfort. I felt my brother sigh before he placed his hand on my knee, gently squeezing it.

**A/N: I probably sound like a broken record, but thank you so frikkin' much for reading my fic and taking the time to add my story to your alerts. Please don't forget to review, let me know your thoughts, questions or things you don't like :)**


	15. Bugs

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my characer Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

I woke up with a start in the backseat of the Impala. Rubbing my eyes and pushing my hair away from my face, I sat up groggily. Looking through the window, I noticed the car was parked behind a building of … a gas and power company? What the heck are my brothers up to again. Speaking of my brothers, I could see them walk back to the parked car. I saw Sam giving me a dimpled smile when he noticed me and I tiredly smiled back at him. When they reached the Impala, they simultaneously opened the front car doors. I never understood how they could open and close them at the exact same time.

"Morning, cutie pie," Dean grinned, ruffling my hair.

"Dean, stop," I grumbled, trying to smooth back my nest of hair. You'd think getting a haircut would make my hair less messy in the morning, well apparently that didn't make any difference. "What time is it?" I asked as I leaned on the back of the front seat.

"Almost ten. We tried to wake you up before but you were out like a light," Sam chuckled. "I even had to check if you were still breathing. It was getting way too quiet back there."

"Not that I'm complaining," Dean butted in, mumbling, but I still heard him. I playfully slapped him on the back of his head.

"I'm only ten, it – "

"Nine and nine months," Dean stated, interrupting me.

I rolled my eyes before continuing, "I'm still young, I need more sleep than you guys do," I explained with a shrug. Dean looked at me with disbelief, raising an eyebrow. "It's true, Sammy told me."

"Oh well, if college boy says so then who am I to question your theory, right?" Dean mocked, raising his hands in surrender.

This time it was Sam who punched him only not on the back of his head but his arm. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean simply shot back before he looked at me. "Buckle up, sweetheart."

I leaned back in the seat, putting on my seatbelt. "Where are we going?"

"First we're gonna fill your little tummy with some yummy," he winked at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. He always used to say that when I was little. "Then we're gonna go check a crime scene where a guy's brains got eaten by filthy little bugs," Dean answered with an exaggerated animated voice as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Not funny Dean," I scowled, he knew how much I hated practically every living thing that could fit in my hand.

"I wasn't trying to be," Dean replied with a low and dark voice, reminding me of Darth Vader.

"Dean," Sam reprimanded when he noticed the scared expression on my face.

My brother looked at me through the rear-view mirror and sent me a smirk. "Aw, I was just messing with you, cutie pie," Dean told me, getting back to his playful demeanor. "Well, not entirely," he mumbled to himself causing Sam to hit him on his arm again and give him a _stop it-_look.

**SPN**

After a couple of hours we arrived at the scene where Dustin died. I squinted my eyes against the sun as I followed my brothers. Sam held up the yellow tape for me so I could walk under it. I looked around the dock and noticed how deserted everything looked. Not even cops were around.

"Huh. What do you think?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast," Sam replied.

"So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?" Dean questioned, looking down at the manhole.

I slowly took a step back upon seeing the hole. I had a déjà vu of the whole shape shifter situation. I watched from a distance as my brothers crouched down to get a better look inside the hole with their flashing flashlights.

"No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside," Sam observed before they both stood up again.

"Huh. Looks like there's only room for one," Dean gave me a look and I took another step back. I'd like to have an advantage of a couple of yards if they decide to drag me down again. Dean winked at me before he addressed Sam, "You wanna flip a coin?"

"Dean, we have no idea what's down there," our brother reasoned. If I didn't know better, I would say even Sam was being a little squeamish.

Dean turned around and suddenly headed in my direction. Thinking he'd come after me, I shrieked and moved away from him. Only for him to shake his head and laugh at me before he reached behind me to take a rope.

"Alright, I'll go if you're scared. You scared?" he taunted Sam.

Sam huffed, annoyed, "Flip the damn coin."

Dean chuckled and took a coin out of his pocket. "Alright, call it in the air... chicken." But just as he flipped the coin, Sam caught it in midair.

"I'm going."

"I said I'd go."

"I'm going," Sam insisted.

"Be my guest," I mumbled.

Dean spread his arms, giving in, "Alright."

I watched as Sam tied the rope around his waist. "Don't drop me" he warned, looking at Dean who just rolled his eyes and tied the end of the rope around his own waist to hold him up. Only after I was sure Sam was down and they didn't look like they were going to drag me down against my will again, that's when I let myself take a step closer to the hole. I fiddled with the end of my braid, nervously biting my lip before I took a sneak peek into the hole. I couldn't really see that much, it was too dark down there. There were just lots of branches and dirt. Ew, can you imagine someone being stuck in there with hundreds of bugs? Or worse, imagine them all gnawing, eating and biting through your skin and brains until you're dea –

"AAAAAAH!"

A hand on the small of my back had given me a small shove, almost making me fall into the hole if it weren't for the same hand pulling me back. I held onto the arm for dear life, I could literally feel my heart beating out of my chest. I looked up when I suddenly noticed someone laughing. _Dean. _Was he trying to give me a panic attack?

"DUDE!" Sam exclaimed loudly from the whole, his voice sounded muffled. Dean pulled back the rope that momentarily slid through his hands when he was laughing.

I angrily detached myself from his hold on the back of my shirt, trying to get away from him. Only he managed to pull me back by slipping his arm around my waist from behind. "Oh come on, Emmy. I was just messing with ya," he told me, still laughing.

"Let me go, Dean!" I struggled in his hold, feeling the angry tears pooling in my eyes.

"Aw, sweetheart. You didn't think I'd really let you fall now, do you?" he tried to hold back his laughter but I could still hear the smile even if my back was turned to him.

"Let go of me, Dean!" I don't know why I got so angry and scared all of a sudden. Just the thought of someone lying down there with bugs eating at him until he just died, it was beyond frightening. There was also the new connection I made between manholes and monsters, or in this case bugs. I knew monsters exist and maybe I should be less scared of those little insects, knowing there were bigger and much more dangerous things out there, but I couldn't help it. Some things just don't change and they knew I was scared to death of bugs, especially Dean.

I finally escaped from his grasp and instantly ran to the Impala, far away from that stupid hole, those stupid bugs and my stupid brother. I could hear Dean yelling back at me, apologizing, but I just climbed into the backseat. I angrily rubbed the tears away from my eyes and cheeks, I didn't want them to know I cried. I wasn't a cry baby. But knowing my brothers, they could read me like an open book.

**SPN**

"So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground," Dean paused, a pensive look on his face as he drove. "That's shocking, Sam," he said sarcastically.

I sat behind Dean, as far away from that beetle as possible, also because I was sick of Dean always sending me apologetic looks through the rear-view mirror.

I watched as Sam examined the dead beetle in his hand, turning it around between his fingers. Yuck. "There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but-"

"How many did you find down there?" Dean asked with a hint of skepticism.

"Ten."

Dean snorted, "It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain."

"Well, maybe there were more," Sam reasoned.

Dean sighed with a shrug, "I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me." I could see him adjusting the rear-view mirror but I still managed to stay out of his sight. He sighed again before giving up.

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before," Sam suggested. We suddenly passed a sign for an open house, decorated with red balloons. Dean slowed down the car and Sam frowned in confusion, "What?"

Dean grinned, "I know a good place to start." Looking through my window, I read another sign saying '_Models Open. New Buyer's BBQ Today!' _"I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how about you guys?" I rolled my eyes behind his head while Sam gave him a look. "What, we can't talk to the locals?"

"And the free food's got nothing to do with it?" Sam challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I'm a professional," Dean scoffed.

"Right," Sam and I said at the same time.

Dean pulled over and got out of the car. He moved to open my door but I already slid through the other side. I could hear him slam the door shut as he huffed. I spared him no second glance and simply took Sam's outstretched hand in mine. We started walking down the street, Dean catching up next to me.

I looked around the neighborhood; white picket fences, perfect manicured lawns. I can't believe my brothers used to live in a house like these. I guess that's how 'normal' people live. Sometimes I wish my life was normal too because I think it's better than being on the road all the time and not having a place you can call home. But then again, I've never had a normal life so how can I know that this is any better?

As we approached a house, Sam knocked on the door. I quietly stood behind them because my brothers were so freaking huge, they were taking the entire space at the front door.

"Welcome," a man I couldn't see greeted politely.

"This the barbeque?" Dean asked bluntly. I had to refrain myself from slapping my forehead … or him.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are... ?"

"Dean. This is Sam," as if they suddenly remembered me, Dean gently pulled me in front of them, "and this is Emmy."

The grey haired man gave me a huge excited smile, it was kinda creepy if you ask me. "Well hello there, sweetie," he cooed while shaking my brothers' hands. I wanted to yell that I was _ten, _and not _five._ "Sam, Dean, Emmy, good to meet you. So, you three are interested in Oasis Plains?"

"Yes, sir," Dean nodded as I moved back to Sam. I was still kinda mad at Dean.

"Let me just say, we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation."

_Uuuh… what?_

"We're brothers," Dean clarified. That was just really embarrassing, I'm not even gonna laugh. Who did he thought I was? Their _daughter?_ "And she's our baby sister," Dean continued pulling me back to him. I wasn't a rag doll, jeez, stop pulling me around.

Obviously Larry looked embarrassed. He should be.

"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just looking for a place for him," Sam easily lied through his teeth.

But Larry seemed to buy it. "Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in," Larry invited us into the house, outside to the backyard. There were lots of people chatting and eating.

"You said you were the developer?" Sam asked, sounding interested.

Larry nodded. "Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself," he laughed. "This is our house," he spread his arms with a proud smile. "We're the first family in Oasis Plains," he said as we walked over to a nice looking woman with short blonde hair. "This is my wife, Joanie."

"Hi there. Nice to meet you," she greeted with a gentle smile. She shook our hands as Larry introduced us.

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses," Larry joked, although I didn't think it was funny.

"Right," Joanie laughed and I even caught my brothers fake laughing.

"Boys and little _girl_, will you excuse me?" Larry said as he excused himself.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live," Joanie told my brothers with a smile.

Suddenly a very vigorous woman approached us. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, I was surprised she didn't pull her hair out. "Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales."

"And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though," Joanie joked too before she excused herself, leaving us with the woman in her black suit.

"She's kidding, of course," Lynda laughed. I wanted to tell her to stop laughing because every time she moved a muscle on her face it looked like her hair tightened around her hairline. It just looks really painful to me. "I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners."

"Well..." Dean started at a loss of words.

And so was Sam, "Y-yeah, well..."

_Doesn't look like you guys can lie now, huh,_ I smiled smugly to myself.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation." Is she seriously for real? This is just disgusting, I have really disturbing thoughts going through my head right now. I think I'm gonna puke.

Dean chuckled, not even trying to clarify we're siblings, "Right. Um... I'm gonna go talk to Larry." He then addressed Sam, " Okay, honey?" He smacked his butt causing Sam to look uncomfortable. Dean gave me a clear look that said _stay with Sam_. It's a look I got a lot before Sam went to college. I think he knew I was still kinda mad at him. But I don't really hold a grudge for too long. I just needed him to leave me alone for a while and then maybe, maybe I'll forgive him. But let's not get ahead of ourselves.

There was an awkward silence between us when Dean left so I was more than happy and relieved when Lynda started talking again.

"Who can say _no_ to a steam shower? I use mine every day."

"Sounds great," my brother nodded, obviously not interested. I suddenly noticed how Sam was looking at something. I followed his gaze to the table where Lynda was leaning her hand. A huge black tarantula was slowly creeping over to her hand and I couldn't help but let out a loud scream in horror.

Sam instantly covered my mouth with his big hand. Lynda stopped talking, giving me a worried glance. Sam released me and gently pushed Lynda out of the way. He's not gonna…_oh my god_. I watched as my brother picked up the spider, bringing it over to a teenage boy.

"Is this yours?" my brother asked the boy.

"You gonna tell my Dad?" he asked. I swallowed hard as he took the spider from Sam's hands. He then looked down at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

He made a move to come closer but I quickly took a step back, almost tripping over my own feet but Sam held me upright. "Please don't come any closer," I squeaked. The boy nodded at me in understanding and held up his hand in surrender.

"Who's your Dad?" Sam asked as I buried myself into his side, his arm wrapped around me protectively.

The boy scoffed, "Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions."

"Ouch. First name basis with the old man, sounds pretty grim," Sam sympathized with him.

I on the other hand was too busy calculating the black monster's next move.

"Well, I'm not exactly brochure material," the boy shrugged, letting the tarantula crawl over his arm.

"Well, hang in there. It gets better, alright? I promise," Sam tried to encourage him.

The boy looked up from his spider who he held like a prized possession, "When?"

"Matthew."

I looked up when I saw Larry suddenly walking up to us together with Dean who looked at me worriedly. "I am so sorry about my son and his... pet. Are you okay, sweetie?" Larry asked me, apologizing for his son or spider, I don't know, doesn't matter.

I meekly nodded at him while Sam spoke up. "It's no bother as long you just keep that spider away from her," my brother said, rubbing my arm.

"Excuse us," Larry said, pulling his son away together with the ugly spider.

"Remind you of somebody?" Sam suddenly asked as we watched Mathew getting yelled at by his father. Now I kinda feel bad, it wasn't Mathew he should yell at, it was the spider. "Dad?"

"What?" I looked up at Sam in surprise. "Dad's not like Larry."

"Emmy's right. Dad never treated us like that," Dean exclaimed.

"Well, Dad never treated _you_ like that. Especially not Emmy. You guys were perfect," Sam pointed out. "He was all over my case. You don't remember?"

I wish I could say he was wrong but I guess he was telling the truth. I noticed my Dad being harder with the boys, I always thought it was because they were … well, because they were simply boys. But I have to agree that he was harder on Sam but then again Sam wasn't really an _easy child._ He was very stubborn and you'd think he got a kick out of pushing Dad over the edge.

"Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line," Dean argued, defending our Dad once again.

"Yeah, Sammy," I agreed with Dean. "You can't deny all those times you provoked him."

Sam scoffed, "Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bow hunting."

Growing up, I never knew about the hunting and what my brothers had to endure. I was protected from any harm and was treated like someone who should be treasured. I'm not gonna say my Dad never got mad at me but when he did it was definitely incomparable with how he got when he was mad at my brothers. It didn't help that my Dad wasn't the only one who was caring and soft around me, so were my brothers. It's like I live in a bubble. At first I thought it was because of me being a girl and the youngest. Or maybe they just wanted to compensate for the absence of a mother I never had. But uncle Bobby once told me it was because of the fact I remembered them of my mother. And lately I'm thinking he's right…

"Bow hunting's an important skill," Dean shot back. I didn't even realize I was standing between them, the only thing keeping them from getting physical.

"Whatever," Sam rolled his eyes, brushing it off. "How was your tour?"

"Oh, it was excellent," he said sarcastically, causing Sam to laugh. "That's until I heard someone screaming bloody murder," he playfully tweaked my nose as I smiled up at him sheepishly. "So you might be onto something. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

"What happened?" Sam asked, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings," Dean answered.

"More bugs?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around myself.

Dean nodded, giving me a sympathizing look, "More Bugs."

**SPN**

I sat between my brothers in the front, my legs pulled up to my chest, my chin resting on my knees. For the first time, and probably the last time, Sam was driving while Dean sat shotgun. Even I felt weird sitting like this and I didn't even switch places.

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" Dean was flicking through Dad's journal. Every time I tried to look, he always moved it away from my vision until I just gave up. Maybe it's better if I don't read anything about those human killing bugs.

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations," Sam explained.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity," Dean reasoned.

"Yeah, me neither," Sam sighed.

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone," Dean tried. _Controlled?_ As in possessed? Oh man, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, there's also supernatural bugs. Kill me.

"You mean, like Willard?" I gave Sam a funny look. Who the heck is Willard?

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats," Dean said. Oh my god, don't even mention rats. Please, just don't. I subconsciously wrapped my arms tighter around my shins.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals, elementals, telepaths," Sam suddenly stated.

"Like me and Rumsfeld," I mumbled against my knees. I felt two pairs of eyes on me. "What?"

"You're talking about Bobby's dog?" Dean asked.

"He can read my mind," I nodded, earning weird looks from my brothers. "I once felt hungry and he brought me a bag of chips and I didn't even say a thing."

Sam chuckled, amused, "Doesn't mean he can read your mind, honey."

"Oh really?" I turned in my seat so I could face him better. "Remember that time in uncle Bobby's junkyard, when I fell asleep in the backseat of a car and you guys couldn't find me?"

"Like we're ever gonna forget that," Dean mumbled from behind me, "You almost gave us a frikkin' heartattack."

"And who was the one who found me?" I asked Sam, raising my eyebrow in challenge.

"Off course Rumsfeld found you," Sam answered. "Emmy he's a dog, they have an incredible developed sense of smell."

"That's not how he found me," I shook my head. "I was dreaming and in my dream I contacted him and told him where I was."

The corner of Sam's lips twitched and I knew he was trying not to laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Off course I am!" I exclaimed before sitting back, facing the windshield. "I'm telling you it was telepathy."

"It's past her bedtime, she's jibber-jabbering again," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" I called out, giving him a look.

"What? It's true," Dean looked at me innocently. "You always say weird stuff when you're tired."

"You're lying. And you know who else lies, Dean? Monkeys. According to National Geographic you can never trust monkeys."

"See what I mean," Dean told Sam, pointing at me.

"Oh, Emmy," Sam chuckled.

"Shuddup," I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Dean was quiet for a while, thinking, until he suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute. Larry's kid, he's got bugs for pets."

"A spider is not a bug and definitely not a pet, it's a _monster," _I said to myself.

Sam shook his head at me before he looked at Dean, "Matt?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"He did try to scare that realtor with a tarantula," Sam thought. Uh, did you forget how he scared _me?!_

"You think he's our Willard?" Dean wondered. Seriously who's Willard?

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "Anything's possible, I guess."

"Ooh, hey. Pull over here," Dean suddenly pointed at the side of the road.

Sam pulled into an empty driveway of one of the Oasis Plains' homes. "What are we doing here?" I asked, confused.

Dean got out of the car, "It's too late to talk to anybody else."

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam questioned.

Dean grinned, "I wanna try the steam shower. Come on." When Sam didn't move he beckoned him again, holding up the garage door. "Come on!"

Sam looked at me and I shrugged. Can't hurt to try, right? He reluctantly pulled the car into the garage, punching Dean on his way causing me to giggle.

**SPN**

I turned around for what was probably the hundredth time. I was lying next to Sam on the comfortable pull out couch while Dean got the other couch for himself. Both my brothers were softly snoring, deep asleep while I lay here wide awake. And if there's something I can't stand then that would be me still being up while everyone else was asleep. It wasn't the couch because I've slept in lots of couches and this one is currently the best. I wasn't too cold or too hot either. And it's not like I'm not tired or anything, I just can't seem to fall asleep. It's like my brains won't let me.

I turned around on my side with a huff. I'm surprised I didn't wake up Sam by now with all the moving I did. I could make out the outline of Dean's sleeping body. One arm under his head while the other was on his stomach, his chest was rising and falling in a steady pace. I bit my lip, contemplating if I should do it or not. I looked back at Sam, who seemed to be really sleeping since a long time and then I looked back at Dean. I waited for a couple seconds before I made up my mind.

I carefully and slowly got out under the covers, trying not to wake up Sam before I walked on my tiptoes to Dean's side. I gently shook his shoulder as to not startle him. Dean moaned and groaned. His arm on his chest moved blindly to my side before it settled down around my waist. Even in his sleep he was protective, I sniggered.

"Wh't wrong, Em," he slurred, sounding tired and I started to feel guilty for interrupting his sleep.

"Uh, n-nothing, just go back to sleep," I whispered back at him. But just as I tried to move away from him, he pulled me back.

"No, tell me what's wrong Emmy?" he opened both his eyes, blinking a couple of times, looking more awake and worried. "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I just can't seem to fall asleep."

"That's what happens when you sleep ten hours straight," Dean snorted, his eyes closing back again for a couple of seconds. "C'mere," he put his hands under my armpits and picked me up effortlessly, putting me next to him.

I snuggled into him, we were both lying on our sides, facing each other. I was using Dean's right arm as a pillow while his other hand started rubbing my back. I felt his chin settle on the top of my head as I played with his amulet. "I'm sorry for acting like a brat," I whispered after a couple of minutes. I wasn't sure if he had heard me or if he was already asleep.

Dean suddenly dropped a lazy kiss on my hair. "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

I relished in his soothing touch on my back and I miraculously found myself falling asleep.

**SPN**

After we woke up and dragged Dean out of the shower, my brothers went to investigate another murder. I was in the car on my knees, leaning against the backseat as I watched how the coroners carried a stretcher with a dead body out of the house. I saw Dean motioning for me to stay in the car as he and Sam went to the back of the house.

After an hour, we were back on the road and I swallowed past a lump thinking how that realtor was still alive yesterday and now she wasn't. When I discovered spiders were involved, I literally felt shivers running up my spine. My brothers didn't get into any details about how she died but either way every little touch was enough to set me on edge.

"Isn't his house that way?" Dean suddenly asked.

We've been currently keeping an eye on Matt. The Impala was pulled up at the curb, out of sight from any bystanders. I looked through the window and saw how Matt got off the school bus and began walking in the other direction from his house.

"Yup," Sam agreed.

"So where's he going?" Dean wondered out loud.

We got out of the car and followed Matt into the woods. Oh god, that's like paradise for insects. I firmly held on to Sam's hand, tucked in his jacket pocket, as we slowly made our way after Matt. After a couple of minutes we found him, examining a grasshopper on a tree stick.

"Hey, Matt. Remember me?" Sam called out, startling Matt before he turned around to face us.

Matt eyed us with caution and confusion. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, we wanna talk to you," Dean answered.

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?" Matt questioned in realization. Dean simply shook his head. "W-wait. You're not serial killers?" Okay, I couldn't help but laugh at that one until I saw he was being serious, then I just give him a _really?-_ look.

"No, no. No, I think you're safe," Sam chuckled.

"So, Matt... you sure know a lot about insects," Dean started, trying to hide his suspiciousness.

Matt shrugged, "So?"

"Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?" Dean asked as I watched every move that grasshopper was making on Matt's arm. Scared he'd jump on me any second.

"I hear she died this morning," Matt nodded.

"Mhm, that's right. Spider bites," Dean said and I tensed just thinking about it.

"Matt..." Sam started, "you tried to scare her with a spider."

"Wait," Matt's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "You think I had something to do with that?"

"You tell us," Dean challenged.

"That tarantula was a joke!" he exclaimed before he pointed at me. "Besides it scared her too, I don't see any bites on her."

As if I wasn't already scared enough. I saw both my brothers' heads turn to me. I looked up at them with a frightened expression, silently begging them to tell me Matt was just joking. Sam released my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder instead. Dean's jaw tensed and he quickly licked his bottom lip before fixing Matt with a look that could kill.

"Sorry," Matt swallowed nervously, looking for a way out. "Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."

"You know about those?" Sam asked, his arm absently rubbing my arm.

Matt nodded. "There is something going on here. I don't know what... but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something." He picked up his backpack and motioned for us to follow him to another area.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your Dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out," Sam suggested, keeping his arm around my shoulder.

"Believe me, I've tried," Matt huffed. "But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me."

"Why not?" Sam asked. I almost stumbled over a rock but Sam held me up while Dean kept his hand on my back.

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son," Larry answered.

Sam snorted, " I hear you."

Dean gave him a muddled look, "You do?"

I looked up just in time to see Sam give Dean a look before he turned back to face Matt. "Matt, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen," Sam encouraged him. _Something great,_ what's that supposed to mean?

"What?" Matt wondered.

"College," Sam smiled at him. I frowned at my brother's answer. "You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your Dad."

"What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family," Dean argued.

Sam simply sighed and glared at Dean. "How much further, Matt?"

"We're close."

Sam glared at Dean one last time before he pulled me with him to follow Matt. A few moments later, we reached a large clearing. The sounds of hundreds of different insects could be heard among the trees. Normally I wouldn't have minded those sounds but now that I knew that there were insects out there who _eat people to death..._

"I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class," Matt informed us.

"You two are like peas in a pod," Dean commented but Sam just ignored him. Oh god, I could almost feel the tension between them again.

"What's been happening?" Sam asked, looking around.

"A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles... you name it. It's like they're congregating here," Matt answered Sam. I eyed the huge clearing with caution and repulsion. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt something tickling my cheek, only to realize it was just my hair. I'm starting to get paranoid.

Dean took the lead, walking around the field but he stayed close. "Why?"

Matt shrugged, "I don't know."

"What's that?" Sam pointed at a dark patch of grass a few feet away. We walked over to it, curious. What I saw was enough to make me recoil and jump behind Sam's back. I held onto his jacket and peaked around his arm. There were at least a hundred worms swarming in the dirt.

Dean stepped on some of them and they fell into the ground, creating a hole. He crouched down and poked around in the hole with a stick. _Ew, _just _ew. _ "There's somethin' down there." I watched as he put the stick down and stuck his … oh, no. No, no, no, that's just disgusting. I pinched my eyes closed as I imagined him putting his hand down there. When I opened my eyes, I didn't expect him to see him hold a _human skull_ in his hand. It's safe to say I was beyond horrified.

**SPN**

After my brothers visited the local university to get more information about the skull, we were back on the road to interview some Native American guy about some lore. I could feel the tension between my brothers, even though they didn't act any different. But after years, I was trained to detect whenever something was up between them. I think it has something to do with the college comment Sam made. If I had to be honest, I didn't like it either.

Based on my experience, college wasn't something you should be _happy_ about. I always used to think it was something everyone should look forward to but after what happened with Sam, I changed my mind. Maybe I'm judging too fast, I mean my opinion is based on only one thing that happened in the past. I wasn't there when my Dad and Sam fought, I was staying with my uncle Bobby. It wasn't after I got back that I realized I should've seen it coming. I remembered how Sam practically already told me goodbye when they dropped me off at uncle Bobby's. I didn't really thought about it too much, I just thought he was saying goodbye because they were leaving for a week.

He did call me a lot the first couple of months but after that I was starting to hear less from him. That's when I changed my mind about college. To me it was a stupid school that took my brother away from me and ruined the relationship between my Dad and Sam. Heck, it even ruined our lives. Nothing was the same anymore. I got pulled out of school and was homeschooled instead. We moved from motel to motel, practically every week. And on top of that, I saw my brother and Dad even less. I always got dropped off at uncle Bobby's or pastor Jim's. I didn't understand why my Dad had to leave for such a long time for work and I definitely didn't understand why he had to drag Dean with him. But now I know why…

A hand waved in front of my eyes, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up, meeting Sam's amused eyes. I noticed the straw of my Kool-Aid was still in my mouth, only I wasn't sucking.

"Kinda zoned out for a while, watcha thinking about?"

I shrugged, continuing sipping my drink. "Nothing."

"You're not worried about those spiders are you?" Dean asked, switching his gaze between me and the road. I was sitting up front because there was absolutely no way I'd sit next to that skull, nu-uh.

"Maybe." I wasn't really thinking about it until he reminded me of it.

Sam sighed, wrapping his arm around my waist, his hand coming to rest on my leg. He gave it a light squeeze in comfort. "Don't worry about those spiders, honey. Or any of those bugs for that matter."

"They're gonna have to get past us first," Dean said. "Batman, remember?" he winked, wiggling his eyebrows, and making me giggle. Maybe if I keep my two heroes close to me, nothing's gonna happen.

**SPN**

We entered a diner and my brothers were looking around, searching for god knows who. Sam suddenly pointed at an old Native American man. He had long grey hair and kinda looked … grumpy.

"Joe White Tree?" The man nodded upon hearing Sam. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright."

Dean didn't wait for his reply, "We're students from the university."

"No, you're not. You're lying." Whoa. That guy's good. Even Dean seemed taken aback.

"Well, truth is-" Dean started but the man cut him off.

"You know who starts sentence with _truth is_? Liars." Oh my god, that's exactly what pastor Jim says all the time! I like this guy.

My brothers exchanged a look before Sam spoke up. "Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley."

Joe looked at Dean. "I like him. He's not a liar," he said about Sam and I had to bite my lips not to laugh at Dean's angry look. The man faced Sam again and nodded. "I know the area."

"What can you tell us about the history there?" Sam asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" he questioned instead.

"Something... something bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there, Native American bones," Sam explained.

The man proceeded to tell a story his grandfather told him. Something about his ancestors living in a valley and then some more stuff about the sun and the moon and the sky. I wasn't really following. But this dude would be best friends with pastor Jim. He's also into all that storytelling and history and myths. But the biggest thing they had in common is that they always confuse me, they always talked mysterious and stuff.

"Insects. Sounds like nature to me," Dean nodded, "Six days."

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive," Joe finished. Again my brothers shared a look, having that silent conversation again. Seriously, I'm not even gonna try deciphering their wordless exchange anymore, it's futile. Just as I rolled my eyes I noticed Joe's lip twitch in what I thought looked like a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Yeah, I definitely like this guy.

**SPN**

Walking back to the car, I held both my brothers' hands, swinging them back and forth while skipping backwards. It's harder than you think, you should try.

"When did the gas company man die?" Sam asked.

"Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth," Dean answered, looking for his car keys in his pockets.

"March twentieth?" Dean repeated. "That's the spring equinox."

"What's the spring equinox?" I asked, keeping my eyes on my skipping blue sneakers.

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals," my oldest brother explained.

"So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land," Sam said.

"And on the sixth night … that's tonight," Dean stopped me by gently pulling on my arm. I turned around and noticed we already arrived at our car.

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?" Sam asked.

Dean opened the car door on his side and let me get in first. "You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now."

**SPN**

"Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood," Dean said through the phone while he was driving. Normally I'd reprimand him on that but right now, lives were at stake. He was currently on the phone with Larry, trying to get him and his family out of their house.

"Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe," Dean continued lying.

"Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power," Dean said.

I'm surprised Larry didn't recognize my brother's voice. Well, people do sound different through the phone.

Dean suddenly panicked, "Uh..." he then hung up the phone.

"Give me the phone," Sam reached over me to take the phone from Dean before he dialed a number. After a couple of seconds he someone answered, "Matt, it's Sam." I shared a look with Dean. "Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?" Sam sounded alarmed. "Because something's coming." I could faintly hear Matt ask something about _more bugs._ "Yeah, a lot more." And my answer got confirmed. Out of all the cases I've been through, this was definitely the worst. "You've gotta make him listen, okay?"

"Give me the phone, give me the phone," Dean abruptly reached over me, almost hitting me on the nose as he snatched the phone out of Sam's hand. "Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts." I could hear Matt argue. "Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?" Dean then hung up the phone and looked at our brother. "Make him listen? What are you thinking?"

**SPN**

A while later, we pulled up outside Larry's house. I noticed Larry looking out the window before he went outside.

"Damn it, they're still here. Come on," Dean cursed, getting out of the car. "Stay here, Emmy," he ordered before he slammed the door shut. I scoffed, like I was going in there. No way.

I watched as Larry started to yell and threaten my brothers. Sam looked like he was trying to convince him of something. Matt suddenly interrupted only to get yelled at by his Dad. Poor guy… My brothers were obviously trying to explain Larry the situation about the whole equinox thing before Larry yelled at his son again. But this time Matt simply yelled back. It was like watching a tennis game, they were all arguing. Can't this Larry guy just shut up and listen to my brothers? Because I for one want to get out of here as soon as possible.

Dean suddenly motioned for them to shush and I frowned in confusion. Both my brothers suddenly looked alarmed and their heads simultaneously turned to me. Ok, that was creepy. I got more confused when my oldest brother ran back to the car while Sam pushed Larry and Matt inside the house. What was going on?

The door creaked open with such a force, I was surprised Dean didn't pull it out of its hinges. Before I could ask what was going on, he simply wrapped his arms around me before carrying me out of the car. I suddenly heard a buzzing sound coming from somewhere nearby and it was getting louder and louder. I looked up and saw millions of little flying … _bugs._

I wrapped my arms tighter around my brother's neck, probably cutting of his air supply. "Dean…", I whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart," Dean interrupted me, getting inside the house, closing the door and locking it.

"I need towels," Dean commanded as he put me on my feet.

"Uh, in the closet," Larry answered nervously.

"Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on. Doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?" Sam ordered before he dragged me to the living room.

"Phones are dead," Joanie said.

"They must have chewed through the phone lines," Dean muttered. He motioned for me to come to him and crouched down in front of me. "Listen, I'm gonna need your help on this one. You wanna help me stop these bugs?" I nodded despite wanting to crawl into a closet and hide. "You wanna help me put towels in front of the doors and windows?" I nodded again, anything to keep these bugs away from me. "Good girl," Dean cupped my chin, dropping a kiss on my hair.

"I need my cell," Larry said as I helped Dean with the towels. "No signal."

"You won't get one. They're blanketing the house," Dean pointed out.

I was putting a towel in front of a window when I suddenly heard a loud buzzing sound. Looking up, I screamed when hundreds of bugs covered the entire window. Screw the towels! I ran back to my brothers, hiding behind them, firmly holding onto their jackets.

"So what do we do now?" Larry asked desperately.

"We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise," Sam suggested as Dean left to the kitchen.

"Hopefully?" Larry repeated skeptically.

"Bug spray?" Joanie wondered when Dean came back with the spray in his hand.

"Trust me," my brother told her just as we heard a creaking noise coming from somewhere around the fireplace. I whimpered, holding onto Sam for dear life.

"What is that?" Matt asked.

Sam's arms tightened around me before he answered Matt, "The flue."

"Alright, I think everybody needs to get upstairs," Dean ordered when suddenly hundreds of thousands of bugs flew into the living room. I screamed, feeling Sam's arms around me as he picked me up, trying to cover me as much as he could. Dean was using a lighter with the bug spray, creating flames as he tried to burn some of those bugs. "Alright, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!"

Once we got into the attic, Sam closed the door. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, trying to block the sounds of those bugs. Suddenly sawdust was beginning to fall from the ceiling and the buzz of the bees was getting louder and louder.

"Oh, God, what's that?" Joanie cried.

"Something's eating through the wood," the unmistaken voice of Dean replied.

"Termites," Matt said sounding alarmed.

"Alright, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!" Dean ordered loudly. I don't know exactly what happened because I for one was too scared to look but I could suddenly hear the buzz loud and clear, as if the bees were right there with us. Even though Sam was holding me so tight, I could still feel my body shake from fear. I had no idea what Sam was doing but he was constantly moving, not letting go of me. No matter how much my brother was trying to cover me, I could still feel the bees on my body. I was screaming so loud, I was probably making Sam permanently deaf on his right ear. I suddenly felt another warm body covering me from behind, probably Dean, I could practically smell his leather jacket.

After what was probably a few minutes but felt like an eternity to me, Dean suddenly moved away from me. I could feel Sam sigh in relief and so did the Pikes. There were no sounds or _touches_ from the bees anymore so I could only guess they were gone. Doesn't mean I'm ready to let go of my brother though.

"She okay?" Dean asked and I flinched when I felt his hand on my back.

"It's alright, honey, they're gone," Sam whispered in my ear. I sniffled, my breath was hitching and there were still tremors going through my body. I wasn't crying anymore, I just needed some time to recover from the shock.

**SPN**

I didn't let go of my brother until I was too weak to struggle against him trying to release me, only to latch onto Dean instead. There was still the occasional shudder that went through my body but other than that I was okay. If you didn't count the mental and physical exhaustion and off course the trauma.

Dean had his hand in mine when we approached Larry who was placing boxes into a moving van. I leaned my head against Dean's arm, struggling to keep my eyes open. My brother squeezed my hand before he addressed Larry, "What, no goodbye?"

"Good timing," Larry looked up from the boxes. "Another hour and we'd have been gone," he shook my brothers' hands and briefly ruffled my hair.

"For good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Larry sighed, nodding. "The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again."

"You don't seem too upset about it," Sam pointed out.

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but... " I followed his gaze and saw Matt carrying a box to the garage, "...somehow, I really don't care."

Sam excused himself and went to Matt.

"How's the little one doing?" Larry asked once Sam left. He gave me sad smile and I just buried my head deeper into Dean's arm. I don't need him to feel sorry for me, I already feel embarrassed enough for acting like a little girl…okay, so maybe I _am_ a little girl but that still doesn't justify the way I totally freaked out.

"I'll be okay," I mumbled.

"She's a though one. Aren't ya, cutie pie?" Dean smiled down at me.

**I have a couple of things to say, first of all, I'd like to thank each one of you for reading this. I never thought I'd get passed the first episode. It means the world to me! I wish I could give each one of you a kiss or a hug or a cookie, whatever it is you prefer :p**

**2. I got some reviewers stating that the brothers would never drag their little sister with them to hunts. I know it's unbelievable but put yourself in their shoes for once. For example 'Phantom Traveler', some said that Sam and Dean would've never taken Emmy on that plane. True. But that's not how I look at it. I see two brothers who are hunting a demon they can only kill by getting on that plane. You can say they could've left their sister in a motel room (trust me, I thought about it too) but I chose not to. If they leave her in a motel and get on that plane and the plane crashes, where does that leave Emmy? Have you ever thought about that? It's not like there's someone out there who can take care of her. They have no idea where their father is and they can't reach him. Emmy's nine, has no idea how to protect herself against those monsters and you expect from the brothers to leave her to her own devices? I'm sure they prefer taking her with them where they can protect her if anything happens. Also, I'm I the only one who felt like the brothers were both pretty sure they'd be able to stop the demon WITHOUT making the plane crash? Oh and I'm sure that if Emmy was a teenager, I wouldn't have gotten any complaints about why the brothers took her on the plane. So it's okay to take her on that plane if she's ten years older? … Nope, doesn't make any sense to me.**

**3. Someone pointed out that it was impossible for Emmy to be this religious since she didn't grew up in a stable environment and family. Trust me, everything happening in this story has a reason. Emmy believing so much in God is ****_not_**** a coincidence, I repeat it's ****_not _****a coincidence. It's the consequence of something that I won't reveal until later, maybe second season. You're gonna have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**4. I don't know if you guys remember but in my story Sam and Dean were 12 and 16 years old when their mother died or in other words, when they got introduced to the Supernatural world. They may come off less hard and softer sometimes because in my story they didn't have a crappy childhood. They both had the chance to be a kid with the presence of both their parents. ****This has a big influence on their personalities****, especially Dean's. They didn't deal with training, fighting and hunting until they were practically teenagers. They had a pretty good childhood growing up and not a crappy one like the original Supernatural storyline states. **

**5. I feel like some of you don't know any nine year olds. They aren't babies anymore but trust me, they're not teenagers either. They're still naïve and innocent, and yes they also need supervision. I also don't see Sam and Dean teach her how to shoot a gun or how to fight because they were a lot older when their father thought them. It would just be really weird if they did. Also, they know she never had the chance to have the childhood they had. They'll do anything to let her be a kid as long as possible. That's why they baby her sometimes or act 'softer' around her.**

**6. I want you to know that I'm not personally attacking anyone. I'm happy when you take the time to review, I don't care if it's positive or negative feedback. They both mean a lot to me, I appreciate the positive ones as much as the negative ones. The reason I'm giving you my own opinion and answers is to make you understand why I made certain choices and to explain why I made certain characters act a certain way. So ****please don't hold back if you have anything to say, don't be a silent reader.**

**7. I'm writing this fic for three reasons. For myself (this story has been in my mind for ages and I needed to write it down), for you (I want to share this with you sweeties so you can enjoy it as much as I do), and to improve my writing (I know I make a lot of mistakes, but I'm trying really hard). I'm not forcing anyone to read this, it's all up to you. So if you don't like this story, please move along. I won't accuse you of anything, nor will I be mad at you. I almost laughed when someone apologized for not liking my story. I mean, seriously, don't apologize for not liking this, it's not your fault and neither is it mine. No hard feelings, honeys :)**

**8. To all of those "Guests" out there, what the hell are you waiting for?! Go make an account on FanFiction, it'll be the best thing that ever happened to you. Trust me! Also, I can't reply if you don't have an account and I want to pm you to tell you how really awesome you are for reviewing ;)**

***Lets out a long sigh* Sorry for this extra-long author's note. I normally don't do this, but I really needed to get that off my chest. I received lots of pm's from people complaining about my story and about the way I write the characters' personalities and I didn't feel like answering them one by one, that's why I wrote it in my author's note so everyone can read it :) **

**Next chapter: "Home" –You guys this is my favorite episode of the first season, I can't wait to post this one :) **

**Bisous, mes chers amis! **


	16. Home

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own my character, Mary-Elisabeth "Emmy" Winchester.**

"Alright. I've been cruising some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali, its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas …" Dean trailed off. "Hey!" he snapped his fingers.

I tore my gaze away from my homework and looked up at Dean. He was sitting across from me at the table, working on the laptop. I noticed he wasn't talking to me but Sam.

"Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?" Dean raised an eyebrow, sounding annoyed at the lack of Sam's interest.

"No. I'm listening. Keep going," Sam nodded at him distractedly, continuing drawing something in his notebook. He's hasn't done anything else since this morning.

Dean eyed him with skeptical eyes before he continued. "And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times," he stopped when he still got no reaction and waved his hand in front of Sam's face. "Any of these things blowing up your skirt, pal?"

I couldn't help but giggle at that, earning a look from Dean. "Sam in a skirt …" I repeated with a chuckle causing Dean to shake his head at me but I still noticed the corners of his lips twitching.

"Wait. I've seen this," Sam suddenly stated, sitting up straighter in his bed with his back against the headboard. I scrunched up my nose in confusion. What's wrong with him? He's been acting really weird.

"Seen what?" Dean questioned, obviously as confused as I was. Sam got up from his bed, crossing the room to search through his duffel bag. "What are you doing?" Dean asked him. To be honest, he was making me curious too.

Sam took a picture, compared it to his drawing and his eyes widened as if he discovered something. "Dean, I know where we have to go next."

"Where?" Dean asked, still looking muddled by Sam's weird behavior.

"Back home … back to Kansas."

The room suddenly went quiet, you could've heard a pin drop … or the pencil I dropped in surprise.

Dean stared at him to see if he was being serious but by the looks of it, Sam was as serious as a heart attack. "Okay, random. Where'd that come from?"

Sam walked up to Dean with the picture in hand. "Alright, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?"

Dean took the small photo and nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

"And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?" Sam pressed, moving his hands nervously.

"I thought you said the damage was minimal," I suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, the first time, not the second time," Dean answered before he pointed at my homework, giving me look. With a sigh, I focused back on the papers but I kept listening. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked Sam.

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but….the people who live in our old house, I think they might be in danger," Sam approached carefully.

_Why would he think that?_

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked and I almost chuckled when he practically took the words out of my mouth.

"Uh…it's just," Sam started, nervous and hesitant. "Um…look, just trust me on this, okay?" he said before stalking off.

I looked up when Dean raised from his chair, following him. "Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Come on, man, that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that," Dean discussed with him, obviously not agreeing with our brother.

"I can't really explain it's all," Sam shrugged off, avoiding his gaze. There was obviously something bothering him.

"Well, tough," Dean spread his arms before letting them fall against his hips. "I'm not going anywhere until you do," Dean decided firmly, tapping his boot in a waiting gesture, his arms crossed over his chest.

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair, messing it up. "I have these nightmares."

My brother nodded impatiently. "I've noticed." _So did I._

"And sometimes…" Sam trailed off, avoiding our eyes, "they come true."

Wow, I so did not see that one coming. I always thought he had nightmares about that night his girlfriend died. I never expected him to have nightmare about stuff that…are supposed to happen?

"Come again?" Dean questioned after he seemed to recover from shock.

"Look, Dean….I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened," Sam explained. Now that just changed the whole situation, no wonder he can't sleep at night. Why did he never tell us that?

Dean sat down on one of the beds. "Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence," he tried to convince our brother, although I'm sure he's also trying to convince _himself._

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it," Sam stated adamantly, working himself up. "And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?"

Dean dropped his gaze to the carpeted floor, a pensive look on his face. "I don't know," he breathed, looking overwhelmed and so was I.

"What do you mean you don't know, Dean?" Sam moved to sit down on the bed across from Dean. "This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"Alright, just slow down, would ya?" Dean snapped, putting his hand up. He stood up and started pacing before he stopped in front of me. "Hey, sweetheart, why don't you take a shower and get dressed huh?"

"But I'm not finished yet," I said, pointing at my homework.

"It's okay, you can finish it later," he told me with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Before I could say anything, I felt his heavy hands on my shoulders as they lead me to the bathroom. He kissed the back of my head before he shut the door.

I turned around and faced the door with a dumbfounded expression. _What was that?_ I was about to get back and point out I didn't have my clothes with me when I noticed something. I put my ear against the door and listened. Only I didn't hear anything, it was strangely quiet. I internally scoffed…_no way. _They were obviously waiting for me to get under the shower so they could talk about whatever it is that I wasn't allowed to hear.

I'm ten (almost), not stupid. I turned on the shower, letting the water run. I then carefully went back to the door to continue my eavesdropping.

"… _tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when..." _

_"__When what?" _Sam pushed when Dean suddenly stopped talking.

_"__When I swore to myself that I would never go back there."_

"_Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure," Sam pressed._

_"__I know we do. I just don't want Emmy anywhere near that house. Hell I don't even want her in the vicinity."_

_"__Dean, I know you're afraid he's gonna find her … but there's nothing you gotta be worried about. I mean he knows we're not stupid enough to get back to that house for the third time. If he's still looking for her, he would never look for her in that house again. Besides, she always has it on, there's no way he'll even get a sniff of her with that thing."_

_"__I know. I just don't like it, Sam."_

_"__We're gonna be there, we'll protect her like we always do. But we really need to save that woman, Dean. Can't we at least check it out?"_

When the conversation was over, I leaned away from the door with a frown. What the heck were they talking about? I know Dean told me about Supernatural beings wanting something from me but he never said something about a particular creature. What _thing_? And what did Sam mean by the thing I was wearing, was he referring to my necklace? Just when I thought they couldn't hide any more stuff from me, I hear this.

**SPN**

The Moment we pulled up outside the house … _our_ house, _a_ house –what do you even call it? Doesn't matter, the Moment we pulled up, I had this weird feeling creeping up on me. I've seen the house a couple of times in pictures and I had a mental image I made up by myself from the descriptions I got from my family. But being a couple of yards away from it, it was so unreal.

This is where my mother … _passed away_. This is where the demon almost took Sam, only to come back again for our Mom.

My brothers stayed in their seats, just watching the house. I could see they were both in deep thoughts. Sam glanced at Dean, "You gonna be alright, man?" he asked.

"Let me get back to you on that," Dean answered before he suddenly turned around, his right arm stretched out along the back of the front seat. He cleared his throat and I noticed Sam sending him a questioning look. "Uh, you're gonna be okay in here until Sam and I-"

"Dean," Sam cut him off.

"Shut up, Sam," my brother interrupted before focusing on me again. "Look, we don't know if the house is safe enough-"

This time, I was the one that cut him off. "No, I wanna come with you," I pleaded, leaning forward and taking his right hand in mine.

"Sweetheart, we don't know what's going on in that house yet. If Sam's right about his dream or vision or whatever, then I definitely don't want you in there. At least not until we checked it out," he said, absently stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

Sam sighed, giving Dean a look. "Dean, nothing's gonna happen to her, okay. Just let her come with us, we'll be there. What could possibly happen?"

"The same thing that happened last time she was there," Dean shot back, his jaw tensing.

"I'll be good," I tried again, drawing back his attention. "I won't say or do anything and I'll always stay by your side," I slightly shook his hand with both my hands.

Dean rubbed his face with his other hand before he and Sam where having a silent conversation again and I felt like watching a tennis game, continuously trying to read their minds and expressions.

Sam was the first one who cracked and huffed. He turned to me and swiftly brushed my chin. "I'm sorry, honey," he mumbled, giving me a sad look, before he got out of the car.

I looked at Dean when I felt him squeeze my hand. He tried to release it but I held on with both my hands. "Please," I begged.

"We'll be right back, Emmy," he told me, offering a small smile but I didn't smile back. He released my hand, pointing a warning finger at me, "Don't leave the car, you hear me?"

I leaned back in the backseat, my arms crossed over my chest and my head facing away from him. I heard him sigh before he closed his door causing the car to jostle.

When I made sure they left I finally let the tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't really know why I was crying, I really didn't. Maybe it's because they wouldn't let me come with them. Or maybe it's seeing the house where our family used to live…where my mother died, maybe that's what made me feel all emotional. Or maybe it's just because I'd never felt so close to my mother and somehow I still couldn't reach her.

My whole life have I been _pushed_ away from her. I learned that talking about her was taboo, especially with my Dad. Every time I asked questions they would always answer the same way. It was like they practiced it beforehand what information they could give away and what not. In the beginning it didn't really bother me. I was too young to understand anyway. My mother was just a person that used to be a part of our family and suddenly she wasn't.

I didn't start asking questions until I was a little older. TV, books, songs, school, pictures, poetry, … that person that everyone seemed to have, except for me, popped up everywhere. It made me wonder about who she actually was and why she wasn't there anymore. As I got older it all started to make sense. I didn't have a mother because she was dead. And the realization had hit me hard.

But somehow I never wanted to make amends with the fact that she was gone, I didn't want to accept that. I started to give that missing person a face, a name, thoughts, actions, a smell, feelings and even memories, even though I never knew her long enough to actually know her. In my head, she was alive somewhere on this planet, just not here, here with me. I'd like to think that she's just gone for a while but one day she'll come back.

I'm not stupid, I know she never will. But I build this imaginative world in my head where it was possible. A world where all my wishes did come true. Where we all live happily ever after…

I absentmindedly fingered the necklace around my neck. The weight felt familiar on my chest. I have been wearing it since she died. Sometimes I'd like to think that my mother's spirit is in it, that she dissolved into this little silver butterfly with wings. That's why I never took it off, it would be like getting rid of her. Having the necklace with me is like having her close to me, but not close enough.

Looking at the house, I felt like someone was pulling me. Like _she_ was pulling me, like she wanted me to come to her. When my brothers didn't let me, I felt like they pushed me away from her. I felt like they didn't _want_ me close to her, to the house. And that just seemed unfair, that wasn't up to them to decide that for me. I had as much right as they did to get close to my mother, _our _mother. It's not because I don't know her as well as they do, that I don't get the right to be close to her like they are right now. Being this close to the house but not being able to reach it, reach _her, _it was like putting a cake in front of a starving child who was put behind bars.

I wasn't just some kid that never got to know her mother. No. I was a kid who never got the chance to, while my brothers did. And know I have the chance to somehow be closer to my mother but I couldn't. They wouldn't let me.

I guess that's the reason I was crying.

**SPN**

I could feel my brothers' eyes on me the whole way until I made it to the restroom of the gas station. I haven't talked to them since we left the house. I knew they were worried but they didn't push it, which I appreciated. I wasn't ready to talk to them, simply because I didn't know what to say. They knew all too well why I was mad.

After finishing my business, I washed my hands and face. Looking at myself in the mirror, I remembered my Dad always telling me that I shared so many traits with my mother, that sometimes it hurt to even look at me. Well … those were never his exact words. It's just what I think he would say every time he drank too much of that bottle of Jack and refused to even listen to me, let alone look at me. I've seen pictures of my mother and they were right, I did have the same wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes but that's the only thing I saw. I just couldn't see the same smile, or bone structure, or nose.

I finished cleaning up before I took the rubber band around my wrist and put my hair in a ponytail. I quickly ran my fingers through my fringe before going back to my brothers. The Moment Dean saw me, he said something to Sam and then left. I frowned, what was that about? I shrugged it off and walked over to the car.

Sam smiled at me when he saw me, opening his arms. I didn't want to deal with him right now to be honest but I really needed some comfort. Just a little bit. Besides, he _wanted_ me to join them into the house, it was Dean who was absolutely against it. I let myself get pulled into his embrace. I didn't hug back, I just let my arms hang by my sides.

My brother did nothing other than rubbing my back and stroking my hair. I was glad he always knew what to say or in this case, _not_ say. We stayed like this for a while until we spotted Dean coming back. Sam lowered his head next to mine so he could whisper in my ear, "He's having a really hard time right now, don't be too hard on him, okay?"

_He'_s having a really hard time? What? And this is just a walk in the park for me?

I felt Sam kiss my temple before he let me go. I instantly got in the car before I could meet Dean's questioning eyes.

**SPN**

I was in the car munching on some salted chips. After my brothers interviewed some guy at a garage where my father used to work, they discovered that our Dad used to visit this mind reader after our mother died. Hence why we're now parked by a payphone where Sam is looking through a phonebook. Dean was leaning against his side of the car and I knew he was constantly shooting glances at me. It took everything in me not to snap and tell him to stop looking at me.

"Alright, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's, uh," Sam laughed, "there's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley-"

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" Dean cut him off.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's a psychic?" Dean questioned.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so," Sam shrugged, not understanding what Dean was getting at.

"Hey, Emmy, can you give me Dad's journal," Dean motioned under the backseat. I set my bag of chips aside and kneeled down on the floorboard, letting my hand roam around until it bumped against something. Taking the leather journal, I gave it to him. "Thanks, sweetheart," he said before flicking through the pages. "In Dad's journal… here, look at this," he opened the first page and gave it to Sam. "First page, first sentence, read that."

"_I went to Missouri and I learned the truth,_" Sam read.

"I always thought he meant the state," Dean shrugged.

**SPN**

I leaned against the wall of the small waiting room. There were only two chairs but I didn't want to sit on my brothers' laps. I was still mad at them and giving in on their offer would gave them the false impression that I forgave them. Besides I already hugged Sam at the gas station, no need to push it.

I looked up when an African American woman escorted a man out of the house. "Alright, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you," she said as the man thanked her. She waited until he left before she closed the door. "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

What's cold banging, I wondered to myself. I caught the woman's eye as she winked at me. Did she just wink at me?

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news," she explained. There was a short pause where she just stared at us. "Well? Sam, Dean and Mary-Elisabeth, come on already, I ain't got all day."

I watched as she left with a dumbstruck expression on my face. How in the world did she guess our names? My _real_ name? I noticed my brothers exchanging surprised looks too. I followed Sam through the curtain of beads, Dean right behind me.

"Well, lemme look at ya," she suddenly chuckled. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome," she said before pointing a finger at Dean. "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too."

I couldn't help but giggle when Dean glared at her but I soon stopped when I felt two warm hands cupping my face. "Oh baby, aren't you the most cutest little thing I've ever seen," she cooed, slightly squeezing my face. Okay, I'm not a big fan of strange people getting into my personal space, especially not if they're touching me. As if she read my mind she let go of me. "Boys, you're gonna have a hard time batting the boys away from this little one," she told my brothers with an amused smile.

"Don't we know it," Dean mumbled, looking anything but excited.

"Sam," she suddenly grabbed my brother's hand with a heartbroken look. "Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

_Holy – _

"And your father … he's missin'?"

–_cow._

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now," she pointed out like it was that obvious. Sam and I both raised our eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head, giving us an apologetic look.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean argued.

Missouri looked like she didn't take his attitude. She placed both her hands on her hips and fixed my brother with a glare. "Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please."

Oh, I like this woman. I looked up at Sam and tried to hide my smirk. I followed my brothers to the couch and sat down between them, almost getting squashed. The fact that I was supposed to be mad at them was momentarily forgotten.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!" Missouri called out from the kitchen.

"I didn't do anything," Dean protested. I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter but Dean caught me and pinched my side making me yelp instead.

"But you were thinkin' about it," Missouri shot back, making Dean raise his eyebrows.

"Okay. So, our Dad," Sam started, getting straight to the point, "when did you first meet him?

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire," she said as she took a seat on the couch. "I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him," she offered us a soft smile.

"What about the fire?" Dean cleared his throat sending me a look. A look that clearly said _should I talk about this in front of you or not?_ "Do you know about what killed our Mom?"

Missouri smiled at the exchange between my brother and I. "A little. Your Dad took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Sam asked.

The woman shook her head hesitantly. "I…."

"What was it?" Sam pushed gently.

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil," she said, placing a hand on her chest. "Why? You think somethin' is back in that house?"

"Definitely," Sam nodded.

"I don't understand," she whispered in disbelief, slightly shaking her head.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents," she explained. "Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know," Sam sighed. "But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once… it just feels like something's starting."

"That's a comforting thought," Dean muttered.

**SPN**

It was weird having someone sit with me in the backseat, I thought as I glanced at Missouri. We were currently back in the Impala, heading to the house again. I wish I could stay somewhere other than the car. It's one thing not to let me into the house, at least try not to leave me somewhere where I'm constantly confronted by the fact that the house was right next to me and I still couldn't get in. My mood was lifted up an hour ago when Missouri was giving Dean a hard time, I liked that. But now, I was back where we left off. If I didn't control that big lump starting in my throat real quick…

The car pulled up and Dean shut off the ignition. "Be right back, sweetheart."

I simply gave him a slight nod and reached for my Nintendo. Might as well do something to kill time and to stop myself from thinking too hard again. I was about to turn the game console on when someone took it out of my hands.

"Why don't ya let her come with us? Let's go, baby," Missouri told me, reaching her hand out to me.

Momentarily frozen, I looked between her hand and my brothers, not knowing what to do. I mean I wanted to go with them but, you know, if Dean says no that means no. I wasn't one for disobeying.

"Uhm, Missouri, I don't think that's a good idea. Clearly we don't know what's going on yet, you said so yourself-"

"Oh stop that bull, boy!" Missouri cut Dean off. "Can't you see how bad she wants to get in the house, poor little thing," she said, tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"Oh, I know. It's just not safe for her… not yet," Dean said giving me a meaningful look.

Before I could say or do anything, I felt her pulling my hand, dragging me out of the car. I saw Dean stepping up but she put up her hand, stopping him in his tracks. "Look, I know why you're worried. I understand, I really do. But I also know with certainty that nothing's gonna happen to her," she reassured him. Dean bit his bottom lip and I knew he was contemplating it. "Trust me."

"Fine," he finally agreed with a huff. He then snatched my hand out of hers and took it in his. "But she's staying with me."

Standing in front of the house made me all kinds of nervous. I suddenly didn't even want to get in. I wanted to get back in the car and huddle in a ball on the backseat. What if this _spirit,_ or monster or whatever it is, didn't want me in this house? What if it will reject me? What if-

I got pulled out of my thoughts when I felt an unfamiliar hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Missouri giving me a reassuring smile, a smile that said everything was going to be okay and that there was nothing I had to worry about.

The door suddenly opened and a blonde lady with a kid on her arm greeted us. "Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?" she questioned, glancing at Missouri and I.

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri," Sam introduced before he pointed at me, "And our little sister, Emmy."

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show them the old house. You know, for old time's sake," Dean said.

Jenny didn't look like she thought it was a good idea. "You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy."

"Listen, Jenny, it's important," Dean tried again with some persistence but stopped when Missouri smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" she chastised before addressing Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out."

Okay, I know I said I liked her, especially when she got all authoritative on Dean but there was a line. And she was close to crossing it. My brothers are obviously protective over me but who said I wasn't with them? Nobody makes fun of my brothers.

"About what?" Jenny wondered.

"About this house," Missouri pointed at the house with her hand.

Jenny looked confused at Missouri's answer. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Missouri gave her a knowing look causing Jenny to swallow hard. "You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

Jenny looked stunned but mostly freaked. Her eyes switched between us. "Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing," Missouri reassured her, trying to calm her down. "But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little."

**SPN**

The moment I sat foot inside, I felt … I honestly don't know what I felt. It was just so overwhelming. Trailing my hand on the kitchen counter, I tried to imagine my mother standing in front of the stove, baking an apple pie or doing the dishes. My Dad would probably be in front of the television, watching some documentary about fishing, a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. Looking through the window, I imagined my brothers playing basketball in the backyard. And me? Well, I was probably somewhere upstairs sleeping in my crib, missing out on all the family time.

I turned my head when I heard something behind me. I stood still and quiet for a couple of seconds until I heard the sound again. I frowned when I noticed it came from the wall. Walking closer to it, I heard it again and I was sure it came from the spot between the doorframe and the kitchen cupboard. I slowly placed my ear on the wall, waiting for the sound again. I didn't hear anything for a while and decided to lean back when I suddenly heard a scratching sound.

Startled, I jumped back and bumped against something making me scream in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Two hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. Dean crouched down in front of me, worry clear in his eyes. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," I panted, taking a deep breath. "You just startled me, that's all."

Dean didn't seem to entirely buy my answer and he sent a suspicious look at the wall behind me. He stared at it for a couple of seconds, his jaws clenched, before he focused on me. "You know, if you don't wanna stay here, I'll take you right back outside to the car."

"No, I wanna stay. It's just I-I, this is, I don't know what to…" I stumbled over my words, trying to look anywhere but his eyes.

Dean guided my chin with two fingers to face him. "I know. It's a lot to take in." I nodded, biting my bottom lip. "There's a reason why I didn't want you in here, Emmy."

"I know, to protect me," I said, trying my best not roll my eyes.

Dean sighed, releasing my chin. "Look, this might be hard for you to understand right now, but one day, when you'll know the entire truth, you'll look back and understand my actions. For now, I just need you to trust me, okay? I'm not trying to hurt you, sweetheart. I'm trying to protect you from things and people that do try to hurt you," he tried to explain with a soft voice.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth now? Why are you always hiding stuff from me?" I asked, trying to ignore how my throat was tightening again.

"Because you're still too young, sweetheart," Dean touched my cheek. "There's no need for me to burden you with stuff that you don't have to deal with yet. Why don't you let us take care of that, huh."

"I just hate being kept out of the loop. It's like I don't deserve to know, like I'm not even part of this family to know," I said, wiping away a silent tear.

Dean looked at me, his green eyes full of compassion and sympathy, and if he didn't stop looking at me like that, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to keep my tears at bay. "That's not true, Emmy, don't ever think that, you hear me? You mean everything to us, I'd do anything for you, sweetheart. _Anything_. And so would Dad and Sam. So don't you ever think that you're not as much part of our messed up family as we are, 'cause if you ask me, you're the one who's keeping us all together."

Somehow my tears still found a way to escape, and I angrily wiped them away. I don't how he does it, but Dean always knew how to get through me with the right words. Most of the times I don't even realize it until after I already confessed everything on my mind. And to think Sam was the best in talking.

"C'mere," Dean wrapped his arms around me, one hand rubbing my back while the other stroked my hair. I buried my head in his shoulder, trying to stifle my sobs. I felt myself being rocked slowly from side to side while Dean soothingly whispered sweet nothings into my ear. After a couple minutes of him holding me, he leaned back and wiped my face clean with the bottom of his t-shirt.

He cupped my face, smiling at me before he gave me a kiss. "No more tears, okay? There's only so much I can deal with and you, my cutie pie, are breaking my heart." I shook my head with a soft giggle. He let go of me and straightened up. Dean reached for my hand and fixed me with a stern look. "Don't wander off like that again," he ordered me with his _Dad_ voice, and I quickly nodded.

With his hand firmly holding mine, my brother lead me upstairs. I let my hand touch the banister and the walls as we went up the stairs. I looked around the hallway and I noticed only three doors; two bedrooms and one bathroom.

"Where was your room? And Sammy's?" I wondered, looking up at my brother.

"Oh, we had the attic to ourselves," Dean pointed at the stairs leading to the second floor. "This is the bathroom and that one over there was Mom and Dad's bedroom," he indicated to the door at the end of the hallway.

"Is this were Mom…" I trailed off, swallowing hard.

"Yeah," Dean breathed, gently squeezing my hand. We both went quiet for a minute, just staring at our parents' bedroom door. Dean suddenly cleared his throat, "Wanna see your old nursery?" he asked, changing the subject. "Well it's not really a nursery anymore, it looks like a purple unicorn exploded in there," he cringed causing me to chuckle.

I followed my brother into a girly, lavender colored bedroom. Jenny's daughter didn't have a bad taste, there was just too much stuff and different colors. I never really had my own bedroom, except the one at uncle Bobby's. He had helped me decorate it one summer. I remember how it felt so weird having my own room with a door I could lock. I'll never get used to it but uncle Bobby insisted on me having my own room. He said that when I'm older, I'll appreciate it more.

I looked around the room, trying to envision my crib, dresser, a chair where my mother used to rock me to sleep while she sung 'Hey Jude'. I wish I remembered how she sounded, I bet she had a beautiful voice. Sometimes I even wondered how her fingers would feel whenever she stroked my skin. I remember Sam and Dean telling me how I had the same smile, it sometimes even took them off guard. Apparently I have the same mouth and my blue eyes twinkle like hers. According to them, I even sound like her when I laugh. Sometimes I look in the mirror and I try to envision my mother but I just can't see it. Not even when I look at pictures did I see the resemblance. I don't know why.

Both Missouri and Sam where also in the room, looking around. Sam looked at me, mouthing if I was okay. I gave him a small smile, not really in the mood to talk. I just wanted to observe and take in as much as I could. Sam seemed to be okay with that and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it," Missouri suddenly stated.

"Why?" Sam wondered.

"Before Emmy, this used to be your nursery, Sam," she told him.

Sam looked uncomfortable and I gave him a meaningful look. _I know, it's hard._

"That an EMF?" Missouri suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered, using the little device over every object in the room, automatically dragging me with him since he refused to let go of my hand.

"Amateur," she mumbled.

Oh no, she didn't. My brother's not an amateur, he knows what he's doing. He's been doing it for almost ten years! I wish I could say that to her but I knew she probably already read my mind. Instead I glared so hard at the back of her head, my eyes almost burning holes in her hair.

Dean, oblivious of my glaring, walked closer to Sam and showed him that the EMF was beeping frantically.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your Mom," Missouri pointed out with certainty.

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked to which she nodded. "How do you know?"

She pointed at something on my chest. I looked down at my necklace just in time to hear her ask, "Is it burning?"

"Uh, …" I hesitantly touched the silver butterfly, "no…"

"Well there's your answer," she said to Sam. "Also, it isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Not it." She walked over the closet and opened it. Her eyes widened a little and she took a shaky breath. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

I gulped, inching closer to my brothers. I felt Sam's hand on the back of my head while Dean moved so that I was trapped between them. Like they were too walls closing in on me.

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked again, eying the room with a precautious look.

"They're here because of what happened to your family," she carefully closed the doors before she turned to us. "You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected," she explained slowly.

"I don't understand," Sam said.

She sighed, moving closer to us. "This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

Oh god, what if that thing I heard in the walls of the kitchen was a poltergeist. I remember when I was six and my brothers were watching the movie, thinking I was asleep. I had nightmares for like weeks. Dad was so mad at my brothers. He spend days trying to convince me it was all not real, little did I know…

"You said there was more than one spirit," Sam spoke up.

"There is," Missouri nodded. "I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well, one thing's for damn sure," Dean started, wrapping a protective arm around me, "nobody's dying in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?"

**SPN**

Sitting around Missouri's table, I eyed the different kinds of roots and herbs. Dean was filling little bags with these stuff. Sam was behind me, leaning on my chair, he had his thinking face on again.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean wondered, putting some weird short dried leaves in the bag before closing it with a ribbon.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends," Missouri answered, pointing at the different ingredients.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?" Dean asked as I took a little branch, playing with it.

Missouri walked up behind Sam and I. "We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"We'll be punching holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that," Dean scoffed. I took a sniff of the branch and pulled a face. I quickly threw it back in its jar and wiped my hands on my jeans.

"She'll live," Missouri commented dryly.

I watched as Dean tasted some of the herbs, only to pull a face, too. "Ew, Dean. Do you _have_ to taste everything?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam spoke up from behind me.

"It should," Missouri nodded. "It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

"Can I come with you guys?" I asked, looking at my brothers.

"Sure you can, baby!" Missouri smiled at me earning a protesting glare from Dean.

"Missouri," Sam started from behind me, "you just said things could get bad," he pointed out.

"Yes, but nothing bad is gonna happen to her," she said. "Especially not with you two bodyguards around."

**SPN**

I was in the basement with Missouri, making holes in the wall for the bags full of herbs. This is probably the first time I ever helped with a case, and to be honest it was kinda cool. At least I'm doing something useful. The basement was full of boxes and old tables and shelves. I wondered what my family put in here when we lived here.

"Books."

Startled, I turned around to face Missouri. "What?"

"I said, books. The basement used to be stocked with books," she said. I tried to ignore how creepy that was. I don't think I like people reading my mind. "Your mother was a dedicated bookworm, guess you and Sam take after her in that department. She even wrote stuff, like little poems and stories."

"I never knew that," I said, smiling at her to show her I appreciated learning something new about my mother. "Did you know my mother?"

Missouri put another bag in a hole. "Oh no, baby. I only met your father after … _it_ happened. But what I heard from your Dad, she was a lovely and beautiful woman."

"Missouri, can I ask you something?" I asked her. She nodded at me, giving me a smile. "When you asked me if my necklace was burning … what did you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm sure you already know why you're wearing the necklace."

I nodded. "To protect me from supernatural beings."

"Exactly. But some creatures, very powerful creatures, have an effect on your necklace," she explained. "For example the silver starts to burn in their presence."

My eyes widened when I remembered how it burned against my skin when I was in front of Sam's apartment, the night his girlfriend –

"Jessica died," Missouri finished my thought.

I swallowed hard, my mouth suddenly feeling dry. "So you're saying, whenever Azazel is around, my necklace will start burning?"

"Not only Azazel, other powerful creatures too," Missouri pointed out, "but yes. That's exactly what happens."

I needed a minute to take that in. I let out a shaky breath, running a trembling hand through my hair. "How do you know about all of this?"

Missouri's eyes smiled at me, "Because I was the one who helped your father collect the right elements to make that necklace."

Her mentioning my Dad made me remember how much I missed him. How much I wished he was here with me, because I really needed him right now. I wanted him to wrap me in one of his hugs where he seemed to engulf my entire small body. That feeling of his broad shoulders under my arms, his calloused hands rubbing my back, his stubble scratching against my temple. I always loved his musk and that typical smell he always had around him which I discovered was gunpowder. He would never sing or tell me stories like my brothers do, no. He would just talk to me in his gruff voice. He'd ask me how my day was, how school went, if I ate something, took a bath, … basically we just chatted about various things. And all the while he'd keep me close to him, his low voice rumbling against my chest and it's the most comforting thing ever.

"Don't worry about your father, Mary Elisabeth. He's alright and I'm sure he's missing his baby girl more than you miss him."

I ignored the fact that she used my name again and asker her, "How do you know? How do you know for sure?"

Missouri just gave me a smile, one that said that everything was going to be okay. "I just know," she gave me a knowing look, tapping her temple with her finger.

I wanted to ask her if she was so sure about that, couldn't she tell where he was? I mean she was a psychic, right? Sort of… She just had to know where he could be. But before I could vocalize any of my questions, a table suddenly flew against Missouri, knocking her over to the floor.

"Missouri!" Not knowing what to do, I tried to pull the table away from her but an invisible force kept her pinned. Running out of options, I ran upstairs to call my brothers. I only made it to the first step when something threw me across the basement. I groaned in pain, when I fell on some stacked boxes.

The lights flickered and I suddenly felt a cold gust of wind blowing passed me. I crawled to Missouri when I noticed her trying to lift up the table, this time I managed to help her pull it off of her. I offered her my hands and pulled her up, ignoring the pain on my side.

"What was that?" I asked her, gasping. I looked up when I heard Dean yelling our names frantically.

**SPN**

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked.

I winced when Dean put pressure on my ribs, his fingers prodding.

"I'm sure," Missouri said. "Why do you ask?"

Sam shook his head, shrugging it off. "Never mind," he sighed, "It's nothing, I guess." I watched as he walked over to Dean and I. "How is she?"

"No broken ribs, just bruised I guess," Dean answered, pulling my shirt back down. "I wish I could gank that ghost or whatever it is," he muttered angrily.

"Sammy, what happened to your neck?" I questioned worriedly, noticing a dark line around his neck. That was going to bruise. Sam shared a wordless exchange with Dean.

"Nothing for you to worry about, honey," he smiled at me reassuringly, ruffling my hair. I wasn't stupid to know that something was up but my brothers decided once again not to let me in on it. By the bruise and Sam's hoarse voice, I could put two and two together. "C'mon, I'll give you something for the bruise." He took my hand and we were just starting for the door when we heard someone enter the house.

"Hello? We're home," a female voice called out. Jenny and her kids entered the kitchen, shock written all over her face. "What happened here?"

_Oops._

**SPN**

After Sam took care of the bruise on my side, he gave me a painkiller after splitting it in two. The minute I swallowed it, I suddenly felt super tired. I sat in the front, my head in Dean's lap and my legs on Sam's.

"Alright, so, tell me again, what are we still doing here?" Dean sighed, his hand absentmindedly stroking my hair while softly scratching my scalp. If he continued like that, I'll fall asleep in less than a second.

Sam was nervously tapping his fingers on my leg. "I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling."

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over."

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all," he explained. Somehow I hoped his dream wouldn't come true because, well, I didn't want anything to happen to Jenny or her kids. But mostly because it would be extremely creepy and disturbing if it did. I don't think it's normal to dream about people you've never seen before in a house where your own mother passed away, _and_ about spirits attacking.

Dean huffed. "Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." I felt him slide down, carefully placing my head on his stomach instead. I was starting to doze off when Sam's frantic call woke me up.

"Dean. Look, Dean!"

Sitting up I followed what he was pointing at and noticed Jenny screaming at her window. My brothers got out of the car and I followed, not caring I only had my socks on.

"You grab the kids, I'll get Jenny," Dean ordered Sam. He was about to go when he noticed me. "Emmy, what are you doing, get back in the car!"

"But-" I started to argue.

"No, get in the car right now! That's an order, Emmy."

If I closed my eyes, I would've mistaken him for Dad. That's enough to knock some sense into me and listen. Against my will, I stomped back to the car. I stayed in the driver's seat, nervously waiting for my brothers to come out. After five nerve-wracking minutes, I finally spotted Dean rushing out the house with Jenny. Another couple of seconds later, the two kids ran outside too.

I saw Dean crouching down in front of the girl and asking her something. The girl said something, crying, and pointed at the house. The front door suddenly slammed shut. Oh my god, Sam's still in there! Without thinking I got out of the car only to have an arm wrap around my waist and put me back in the car. I winced, rubbing at the sore spot on my side.

"Stay. In. The. Car," Dean commanded again, his face dead serious.

After closing the car door, he made his way over to the trunk and grabbed a rifle and an ax. I watched as he rushed to the front door and began chopping away at it. Eventually, he made a hole big enough for him to step through it. I noticed Jenny sitting huddled with her children on the grass.

Without thinking, I opened the car door and ran straight into the house. I could hear Jenny yell after me to stay away but I simply ignored her and got inside the house. I expected commotion, noise, but instead the house was dead quiet. A bright light coming from the living room pulled my attention and I think I heard Sam's voice. I slowly tiptoed into the direction of the light, hiding behind the doorframe.

There was a woman in a white nightgown standing right between my brothers. I couldn't see her face because she was standing with her back towards me. Sam looked like he was pinned against the wall, while Dean stood in shock, his riffle pointed at the woman until he slowly lowered it.

"Mom?" he breathed.

I felt like someone threw a bucket full of ice cold water over me. Did I just hear what he said?

"Dean." She had the most beautiful, soft voice I have ever heard. I-I can't believe this. Am I dreaming? I don't think so because I could clearly feel my side throbbing painfully. Tears where forming in Dean's eyes and I knew I wasn't imagining anything. M-my … _mother_, walked away from him and went to Sam. "Sam." My brother smiled at her, crying. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked but instead of answering she said nothing.

I wish she would turn around so I could see her face, her nose, lips, eyebrows, cheeks, everything. I wanted to walk up to her so badly but I didn't want my brothers to know I ignored their direct order. But I knew deep down, that was a lie. I was just too scared. Scared _I_ would scare her away, scared she won't recognize me, scared I won't recognize her from the pictures.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold in a sob as I watched her every move. She suddenly stood still, her head turned as if she heard something. I felt my heart beating out of control and I was afraid she might have heard it. My mother slowly turned around, until she faced me.

The moment I lay my eyes on her, I thought I was going to die. And honestly I wouldn't have minded, this feeling I had right now was like heaven. For the first time in my life, I saw the striking resemblance. Looking in her eyes, that looked like mine so much to the point it was almost scary, I felt like I was in paradise. She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, the one that could light up the entire room. And for an instant, I thought she literally did.

She slowly inched closer to me and I heard something in the back of my head telling me to run away. But I didn't, I felt myself unable to move away from her, in fact I felt myself drawn to her. Like someone was softly pushing me closer to her, or maybe she was the one who was pulling me. Either way, I let it happen until I felt her warmth caress me like a warm summer breeze blowing through me.

She put her hand on my cheek, and even if I didn't actually felt her skin on mine, I somehow still _felt_ her. "My angel." She seemed to assess every inch of my skin, her eyes roaming over my face, hair, everything. "My beautiful angel."

"M-Mom?" I whispered so softly, I was afraid she didn't hear me. I also realized it was the first time in my life that I said _Mom_ to anyone. I never thought I'd get the chance to even say that word to someone, let alone to my own mother. I suddenly felt a warm sort of energy emerging from her hand on my cheek and I gasped at the touch.

_A nightlight was slowly turning, projecting little angels around the pastel pink painted walls, leaving a warm and rosy glow in the room. A woman was gently swinging back and forth in a rocking chair. Her long blonde hair cascaded down around her shoulders. A tiny little fist took a hold of the golden locks, twirling its little fingers around the soft hair._

_"__Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better," the soft voice started to sing. The woman looked down at the baby in her arms as it blinked up at her with big blue eyes, mesmerized by the beautiful sound. It was almost like staring at my own reflection, the woman thought._

_"__Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better," the woman continued do sing to her daughter. She smiled when the baby girl yawned, making a cute tired sound. Her little eyes started to close, long eyelashes brushing against her rosy cheeks. _

_The woman leaned down, brushing a lingering kiss on the baby's forehead. She breathed in the sweet smell of floral scented soap, freshness and innocence. The scent was so unique, she wished she could bottle it and keep it forever. She ran a finger over the soft skin of her daughter's forehead down to her chin. The baby's little eyelids were shut as she slowly released her hold on her mother's hair. _

_"__And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool. By making his world a little colder."_

_The woman took her daughter's tiny fist, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. She gently ran her fingers through the soft blonde wisp of hair. "Goodnight, Emmy," she whispered as she placed another kiss on the baby girl's forehead, "angels are watching over you."_

_The woman looked up when a sudden flash lighted up the room. She looked up just in time to see her husband smiling at her with a camera in his hands._

I blinked when she released her hand from my cheek.

What. Was. That?

Did she just give me a … _memory_ of us? My first and only memory I had with my mother… I was too young to actually remember the first couple of months with my mother, so I had no recollections of her. Sometimes I wished I was a little older so I'd have some memories I could cherish like my brothers. But I wasn't that lucky… until now. For someone to give me a memory of my mother and I, it's the most beautiful gift I could receive.

My vision of her was getting blurry and I thought she was disappearing until I realized I was crying. My mother smiled at me, warming me up in an instant before she moved away. She shared one last look with my brothers before she looked up at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my son!"

And before I knew what was happening, she burst into flames. The fire reached the ceiling until it engulfed her entirely and she disappeared.

**SPN**

I sat on the hood of the car, biting my nails off, too busy watching Sam and Missouri. I wondered what they were talking about, they've been sitting on the steps doing nothing other than having a deep conversation, occasionally glancing at me.

A hand batted my hand away. "What did I say about biting your nails?"

I tucked my hands under my chin, resting my elbows on my knees. My hair was waving around in different directions because of the soft wind. The Impala dipped a little when Dean moved to sit down next to me. He had his hands tucked in his pockets, a far looking gaze on his face. We hadn't really talked about what happened yet. To be honest, I didn't really know what to say and I don't think my brothers did either. Everything was such a blur right now. I was still trying to make out if what happened actually happened or if I was going to wake up any minute.

"She showed me a memory," I said softly, not wavering my eyes from the house.

Dean's head turned to the side, glancing at me. "You wanna talk about it?" I went quiet instead of answering him. Dean didn't push and simply wrapped an arm around me, resting his chin on top of my head.

I didn't really want to share the only memory I now had of my mother. I know it was selfish but for once I wanted to have something of her that nobody else had, not my Dad, not my brothers; they already had enough memories of her. This one, I wanted to keep to myself. I wanted something that I only shared with her, something between me and my mother.

"Is it my fault Mom died?" I suddenly whispered, breaking the silence.

Dean pulled away but still kept his arm around me. "What?" he asked, stunned. I thought he didn't hear me until he said, "Who the hell told you that?"

I felt his eyes on me but I couldn't keep my eyes off the house. "You."

"_What?"_ Dean looked taken aback. "When did I ever say that, Emmy?"

"It wasn't really you, it was the shapeshifter you," I clarified.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled to himself, his jaw clenching. "Emmy, why did you never tell me that? I can't believe you've been carrying that around for weeks without uttering a word about it."

"Because I knew he was lying," I insisted, still not meeting his eyes. "Besides, Dad wouldn't be after that demon if I was the cause of her death."

"That's it?" he wondered incredulously, "That's the only reason why you didn't believe him?" I shrugged, causing him to scoff in disbelief. "I can't believe this," he muttered under his breath. "Emmy, look at me," he commanded. When I did, he firmly cupped my chin, his eyes boring into mine. "You have absolutely _nothing_ to do with Mom's death. You were only four months, a baby girl who wasn't only innocent but also a victim. Why would anyone ever accuse you from being the cause of her death?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, my eyes stinging.

"I don't want you to ever think that again, do you hear me?" Dean pressed. I nodded with a sniff. "There's only one thing who's responsible and that's that yellow eyed demon, okay?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Good," Dean nodded, wiping away a tear with his thumb after releasing my chin.

I didn't even hear Sam coming up behind me until I felt his hand on my back. "Everything alright?"

I took a shaky breath, managing to stop my tears from rolling down my cheeks and swallowed hard. "Yep," I offered him a small smile. Sam leaned down, dropping a kiss on my forehead.

Dean cleared his throat, drawing our attention. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe someone ignored a direct order back there," he said, raising a single eyebrow at me.

I groaned, burying my head in my hands. Sam started to rub my back. "Are you gonna punish me?" I asked, sounding muffled because of my face in my hands.

"WWDD?" Dean questioned, "What would Dad do?"

My Dad took orders dead serious, as serious as a heart attack. Not following his orders is like refusing to eat candy, nobody does that.

"He'd make sure I wouldn't be able to sit for the next day or two," I admitted with a small voice.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah he would, huh?" I just shook my head, not finding this funny at all. "But I'm not Dad," he suddenly said and I slowly peeked at him through my fingers. "Give me your phone and Nintendo for a week and we will never speak about this again."

I let go of my face and widened my eyes in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really. But," he gave me a pointed look, "next time I tell you to stay put, you better stay put. There's a reason I'm ordering you to stay in the car. Sam and I don't always know what kinda danger we're dealing with. This time you were lucky but we're not taking any chances, okay?"

"Got it," I nodded firmly.

"Dude you're going soft in your old age," Sam sniggered earning an _eat me_-look from Dean.

"Sammy you're supposed to be on my side. Shut up." I smacked his arm causing him to rub his arm, pretending he was in pain. What a dork. Footsteps alerted me of someone's presence and I looked up to see Missouri approaching us.

"Don't you kids be strangers," she said, giving us a playful glare.

"We won't," Dean nodded before leading us to the Impala.

"Emmy," Missouri called after me and I turned around, surprised she actually used my name. "Remember what I said, don't worry 'bout your father," she told me reassuringly.

"I'll try," I smiled, waving at her before turning back around, finding Dean holding the car door open for me. I climbed into the front seat, next to Sam, Dean followed suit. Sam was going through a box with old pictures. "Ooh, pictures," I grinned excitedly.

Dean started up the engine, the Impala roaring to life. "Jenny found them in the attic."

"Aw, this one's cute," Sam chuckled, showing us a picture of when I was only three months old. Dad was holding me up, blowing raspberries in my neck.

"I was so fat," I pointed out.

"It's called chubby," Dean laughed. "And I think you were the most adorable, chubbiest baby."

"You're just saying that because you're my brother," I rolled my eyes. I found another picture of Sam and I burst into laughter. "Oh my god, Sammy! That's you stuck in the toilet!"

Sam snatched the picture out of my hand. "I thought we burned this thing."

"We did," Dean broke in, smirking cheekily, "before I took a copy."

Sam's jaw went slack. "You _jerk_!"

I went through the other pictures and found one of a little blonde, freckled boy, sucking on a lemon. His face was scrunched up from the sour taste. "Dean! You were so cute!" I exclaimed, gushing over the picture.

"_Were_?" Dean scoffed. He pointed a finger at his face, "Have you seen this devilishly handsome face, sweetheart? I'm so attractive, it's a sin."

"Hey, Emmy, look at this one." Sam showed me a picture and I gasped. I covered my hand, trying to stifle my giggling. Dean glanced at us out of the corner of his eyes before focusing on the road again.

"What are you two giggling at?"

"Nothing," I squeaked, biting my bottom lip to stifle my laughter. I could feel Sam's shoulder shake against mine as he too laughed behind his hand.

Dean looked at us suspiciously and he suddenly reached for the picture, taking it out of our hands. "Give that to me." Dean took one look at the picture and he cringed, he actually cringed.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed so hard until tears were forming in my eyes. Sam joined me and we didn't even stop when Dean gave us a glare that could kill.

"It was a Halloween costume!" he exclaimed.

"So you dressed like a girl!" I laughed, wiping away a tear. "Were they out of Batman costumes?"

"I was _three!_" Dean objected, "I couldn't even dress myself."

"_Deanna_," Sam teased earning an evil glare from Dean, "it does have a nice ring to it."

"Aw, we're just messing with you," I grinned up at Dean. "If it's any consolation, I think the costume deserves a ten. If I didn't know it was you, I'd mistaken you for a girl."

"You brat," Dean narrowed his eyes at me. He released one hand from the wheel and wriggled his fingers under my knee making me squirm and laugh.

"Hey, take a look at this one," Sam suddenly said, stopping us. I took the picture from his hand and took a look. My mother was in a rocking chair, holding me in her arms. She was looking down at me with eyes full of love and admiration. I had my tiny fingers wrapped around a loose strand of her hair while she was leaning down and brushing a kiss on my forehead.

I went quiet as I stared at the picture. It was from the memory she had shown me. It was so beautiful and nostalgic. But what I liked about it the most was how I felt like I remembered it. It was an unfamiliar feeling. Normally when I looked at pictures I felt so alienated because I simply couldn't remember the moment it was taken, I was too young. But with this picture it was different. I'll keep this one, so I can always remember the one memory I have of her. I subconsciously smiled.

_Thank you, Mom._

**_A/N: So many feels right now ... I'm too attached to Emmy, it's not even normal or healthy anymore, I just want to hold my baby! This was the longest and most emotional chapter I've ever written and I'm already bracing myself for when John gets back ... and leaves... and then comes back again ... and dies ... OMG I don't wanna do this :( !_**

**_Please leave a review, let me know your thoughts about this chapter. If you spotted some spelling mistakes, please do not hesitate to point them out to me :) _**

**_But most importantly, THANK YOU FOR THE ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Merci beaucoup, mwah mwah mwah!_**

**_Next chapter: Asylum. I probably won't be able to update until next week, maybe Monday. Depends on how fast I finish my schoolwork :)_**


End file.
